


Ordinary Days

by reignofthefandoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofthefandoms/pseuds/reignofthefandoms
Summary: Betty imagined she be sent away, the baby given away, then they’d bring her back home. Instead, they were sending her 2,000 miles to be married to a man she never met. Her mother didn’t tell her anything about the place she was going or what the man she would marry was like. All Betty knew was she was never welcomed back here again.The town already thought Jughead was strange, endearing, but strange, he wouldn’t add this story to the mix. They could pretend they were in love in public, and when at home, well he supposed they would live their separate lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @juggiehasmyheart17 for sneak peeks between chapters!

“You’re a disgrace.” “You let your mind go to mush.” “I won’t have a daughter in my house who ruins my reputation.” “Knocked up, unmarried, and single.” “This is the last straw Betty.” Those words were screamed at Betty or muttered in harsh tones. She had fell into a whirlwind weekend romance. Not bothering to think about timing or consequences. Now she was dealing with it. She sound have known her conservative catholic family would send her off for her inexcusable behavior. Betty imagined she be sent away, the baby given away, then they’d bring her back home. Instead, they were sending her 2,000 miles to be married to a man she never met. Her mother didn’t tell her anything about the place she was going or what the man she would marry was like. All Betty knew was she was never welcomed back here again.

Betty felt a tear roll off her face dropping onto the ground, it was so silent in the airport that she could hear it hit the ground. Her family stood in front of her, her niece stood hugging her legs while her sister Polly hugged her. Betty cried into the hug and looked over to her mother, Alice. Her face hard as a rock, unphased by the emotional scene. Betty face scrunched, her heart hardened the longer she stayed looking at her mother. 

Betty pulled away from Polly as she felt her niece, Megan, tugging at her dress. “Auntie Betty? I got you a present.” The little girl explained taking a pink heart shaped balloon from her father Jason’s hand. “So you remember me.” Betty heart broke throwing herself onto the ground to hug her. “I love it very much, Megan. I promise I will never ever forget you, I love you way too much for that!” Megan smiled hugging tight to Betty, “I love you Auntie Betty.”

“I love you too, Megan.” She whispered into her ear and pulled away from the hug, standing up. Betty quickly wiped her tear away. “Goodbye.” She announced to her family. Polly was a puddle of years, Jason, Polly's husband, held his arm around her shoulders. Betty forgo a hug with Polly not wanting her to cry more. Betty simply turned away and rolled her suitcase onto the plane, not looking back. Headed to her new life leaving the one she was forbidden from behind.

Betty passed the grey walls leading into the plane. This was it. Her life is going to change, forever. Maybe her life would change to the color of the walls, locked up in a farmhouse, in a loveless marriage. Her mother made it very clear what she has to do. She has to marry a man she has never met, raise her baby with him, and act like this was her choice. She has to be a good proper wife for the man who agreed to take her and her unborn child under his wing. Something no man should have to deal with as her mother had put it. But in reality she did not know what awaits her, maybe things would turn out okay. Maybe, she thought in the back of her head, she would fall in love. He could be sweet and loving. Or the man could be a horrible man. He could be mean, violent, a drinker, he could even be a criminal. She knew that her life was a gigantic question mark, and she knew she wouldn’t know what her husband would be like until she was there.

The blonde girl shook her head trying to shake away her worries before entering the plane. She walked down a long aisle till she reached her seat. She smiled, realising she got the window seat. At least she will be able to take one last look at her hometown, and her life as she knew it, before flying into her new life. ‘’Good bye.’’ She said quietly, her hand gracing the window as if she was touching her house, her family, and her life once last time. A tear escaped her eye while her home started to disappear and soon started to look like just another dot of land, miles and miles beneath her.

For the remainder of the five hour flight Betty stared at the seat in front of her or stuck her nose in her book. A voice crackled over the speakers making Betty looked up from the book she was reading. The voice above her informed the passengers that they would be landing soon. She sighed, her heart pumping in her chest, excitement and nervousness making her dizzy. 

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as the plane started to shake and rumble. They were landing which was the worst part, she hated landing. The quick descent made her feel as if she was crashing. She gripped the seat beneath her, her knuckles turning white. Thankfully, it was soon over and before she knew it she was being escorted off with the other passengers. The exited the same way the came, except when the entered the light of the airport, it was wasn’t the Californian airport but rather a small MInnesota airport.

As soon as she got a hold of her luggage, she saw a man in a black suit holding a sign with her name on it. She walked up to him with a small smile. ‘’Miss Cooper?’’ He verified.

She nodded, her hands shaky as he took her bags from her. The pink balloon had been tied to one of the suitcases. ‘’Right this way.’’ He motioned for her to follow him to a taxi outside of the airport. They sat in silence until that came to a spot in a small town, it was quiet in the center of a valley. A brown wooden sign read “Lanesboro, Minnesota Est. 1868”. 

In California, you could find a hint of yesteryear still lingering there. A old payphone sitting on a street light, an old cold sign, but here, the whole town screamed yesterday. The buildings, which include a post office, a library, a general store, and a mechanic were old and rundown.  
The signs were antique, the street brown instead of black, a whole sense of safety. 

‘’Excuse me, sir.. I thought you’re supposed to take me to The Maple Valley farm.’’ Betty asked as she saw that the cab pulled up in front of a church.

‘’No, Miss. Cooper. I was instructed to bring you here.’’ He told her, pointing to a blonde lady who walked quickly towards them. 

‘’Betty!’’ The woman greeted the confused girl, wrapping her in a tight hug.

‘’Hello, miss...?’’ Betty trailed off next knowing her name, her figure stumbling back from the sheer force of the hug. 

‘’Oh i’m Mrs. Tate! Me and Pop own the Chock’ lit shoppe.” He paused with a grin, “Now come on Jughead is waiting for you! The ceremony will start any moment.’’ She told her, leading her towards the church. “Oh boy we are just so happy you are here for Jughead.” Ceremony? Her mother really had wasted no time in taking care of Betty’s situation. “But little did we know he had went off and met a girl right under our noses!” She explained with a grin. Betty breathed a sigh of relief as Mrs. Tate ushered Betty inside and through the chapel doors, he hadn’t told anyone just why she was here. She was suddenly thankful for that.

The whole church stopped and turned to look at Betty. There were six people in all, including herself and Mrs. Tate. A preacher, and a woman whom she presumed was his wife. A older black man who looked like he had just left a kitchen. And then to her left, stood a young man about her age, a crown beanie sat upon his head. A small black curl fell to his forehead, as he looked to her. Her breathing slowed as they looked upon each other. His lip curled up into a half smile, his hands resting in his suit’s pants pocket. 

Mrs. Tate took notice that Betty stood frozen at the start of the aisleway and rush to her side, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to the alter. “Come on Betty meet your husband.” Betty flushed as she came face to face to the man she was to marry, a twinkle settling into his eyes. 

“Hi, Jughead Jones.” He whispered as if he was only talking to her. She nodded with a smile, Betty Jones, that would be her name. Her baby would bear that name, at least it was better than Mantle. “I’m Betty Cooper.” After a brief exchanges of awkward smiles, the preacher cleared his throat and began his ceremony. Betty’s own thoughts kept out the words the preacher spewed up his mouth as if he was reading a memorized script. 

“Do you Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, take Elizabeth Cooper as your lawfully wedded wife?” Betty looked to Jughead, “Forsythe?” She asked the man who just introduced himself as Jughead. He rolled his eyes, “Jughead.” He repeated with a clench of his teeth. “I do.” Betty giggled to herself as the preacher repeating the same sentence to her, “I do.” The preacher didn’t bother with the whole kiss the bride part, fully knowing their situation. 

Jughead quickly placed his hand on the small of her back leading her quietly out of the chapel. “Sorry we can’t stay, I’d like to get my wife home.” He added a wink for good measure making Betty shiver in anticipation. Would he really make her sleep with him on her first night? And in her condition? 

Jughead opened the car door for her and place her luggage in the cab of his truck, the pink balloon floating above the suitcases. The truck was a rusted blue, additions of metal on the outside of the truck. Once Jughead slid into the car and pulled on his seatbelt, he turned to Betty. “I didn’t mean what I said, about wanting to get you home.” He sighed, making betty’s heart sink a bit. Yes, she was scared of him expecting her to sleep with him so soon, but a part of her wanted him to want her. As he saw her expression he tried again, clearly not knowing how to explain himself, “I know you wanted to get away from all those strangers, so I had to make an excuse.” He clarified as he shifted his car into gear and started to drive. Betty nodded in understanding, “They don’t know?” 

Jughead let out a sigh that almost sounded like a chuckle, “No.” He knew this was awful enough for her, coming to a new town miles from home to a husband who she didn’t know. He wouldn’t make things any worse by telling the whole town she was pregnant and they were marrying each other out of convenience. The town already thought he was strange, endearing, but strange, he wouldn’t add this story to the mix. They could pretend they were in love in public, and when at home, well he supposed they would live their separate lives.

“So you like balloons?” He asked looking in the rearview mirror at the rose colored balloon. Betty let out a small chuckle, “My niece gave it to me, a goodbye gift of sorts.” She said trying to hold back tears. Jughead in nodded knowing he shouldn’t press her. 

A few minutes later, Betty pulled her head up from the fist it rested on. “What is like on the farm?”

“Quiet unless the cows are mooing at the moon.” He said softly. Betty shoot a confused look at him, “They’re not wolves.” He smiled slightly and glanced at her, “My cows are weird.” Betty laughed shaking her head. “I don’t believe you.” She stated calmly signaling that conversation was over. 

The hills rolled by them, fields filled with corn and cows. Betty took in the surroundings as the time they travelled became longer and longer. 

“What's California like?” Jughead asked trying to stifle the silence around them.

“Nothing like this.” Betty shook her head thinking not the beaches and city shops that lined Berkeley. Jughead nodded at her answer and let the silence overtake them again.

Jughead pulled up to the farm after forty minutes rolled by. “Here we are.” He muttered shifting the car to park. He quickly hopped out of the car retrieving the suitcases from the cab. 

A beautiful dog ran up to greet them. Her coat shimmered of brown, tan, and red. Betty smiled down at the pet and ran a hand over her fur. “Hi there.” The dog’s eyes stared at her, one brown and blue, the Native American’s would have called the dog a spirit dog. Betty wondered if this area was once Native American and who those people were. She decided she would research it sometime maybe ask Jughead if he knew.

“That's Dakota.” Jughead informed her motioning to the dog she had kneeled down to talk to. Betty stood up from the dog and reached to pick up her bags. Jughead shook his head, “I got it.” Betty sighed whispering a thank you as she followed him to the door, Dakota in tow. 

“Welcome Home.” Jughead smiled as he opened the door allowing her inside before he went in himself. The house was quite roomy inside, its style was rustic and homey. The walls white with a wood bottom half. There was a kitchen to her right and a living room with a fireplace to her left. Stairs that led upstairs in front of her. Jughead started up the steps with her bags. She took it as a sign to follow him and made her way up the steps. He led her into a small room to their right, the walls a warm tan color. The bed was large with an antique white headboard. Two small lamps sat on the drawers on either side of the bed. One worn silver pitcher sat on the right bedstand white wild flowers filling it. Betty smiled walking over to the vase and taking a small sniff of the flowers. 

“They're from the fields, I thought you might like a feminine touch.” Jughead explained as he sat her suitcases onto the hardwood floor. Betty smiled at him saying thank you without saying a word. Jughead stood facing her as he awkwardly shuffled his feet.

“I'll let you get settled. If you need anything my room is down the hall.” Jughead explained before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Betty scoffed to herself, she didn't know what was worse, having a husband who forced you, or a husband you didn't want you at all. Her husband was going to keep her in a separate room so he would never have to touch her. She wasn't sure whether she should feel dismissed or relieved.

Betty was quick to put away her things and crawl into bed. Her favorite nightgown was thrown onto her body cascading down her body. The clock had only read 7:30pm but Betty was exhausted. She curled up into a ball, sending a quick text to Polly informing her she had arrived safely before putting her phone on the charger. 

It felt like forever until Betty fell asleep. Every time she felt serenity in her head, enough to lure her to sleep, the sobs began to rake her body. She was alone with a man who couldn't bring himself to touch her or even speak to her. 

A few hours after their arrival, Jughead decided to check on Betty. He found Dakota laying in front of her closed door. Dakota wasn't big on strangers mainly because she rarely met any. She knew everyone who visited the farm. It was a small town and an even smaller band of people who cared enough to set foot on Maple Valley Farm. It became clear to Jughead why Dakota was attached to her already as he leaned his ear on the door. Faint sounds of cries echoing through the door. He sighed knowing she wouldn't allow him to comfort her. Dakota began to whine looking up to Jughead as if pleading to let him in. 

Jughead nodded, “Alright girl go on.” He whispered cracking the door slightly. Dakota immediately pushed the door open and hopped on the bed placing her head on Betty's hip. Betty sniffed as she looked Dakota’s way, a small sound of a smile escaping her lips. 

Jughead smiled at the sight before him. Betty had rolled over to hug Dakota who was lying still in front of her. She had Dakota in a full embrace, Betty as the big spoon, Dakota the little spoon. Jughead smiled as the silence overtook the house, no more sobs. 

Jughead walked to his own room wondering if one day his beautiful wife might love him. If they would ever have a real marriage. One with a shared bed, stolen kisses, and babies of his own. Thoughts of his wife of convenience consumed him until fell asleep in his empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun streamed into Betty's overly white room. She opened her eyes slowly taking in her new environment. This was her life for the next eighteen years, at least. Eighteen years… that seemed like a lifetime. She was 21, for god’s sake, she hasn’t even lived yet.

She couldn’t help but think of how life is going to be when she gives birth to her baby boy, or a baby girl… she looked down at her arm which was resting on her still flat stomach, wondering what her kid will look like. She closed her eyes and before realising it she saw herself, holding a small baby wrapped in a purple blanket. Behind her there was a black haired man. Jughead. He wrapped his arms around her and the baby, making her feel safe and sound. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes again, and shook her head, surprised where her mind took her. 

Jughead was something forced upon her, something her mother wanted. Yet here he was in her dreams, being a father to her baby, which she knew would happen. His arms wrapped around her was another story. A romance was not included in this deal, but here she was imagining him holding her in a warm embrace. Suddenly Betty wondered if he would ever want more.

At the foot of the bed laid Dakota, she hadn't left Betty side all night. Not even when Jughead came in and offered Dakota breakfast. She had lifted her head, looked at Betty sleeping, then laid her head back down. Jughead smiled at the pair, Betty was sprawled across the bed her hair flowing across the pillow and Dakota laid in between her feet. Betty wore an old fashioned cotton nightgown with flowers across the chest. It was big on her but he imagined she would fill it out as the baby grew inside her. He was relieved to see that Betty had finally entered into sleep. Jughead let out a brief sigh before leaving the room. He wanted to kiss Betty's forehead, tell her he was going out to work the fields and that everything was going to be okay. He refrained after a moment’s hesitation and went on with his day. 

Betty sat up stretching her arms and arching her back. The movement woke up Dakota, she quickly walked up to Betty and licked her face. Betty giggled and rubbed Dakota’s head. “Thank you for being my friend last night.” 

Betty got dressed in shorts and a Berkeley University t-shirt. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the house. Betty glanced at the clock before heading to the stairs. It was 9:30 am, surely Jughead had started his work on the farm. Betty always thought farmers started their work early before the sun was in the sky. She quickly walked down the steps and took a left to enter the kitchen, Dakota in tow. 

There stood Jughead in a gray t-shirt, a lightweight blue flannel shirt layered on it, and a pair of jeans. Betty smiled at the sight of him cooking as Dakota ran to her bowl of food. The clang of Dakota’s collar against her bowl caught Jughead’s attention. His eyes caught Betty’s, “Good morning. I thought you might be hungry.” He greeted as he slid the eggs onto a plate. 

“Thank you.” Betty said sliding into the seat next to the table. “Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“I took a break.” He said simply setting the plate in front of her next to the mug filled with coffee. In honesty his mind kept drifting back to Betty and Dakota. Dakota refused to eat and Betty would need to eat whenever she did wake up. Finally after four hours of work he decided to go inside and check on the two girls. “Its decaf.” He said referring to the coffee and leaning against the wall. 

Betty sighed as she noticed the pregnancy books on the table, he had been reading. “I think the whole no caffeine thing might be a myth.” She countered taking a bite. “Thank you, it's delicious.” Jughead smiled softly at her, “I guess I'll be outside if you need me.” He said heading towards the door, he stopped and looked back at her. Her hair was no longer messy but in a neat tight ponytail like it had been yesterday when he first saw her at the church. Her clothes were put together but lazy, he smiled again and walked out the door. 

Betty ate small bits of her food and fed the rest to Dakota. She was feeling slightly nauseous. Whether it was from the baby or the stress of the past few days Betty didn't know. She pushed her plate away as she stood up to wash the dishes.

She put her plate in the sink and started to rub it with a sponge getting all of the. Since she was the only one who ate breakfast she was quickly done and picked up her plate again before reaching for a dry towel. Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar rush of dizziness and before she knew it she dropped the plate to the tile and ran towards the bathroom. 

Jughead was chopping wood in the front yard when he heard a loud clash coming from the house. Without wasting a second he ran into the house. As he entered the kitchen he saw a shattered plate on the floor. ‘’Betty?’’ He called out, worry dripping from this words. 

He took a second, listening, for any calls or cries of pain, suddenly scared Betty wasn't okay. He couldn't imagine losing her before knowing her at all.  
He didn’t hear any cries of agony but instead a mess of groans and gagging noises.

‘’Betty?’’ He called out again, softer this time as he started to walk towards the bathroom. ‘’Betts…’’ He stopped in front of the bathroom door which was slightly open, his knuckles grazing the door in a light knock. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he go in? Should he leave her alone? 

‘’Just a second.’’ Betty called out when she heard two soft knocks behind her. 

‘’Is everything okay?’’ The anxious man asked leaning forward making it open a bit more only to reveal a kneeling Betty over the toilet. She was wiping her mouth with a nearby towel, then trying to stand up. 

‘’Here.’’ Jughead rushed in and grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet.

‘’Thanks.’’ She offered him a tired smile. 

‘’Morning sickness?’’ he asked sympathetically as she grabbed onto the sink. She washed out her mouth and splashed some cold water over her pale face. 

‘’You really have been paying attention to all those pregnancy books, huh?’’ She tried to lighten the mood. 

‘’Yeah’’ He smiled. ‘’How else am i supposed to take care of my wife?” 

She couldn’t help but smile when she heard him call her his wife. ‘’Thanks.’’ They walked out, him letting her lean against him as he lead her out of the bathroom and to the living room. ‘’Sit.’’ He said almost sounding like an order, making her insides clench. He was sweet, protective, and authoritative. It made her wonder what her life would look like. What would happen when their child makes a mistake? Or if she made him jealous? The thought of a jealous Jughead both frightened her and excited her. She could almost see the veins on his arms pop out as he would throw a punch to a guy who just looked her up and down. She shook her head. Damn those pregnancy hormones were messing with her mind, she had just met this man and here she was fantasizing about him.

‘’I’ll make you a cup of tea.’’ Jughead said interrupting her thoughts.

‘’You don’t have to..’’

‘’Yes, i do.’’ Without another world he walked towards the kitchen. She could see him put some water on the stove, through the little opening between the kitchen and the living room. She liked watching him, he seemed to get lost in his mind often, much like herself. Jughead turned around, catching her staring at him. 

‘’I’m.. I’m sorry.. About the plate.’’ She quickly said trying to act casual and cover up her previous actions.

‘’Don’t worry about it, it’s just a plate.’’ He smiled before picking up the shattered porcelain off the floor carefully and setting it into a plastic bag. Jughead took special attention to each piece of glass on the floor. He wouldn't have Betty stepping on any glass and hurting herself. 

A strong loud whistle emerged from the stove just as Jughead swept up the last piece of glass. Jughead stood up quickly and turned off the stove pouring her cup of peppermint tea. 

Betty watched as his strong firm hands work delicately with a tiny spoon to stir the tea. “Sugar?” He asked into the empty kitchen space. 

“Just a bit.” She replied resting her feet on the couch cushion. Jughead came walking into the living room with a steaming mug of tea. “Here.” He said simply as he handing her the cup. She took it from him carefully and took a sip. “You don't seem like a tea type of guy.” 

“Well I'm not. I prefer coffee, but I knew peppermint was good for an upset stomach. Besides it will be cold for most of your pregnancy so I figured you would enjoy something warm.” He explained with a shrug and a soft smile.

He really did seem to care, enough to do research and be prepared for when Betty arrived. “Thank you, Jughead.” Jughead paused noting the seriousness in her tone of voice, locking eyes with her. “For taking me in when no one wanted me.” She told him briefly staring into her cup.

Jughead wanted to tell her she was wanted here, that he wanted her. As a friend, as a wife, as a mother to his children, the one she now carried and any others she might have. “You're welcome Betty.” He said letting his arms drop to his side. For the first Betty noticed that he had shedding his flannel overlay and now wore only a white t shirt. His arms were a nice built, his chest firm, the shirt clinging close to him. Betty took a deep breath focusing back to her tea. 

“My sister, Jellybean, she wants us to come over for dinner. I told her it would depend on how you felt. You just settling in and all.” 

Betty looked at him with a nod, “No, we’ll go. I won't keep you from your family.”

Jughead smiled softly, “My family. Jellybean, her husband, John. They know about the marriage and our…” he paused clearing his throat. “situation. As do my best friend, Archie, and wife Veronica. But my niece and nephew don't, I think it's best it stays that way.” He explained clearly so she would feel prepared. 

Betty nodded in understanding. “I suppose it's time to put our acting to the test.” She responded with a chuckle. 

Jughead caught himself in a rare genuine smile. Betty smile brightly at his fleeting moment of happiness. “How are you feeling?” 

“I'm better. Go to work. We’ll be just fine.” She assured as she noted Jughead's hesitation to leave. He hovered by her debated whether or not to kiss her head. He quickly decided against it and walked out the door. Betty sighed as he closed the door, she was happy that Jughead was a nice, gracious man. But something inside her wished for something different. 

The sound of an axe hitting wood came through the window. Betty carefully swung her legs to the floor and stood up. Dakota followed her over to the front window where Jughead could be scene chopping wood. Betty sat her mug on the window sill keeping her hand by it for quick access if it fell. She made a mental note to not let any other dishes fall while she stayed in the house.

Outside Jughead swung the axe onto the tree stump repeatedly eventually splitting the wood. His black hair had become darker while drenched in sweat. His face glistening under his beanie. Betty wondered why he didn't take it off, she was sure it was hot under there. His arm muscles tightened with every swing. Betty’s mouth suddenly felt dry, she slid her tongue across her lips to moisten them. She took a deep breath as she watched him and took a swig of her tea. 

After a few minutes, Betty decided she wouldn't be creepy anymore and returned to her spot on the couch. She settled with a book she found laying up the coffee table, her stomach slowly returning to normal.

Jughead finished his day's’ work and sent a text to Jellybean telling her they would be there at 6pm. He quickly ascended up the steps and into the house, catching Betty's attention as the door opened. “Hey…” He greeted softly, “feeling better?”

Betty nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

Jughead shuffled his feet to dry them off on the welcome mat. “I'm gonna jump in the shower. We’ll leave in…” he paused glancing at his watch. “Say 30 mins?” He asked not knowing how much time she needed. 

“I'll be ready.” Betty assured as Jughead took the steps two at a time. Betty sat the book down and stood up to get ready.

20 minutes later, Betty emerged down the steps to find Jughead waiting for her, phone in hand. His work clothes were traded to dress pants and a nice light blue button down shirt. He looked up at the sound of her coming down the steps. “Hey I was just telling Jellybean we were leaving soon. She likes to keep tabs on me.” Betty smiled mentioning that she didn't blame Jellybean for being worried about her brother who lived alone in a farmhouse. Jughead paused taking in Betty's lacy pink dress. “You look great.” 

“Thanks, the fat hasn't settled in yet.” She teased knowing one day soon her body would no longer be thin and shapely, but rather soft and round. Jughead shook his head with a chuckle, “come on.” He said offering his arm for her to take. She happily took his arm and followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will dinner at Jellybean's house go??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Don't hate me! Writers block and life sucks my friends.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of smut

Jughead guided a nervous Betty up to the door by the small of her back. The farmhouse in front of them looked very similar to their own, expect this house wasn't white but a light brown. There was a warm glow coming from the home, a soft music flowing through the cracked window. It was late august so it warm during the day, enough for Jughead to sport his white beater while he worked. But cool enough at night for Betty to wear a sweater over his baby pink dress.

Jughead's rough knuckles rapped against the light colored door. Without a second passing by, Jellybean had thrown open the door and wrapped her arms around Jughead. Betty was taken back by the love that oozed from Jellybean, she could tell that Jellybean really loved her brother. That made Betty happy but worried that if Betty ever hurt him there would be hell to pay.

“Geez JB! You just saw me Sunday.” Jughead groaned at the impact of her hug before patting her back.

“Yes… but! Sunday you weren't a married man!” She exclaimed as she pulled away from him and turned to face Betty. “Hi Betty. I'm happy you're here.” She paused glancing at her small belly. Betty was barely showing but to someone who already knew she was pregnant, it was clearly a baby bump. “May I?” She asked reaching for Betty's stomach. Betty nodded slightly, Jellybean’s hands layer delicately on Betty's stomach. Betty looked over at Jughead who had sighed and sagged his head in defeat. Betty smiled his way, she didn't mind, she just wasn't used to being pregnant or anyone being happy about it. When her family found out it wasn't hugs and belly rubs, it was gasps and angry insults. The only person happy was her sister, Polly, but even Polly had her doubts and worries. Now Betty was standing with a sister-in-law who was no doubly thrilled for Betty and slowly Betty was becoming thrilled too.

“Hi there, I'm your Aunt Jellybean.” JB whispered to Betty's stomach. 

“Come on JB, it’s chilly. Let's not keep them outside.” John called from the door. Jellybean jumped at the sound of his voice, removing her hands from Betty and pulled her gently inside, Jughead following behind. “Sorry I'm not thinking straight, I'm just so happy you're here.” Jellybean explained quickly as the walked through the door.

Once inside, they were greeted by two young kids. One, a boy standing about four feet tall and the other a girl close to Betty's height. “This is my son Noah, he’s 7, and my daughter, Anna, who just turned 13.” JB explained as Noah threw himself at Jughead. Jughead grunted at the force and picked him up into his arms. 

“I milked a cow today Uncle Jug!” The little boy explained with pure excitement. Jughead chuckled at him, “Well then, I'll have to get you to come milk my cows.” Betty watched the interaction, a smile forming on her lips. Maybe her mother had made a decent choice, sending her here to a man who was ready for a family. A fragile hand tugged at Betty's sleeve catching her attention. She turned to face the young girl who Jellybean introduced as Anna.

“Aunt Betty?” The girl paused, “I can call you that can't I?” This family had to be as normal as it could be if Jughead and Betty were going to pull this off. “Of course you can Anna.” Betty said with a smile.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and continued her thought. “I sure hope we can get along. I've never had a real aunt, only Aunt V.” She said looking to the living room where a couple around Betty and Jughead’s age. “Aunt V’s advice is um well let's just say I tried it and it did not work out.” Anna said emphasizing the word not. “Maybe we could be sort of friends? Like I can talk to you about stuff?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Betty assured Anna as the young girl giggled and skipped away. Next to greet Betty was a slender woman with dark hair. If she didn't know better she would assume this woman was another sister of Jughead's. “Hi, I'm Veronica Andrews, nee Lodge. You can call me V.” She gushed at Betty as Betty connected Anna story with the woman. She wondered what advice she had given Anna. “I'm the best friend’s wife, that's my husband over there.” She said pointing to a redheaded man who sat on the couch reading to Noah. He looked oddly put out of place among the brunette family. Even the in laws seemed to share the hair color trait, leaving Betty and Archie the oddballs out, the blonde and the redhead.

“It's great to meet you, Betty Co-” Betty cleared her throat, “Jones. I'm Betty Jones.” She clarified taking in a breath and faking a smile. What a difference a few days had made.

“Okay come on! I made pot roast and it's calling our names!” JB proclaimed, ushering them into the dining room. As they all funneled into the dining room, Jughead placed a guiding hand on Betty's back. This was something Jughead had become accustomed to doing in the past few days. It had become second nature to him and Betty found it reassuring, that just maybe they could be friends. 

They both gravitated to the back of the crowd as they entered the dining room. Jughead slowly leaned down to Betty's ear sending a shiver down her spine. “Are you alright?” He whispered into her ear. She nodded and smiled up at him, “for now.” 

They all took their places around the table, John and Jellybean occupying the heads of the table. Archie, Veronica, and Anna on one side of the table. Jughead, Betty, and Noah on the other. The spread in front of them filled all the senses, so much so that Betty wanted to dig in with her hands. Maybe it was the hormones but Betty suddenly felt ravenous.

“Why don't we say grace?” John announced holding his hands out for Jughead and Archie to take. Jughead rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly before taking John’s hand and reaching for Betty's. Betty willed her face not to turn red as Jughead's hand enveloped hers. She glanced at Jughead to see if he possibly felt flustered too only to find him looking back. She blushed slightly and bowed her head as John began to pray.

“We come before you now Lord to ask your spirit on this meal. It has been wonderfully prepared by my loving wife and we are here as friends and family to enjoy it. We thank you for bringing our new sister, aunt, and wife into our lives. May you bless Jughead and Betty's marriage. Forgive us for our sins father, amen.”

Betty's eyes began to well up as she opened her eyes. She had never felt so welcomed and loved so immediately. She had spent a lifetime in her own family and yet overwhelming love was never an emotion she felt. She took a deep breath pushing the tears away. Jughead moved their hands underneath the table, not letting go just yet. “You okay?” He asked softly so only she would hear. She looked at him with a smile and a slight assuring nod, but he could still see the tears hanging onto her eyes. He smiled at her, deciding not to press the matter and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

“Ow!” Anna exclaimed from across the table. Betty looked up at her moving her hand from Jughead as if they had been caught. “Stop kicking me!”

“Anna! Noah! Stop that! You're gonna make aunt Betty want to leave!” Jellybean sighed shaking her head at her children. Betty shook her head remembering her fights with Polly when they were kids. Jellybean sounded oddly like Betty's mother but she knew it was just a mother's tone she heard.

“Aunt Betty? Do you have any siblings who drive you nuts!?” Anna asked throwing a glare at Noah. 

“Yeah I do, her name is Polly.” Betty explained quietly before taking a bite of her food. “She's older than me. She has a little girl about Noah's age.” Betty explained quickly not wanted to talk about her family. 

Noah's eyes lit up, “My age? Can I meet her? I've never had a cousin!” 

Betty almost choked on her water. She swallowed it and shook her head slightly. “I don't know bub. Um...She is uh..” 

Jughead interrupted her stumbling words, “She lives far away and I don't think her mom and dad could bring her this far.” He deferred quickly as Archie cleared his throat. “Hey Ron, maybe you could take Betty to the hair salon in town, let her meet some of the girls.” Archie suggested changing the topic. 

As Veronica began to babble about the hilarious thing her assistant Tina did that day in the salon, Jughead turned his attention to Betty. He moved his hand from his own lap to lay gently on her thigh. His rough hands scratched against her smooth freshly shaven skin. Betty jumped slightly at the interaction, unnoticeable to anyone but her and Jughead. His hand had caused her dress to ride up, the fabric laying softly against the rim of her underwear. She looked to him with curious eyes dancing across his face. He turned to her with a small smile that she thought she saw turn up into a smirk. He let his thumb drag slowly in circles along her skin. He looked into to her eyes as if nothing would happen to her because he would protect her from anything, even from his family.

She knew he was just trying to help ease her tension, to tell her it was okay, but inside she was having quite a different effect. Her insides coiled as his thumb grazed against her. She wanted to leave and have him in her bed or his bed or wherever they made it to. Their hands searching for bare skin under clothes and their fingers tangled in locks of hair. A mattress or maybe a wall would slam against her back as Jughead plastered her with kisses. Sloppy, wet kisses leaving trails of marks behind them.

“Dessert time!” Jellybean beamed startling Betty out of her trance. Jellybean stood in front of the table with a freshly baked apple pie. Betty glanced around her noticing the dishes were cleared except for their glasses. New plates and a fork sat in front of each of them. How long had she been entrenched in her thoughts of Jughead? 

Jughead removed his hand from Betty's soft skin making an appearance above the table. Betty let out a quiet whimper at the lack of his touch. Jughead glanced at Betty from the corner of his eye, checking for signs that the sound he heard wasn't just in his head. Betty was flustered, still in a state of denial, like he didn't just touch her, like he didn't make her hormones rage.

“Betts? Are you ready to go home?” Jughead asked smiling softly at her. 

Betty swallowed a gasp from the sudden communication. She nodded and pushed back from the table. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to go home and have her way with him, to sleep in his bed. But she push away the idea knowing they had just met and he didn't feel that way about her.

“Oh you just got here!” Anna protested. 

“Aunt Betty is tired. They will come over again soon.” Jellybean explained knowing Betty was probably exhausted from the recent days. Jellybean surely was always tired when carrying her own children, especially during her first pregnancy. Betty needed her space and a soft bed to crawl into. 

They all exchanged goodbye hugs and kisses. Noah hung onto Betty's leg for a good five minutes before letting go when Jughead pulled him off. “Hey aunt Betty is my girl, only I'm allowed to hold onto her leg.” He teased giving Noah a kiss on his cheek. Betty flushed at the thought of really being Jughead's girl. Something more than a piece of paper and a shared house.

Betty and Jughead climbed into his truck waving goodbye to their family. Betty pulled her legs up onto the seat hugging them tight to her body. As the truck moved down the dirt road Betty fell deeper into sleep. 

“My family liked you… a lot.” Jughead started to talk not realizing Betty was asleep. He chuckled as no response came and he realized she was fast asleep. She was so beautiful as she slept, her face soft, her hair messy. He would stare at her all day if he could, maybe have a painting done of this exact moment. A night that was mostly comfortable and a car ride that defined what dreams were. 

Ten minutes before they arrived home, Betty stirred from her sleep, tossing on her side to readjust her position. Her head fell softly onto Jughead's shoulder. Jughead smiled down at her, begging himself to refrain from enclosing his arm around her and pulling her close. He tried to make minimal movements with his hands so he wouldn't disturb her. She slept soundly until they arrived at Maple Valley Farms. 

Jughead put the car in park and turned the car off making Betty stir from her sleep. She sat up rubbing her eyes, “We’re here? That was fast.” 

Jughead chuckled, “yeah well you slept for like 30 minutes.” 

Betty smiled and stretched, shaking her head in apology. She reached for the door and hopped out onto the grass. Dakota came running from her dog house at the sound of the door. She jumped onto to Betty searching for attention. Betty giggled rubbing her head thoroughly. “Did you miss me?” Betty asked the pretty pup. In response, Dakota nudged her stomach. Betty scoffed, “I see you only missed the baby not me?” She asked with a giggle. Jughead chuckled from behind her, “Come on. It's getting chilly.” He said casually as walked inside, Betty and Dakota following behind him.

They walked in silence into the house and to their separate rooms. Betty wanted to tell Jughead she would like to join him tonight, sleep peacefully in his bed with no expectations. She would change into her pajamas and then maybe she would tell him. Just as Betty entered her room and began to change, her phone beeped. An unknown number popped up on her screen. 

Hi it's Anna. Mommy got your number from uncle Jughead for emergencies and then gave it to me. I want to know if I can come over and hang with you. You are so cool and I don't have any friends, Just my brother. If you don't want me to, it's okay. I just wanted to ask.

Betty smiled at her phone, she didn't know much about Anna or her family but she knew what it was like to feel like a prisoner in your own home. Especially, at the young, transitioning age of thirteen, you needed your space and a good confidant. 

Hold on I'll ask your uncle.

Betty quickly changed into a pajama set of a shirt and shorts with polka dots on it. She sat down her phone and walked towards Jughead’s room. The door was cracked slightly causing it to open when Betty knocked. Jughead looked up from the book he was reading letting out a “hey.” His voice was rough and sleepy, Betty took and deep breath and gulped at the sight of him. His plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips, a noticeable bulge in his crotch. She scrunched her body close to her trying to appear smaller, to disappear. 

“Reading another baby book?” Betty teased trying to try and ease the tension as well as distract herself from his physique. Jughead chuckled, “No it's a mystery novel,” he sat the book down to look at her. “Everything alright?” 

“Oh yeah, um, Anna text me and asked if she could over sometime. It seems like she's aching for a friend.” Betty trailed off not sure what else to say.

“Sure. I don't mind. I mean the further along you get it might be nice to have company around, to help if needed or just to hang out with someone besides boring me.” Jughead suggested with a smile. Betty chuckled, “you're not boring.” Betty paused as Jughead’s eyes locked on hers, “How about Tuesday?” 

Jughead agreed and she smiled. Betty opened her mouth to tell him how good he looked and that she wished they could be more than married strangers, that she wanted to sleep in his bed but the strange feeling in her stomach told her not to. It would be a mistake that would change everything in a bad way. “Jughead, Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Betts.”

Betty walked back to her room leaving Jughead’s door open. As she climbed into bed she found the warmth of the light from jugheads room made her feel safe. She sighed thinking about Jugheads move at dinner, she thought maybe that was a sign. Now it was back to strangers who happened to live in the same house.

Jughead sat his book on his nightstand and turned off the overhead light. He laid staring at the ceiling hoping for a more comfortable future. One where her wouldn't have to say goodnight to the beautiful woman who lived in his house. He could hold til they fall asleep.

Dakota made her claim on a mutual spot in between the two bedrooms. She was used to sleeping in bed with Jughead but now that Betty had arrived she wanted to sleep with her too. So she decided to take her place on the floor, an equal distance between Jughead and Betty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So happy my writers block is gone!  
> Ps. Should Betty's baby be a girl or a boy?
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: mentions of smut,
> 
> Follow me not tumblr for updates @juggiehasmyheart17

An old BMW rode up the dirt driveway, a cloud of dust kicking up around the vehicle. Jughead shook his head forgetting how much of a mess cars made on this old road. He normally was encased in his truck, safe from the filth, but when he stood outside he got the full effect. He swung his beanie out in front of him to fan away the dust. Betty stood on the porch with Dakota by her side, watching Jughead’s hair flop free from his beanie. She had never seen the dark locks without the protective layer of his hat. They fell so beautifully across his pale skin. But the sight was short lived as he situated his beanie on his head once again. As the beanie sat back on his head, Jughead fixed his gaze on Betty, who blushed and looked away, Anna running towards her. Anna hugged Betty tightly as if she hadn’t just seen her the night before. Betty giggled hugging her back and placing a kiss on her head. “Night that bad, Anna?” 

Anna sighed and looked up at Betty. “I had to beg my mom to leave Noah at home. He wouldn’t stop talking about milking uncle Jug’s cows.” This made Betty laugh out loud as she threw her arm around Anna’s shoulder. She liked these kids already and she prayed this family only got easier to be in. 

Jughead hopped up their two front porch steps and stood next to Betty with his hands on his hips. Betty wanted to laugh at his stance but refrained. “I heard my name.” He said matter-of-factly like they owed him an explanation. 

“Oh Jug! Stop being so worried.” Jellybean said with a smile as she walked up to the porch, shaking her head. Jughead hadn’t changed much since they were kids. He always wanted to know what people were saying behind his back. He had grown hard to it since then but he still wondered what the town’s gossip mill said behind his back. “Maybe she was telling us what a wonderful husband you are.” She added with a smirk. 

Jughead shook his head, “Whatever. I’m sure Anna wants you to go as much as I do.” He said with a cocky grin and a shrug. Jellybean stuck her tongue out at him like any good little sister would. “Bye Betty.” Jellybean said sweetly hugging Betty and her daughter goodbye.

“I’ll be back for dinner.” Jughead said to Betty as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Betty stood frozen in her spot, a blushing creeping onto her face as Anna giggled underneath her arm. Jellybean smiled at Betty as if she knew a secret that Betty didn’t. 

Jellybean left back down the bumpy road and Jughead walked to the north field to start his work for the day. Betty and Anna sat in the kitchen, Betty sipped at a cup of coffee, her mind preoccupied. 

Anna sat and rambled on about her boring schoolwork that her mother made her do. The town was too small to have a school and with all the work that had to be done on the farm it was a wiser choice to keep them home and teach them a trade. The busline to school was long and Noah was still young. The kids didn’t mind being home balancing farm work and school but they missed the interaction of kids their age. They only saw their friends at town gatherings and sometimes in the summertime when the heat was too much for the children to work. Now with a baby cousin they would have someone nearby to play with even though there would be a big age difference.

Betty was growing tired of Anna’s chatter of paternalistic historians who she admired as heroes, poor girl didn’t know any better. Betty placed a hand on her stomach, if she has a girl she would teach her the ways of history and how she should stand up for herself. 

“Are you hungry, Anna? Have you had breakfast?” Betty inquired, pouring another cup of the decaf coffee. Jughead had hidden his caffeinated coffee somewhere in the house and Betty was sure of it. He was far too awake in the early mornings on his work days to be drinking decaf coffee. Perhaps one day she’d find it or coerce Jughead to tell her. 

“Oh no, Momma made me eat before we came. She said you guys need to save money for diapers.” Betty eyes widened at Anna’s response. Jughead had said the kids didn’t know about the baby. “Momma told me said I was old enough to keep a secret.” Anna paused again, “Oh shoot! I ruined it! Momma said not to say anything to anyone.” 

Betty sat her mug down and covered her mouth, hoping that Jughead would come in and interrupt this awkward exchange. How could Jellybean have told Anna of her situation? She was embarrassed enough to be shipped away like a prisoner. She thought maybe she could start fresh, but now it seemed her life would mirror her life at home.

“What’s wrong, Aunt Betty?” Anna asked with wide eyes staring up at her. “I think it’s wonderful you’re having a baby! You and Uncle Jug love each other and now I’m going to have a little cousin.” She exclaimed then quietly under her breath, “I hope it’s a girl.”

Betty let out a dry laugh. “What is it Aunt Betty?” 

Betty shook her head, “Nothing Anna. Nothing at all.” She said kissing Anna’s head. Of course Jellybean hadn’t told Anna the actual situation. Jellybean was a level headed women who cared too much for her brother to hurt him. Betty could only assume he didn’t want the town to know of his promiscuous wife. “Why don’t we go upstairs? I need to unpack and I have lots of dresses that won’t fit me soon.” She suggested with a twinkle in her eye knowing Anna would love a chance at her dresses.

Betty and Anna took the day to unpack Betty's things. She didn't have much but they had spent so much time talking. Betty answering Anna’s pestering questions about her life in California. Betty tried to answer them to the best of her ability without getting too reminiscent.

They went downstairs to the kitchen around 4:30pm and started on dinner. Anna told Betty of all Jughead’s favorite foods, hamburgers, onion rings, mashed potatoes, and French fries. Betty left out a soft laugh realizing that she had married a big kid. They settled on meatloaf and mashed potatoes and went to work.

About an hour later dinner was ready and Jughead came in the door. “Hmm it smells good in here.” Jughead grunted as he walked into the kitchen. He took a good look at Betty whose blue apron sat nicely against her growing belly. It wasn't very round just yet but it was small and just now started to show. Betty placed the casserole dish containing the meatloaf on the table, a sweet smile placed on her face. 

“I hope you like it. I haven't cooked in quite awhile.” Betty admitted. Generally, Polly did the cooking, until she was married then it was back to their mother cooking. Mrs. Cooper wouldn't let her help cook but Polly would.

“I'm sure it's great, Betts.” He said as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink. Betty cut the meatloaf up into slices and dished it onto the plates along with the mashed potatoes.

They all sat around the table, starved from the busy day. “Are we gonna say grace?” Anna asked, it was something her family always did and it didn't feel right not doing it. 

“Why don't you say it, Anna?” Betty suggested as she took Anna and Jughead's hands. She still felt suffocated holding his hand, his skin pressed against her, an electricity running through them.

Anna began to pray about how happy she was being here with their aunt and uncle. Happy for a break from her own family and a nice home to visit. She prayed for her baby cousin to stay safe and to get here soon. She added quickly before she said ‘amen’, “and please God let it be a girl.” Betty held in a laugh opening her eyes to look at Jughead who was smiling back at her. They both said ‘amen’ in unison and dug into their food.

After they finished their meals, Betty began to clean up. She sat the dishes in the sink, filling the sink with soapy water. Jughead stood behind her a loose hand sitting on Betty's back. “Dinner was amazing, Betts. Thank you.” Betty smiled up at him, “You're welcome, Jughead.” She said turning off the water, “Why don't you go take a shower? Then we’ll watch a movie?” Jughead smiled down at Betty. Their faces suddenly seemed very close. Jughead's eyes fell to Betty plump lips, ripe from her recent meal.

Betty dipped her head down to face the dishes and Jughead cleared his throat. “Yeah, I'll go take a shower.” He mentioned as he walked towards the stairs. “Pick a movie Anna. But no chick flicks!” He yelled from the steps making Betty giggle. 

Jughead stood under the steaming water thinking of his beautiful wife who stood downstairs. Her own hands under hot water, her thoughts similar to his own. Jughead sighed, his hand punching hard into the tiled shower wall. He was frustrated, it had only been three days and yet he already wanted more from Betty. He wanted to touch her without the fear of being slapped. To kiss her and for her to kiss him back. In his quiet thoughts, he imagined her skin tugged close to his. Here he imagined her body wedged between the wet wall and his wet body. She would gasp from the humid air and from his hands.

“Aunt Betty?” Betty jumped at Anna's voice. She had been lost in her own thought world. Her hands rubbing together under the faucet, exciting her nerve endings. Betty cleared his throat, “yeah Anna?” 

“I picked a movie.” 

“Great.” She said simply drying her hands on the nearby towel. “What did you decide on?” She asked untying her apron and setting it on the table before joining Anna in the living room. 

Sitting next to Anna was Jughead, his arm draped over the back of the couch. “Oh you're back.” Betty noted taking on the sight of his damp hair and his plaid pajama pants that drove her crazy. She sat on the other side of Anna so she was wedged in between them. 

“I picked Beauty and the Beast.” Anna informed, “the new one.” She corrected making Jughead laugh.

“I'm pretty sure that's a chick flick Anna.” Jughead defended receiving a glare from Anna. “Okay fine we will watch it.” Betty laughed as she got comfortable on the couch leaning into the cushions, her arm resting on the top of the couch.

The movie started and Jughead couldn't help but keep his eyes on Betty. She looked peaceful and for the most part tired. Her eyes were glued to the tv but he could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. 

Anna was already fast asleep snuggled into Betty, she was quite cuddly for a thirteen year old. He imagined she got it from her touchy feely mother, Jellybean. Jughead didn't bother to move to change the movie, but sat back and enjoyed the relaxing environment after a hard day of work. 

Jughead looked over to Betty whose eyes were zoned out, her hand rubbing Anna's arm. He didn't know what she was thinking about but he wanted to rescue her from it. Jughead inched his fingers towards hers. He laid his fingers on her delicate ones, gaining her attention. She looked up at him, a grin forming on her lips. He smiled at her, his fingers lightly playing with hers. Betty laid her head against the cushions paying attention back to the movie, her hand holding his gently. 

A few minutes later, Betty's hand had went limp, she had fallen asleep. Jughead smiled at her peaceful face then her round belly. You could see her growing stomach much better from this angle. He focused his attention back on the movie, watching it until the credits. Jughead yawned and looked over at the two sleeping girls on the couch. It looked like a perfect picture of a mother and daughter. The sight made Jughead wish for the next 6 months to go by quickly so he could spend everyday looking at the view he had in that moment.

“Hey Betty,” Jughead said softly, shaking Betty's knee gently trying to wake her up. With the soft shake, Betty stirred, stretching her arms slightly. “Hey, movie over.”

Betty nodded and stood up off the couch. She bent over to wake Anna, but Jughead stopped her. “I got it.” He said leaning down and picking Anna up gingerly so he wouldn't wake her. 

Once upstairs, Jughead set her gently onto Betty's bed and tucked her in. He backed up slowly and then turned to walk to the door. “Thanks Jug.” Betty quickly added before he left.

He stopped like something went off in his head and turned to face her. “Hey about the forehead kiss thing earlier. I was just trying to show Anna were ‘in love’” 

Betty's heart dropped slightly as she swallowed air. “Oh yeah, I got it. No worries.” Betty sighed as he walked out the door. She closed the door behind her and slid her ponytail holder out of her hair. ‘No worries’. Betty was far from no worries. She laid down on the bed where Anna immediately curled up to her. She sighed and held her close needed to comfort of human touch. Every time she thinks they are becoming closer it just gets pushed further away.

Outside the closed bedroom door, Dakota laid in the hallway. Her new spot to sleep was uncomfortable but it would have to do. 

The next day, after breakfast was made and Jughead was off to work on the farm, Jellybean arrived to pick up Anna. Betty quickly invited her in for coffee while Anna went upstairs to get her things. “Sorry decaf is all I have.” Betty said setting her mug in front of Jellybean. “Jughead has hidden the real coffee from me. He says it's bad for the baby.” Jellybean chuckled taking in the sight of the pregnancy books on the table. “That sounds like Jug, for sure.” Jellybean replied with a smile.

Betty took her seat across from Jellybean, her hands toying with the rim of her mug. “Look Jellybean, I just wanted to thank you for not telling Anna the whole story. I don't want my niece to think badly of me.”

Jellybean smiled at her, “Honestly, I don't think she could ever think badly of you but you're welcome. I'm your sister now, your friend, I am always on your side.” Betty smiled at her as she sipped her coffee. She imagined she was going to like it here. If it too forever for her and Jughead to figure out what they were, so be it. She was going to make the most of her time here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short guys enjoy!

Jughead had woke early the next day and went to work on the farm, not bothering to wake Betty up. Dakota reluctantly followed Jughead when he called her. They worked that day in the north field, Jughead whacking away at the weeds that covered the area. He thought back to the woman sleeping soundly in his house and the baby the grew inside her. Betty had a doctor's appointment that afternoon that he would drive her to. He imagined this was her from prenatal appointment. He didn't know how far along she was, he didn't have knack for the natural occurrences with pregnancies. Jellybean probably knew right away when she saw her how far along she was. Jellybean was always in tune to motherhood even before she was a mother herself.

Jughead’s thoughts lessened as a tune from his childhood popped in his head. He imagined holding a baby wrapped in a blanket while Betty slept next to him on his bed. With the scene vivid in his head, he began to sing. 

Caterpillar in the tree,   
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

And yes I still don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawling, start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

Dakota sat next to Jughead and began to howl. Jughead stopping singing and looked at her. “Really is it that bad?” Dakota barked at him as if to say yes. Jughead laughed and figured the baby wouldn't mind his bad singing.

Betty woke up to an empty bed and an empty hallway. She had quickly grow accustomed to sharing a bed with Anna and Dakota not being far off in the hallway. But this morning the house was bare and quiet. She went downstairs and poured her a cup of coffee that Jughead had ready in a pot. She sipped on her coffee slowly, the morning sickness not allowing a quicker pace. She had decided the night before she would make herself useful and do some things around the house so she walked around the house trying to find a task. She noticed an extra room in the back of the house that she hadn't seen before. It was unlocked but hard to get inside like something was pressed up against the door. She gave it a harder shove and made her way inside. 

There were things scattered all over the room. From clothes to knick knacks, old photo albums, and China sets. Betty decided to start organizing, she didn't know why those things were there or who they belonged to but she decided it could at least be tidy.

A few hours later, the room was still quite disarrayed but she had made slight progress. She sat on the floor organizing one of the boxes when she found an old Polaroid camera. She smiled down at it and snapped a picture of the box to see if the camera still worked. She grinned when a hard copy picture came out the bottom. 

A rustling sound came for the kitchen which she assumed was Jughead since it was getting closer to the time of her appointment. She left the room with the camera in hand and entered the kitchen where Jughead was making sandwiches, Dakota laying at his feet. 

Dakota perked up at the sight of Betty, who quickly put a finger to her mouth so Dakota would stay quiet. The dog obeyed and sat still on the kitchen floor. Betty put the camera's lens up to her face and took a picture of Jughead's stance. He looked so good from behind, well really he looked good from any angle.

With the sound of the camera clicking, Jughead turned around. “Where did you find that?” He asked when taking in the sight of the camera. “Oh, in that back room, I started cleaning it. Figured I'd make myself useful.” 

Jughead nodded, “That's my mother's camera. That back room is where all my parents’ things are.” Betty reminded Jellybean telling her just the day before that their parents had passed away a few years apart. “I'm sorry, Jughead. I'll put it back.” 

Jughead shook his head. “No, no. Keep it. My mom would like to know it's being used.” He said with a small smile. “Now eat up, gotta be healthy for the doctor.” He said placing two plates on the table. Betty chuckled and obliged sitting down at the table.

Once they were finished their lunch, they headed off to the doctor's appointment. Like everything else in this town the closest doctor was in “downtown” Lanesboro, if you could even call it downtown. The drive would be 45 minutes and the whole way Betty leg bounced and her head raced.

Jughead noticed her state and looked her way, “Are you okay?” Betty nodded and took a deep breath. “I'm just nervous. I haven't gone to the doctor yet. What if something's wrong with the baby? What if the Doctor figures out the timing is wrong? That the baby's not yours?”

Jughead covered her shaking hand with his, “Relax. It's 2017 the doctor won't care.”

Betty scoffed, “yeah that's what I thought too, then my mother happened.” She exclaimed shaking her head.

“Your mother is not here. Relax.” He said kissing her hand softly, making her blush.

The rest of the car ride went swiftly and they were parked and inside in a flash. Betty sat in the waiting room, Jughead sat next to her. She filled out the various questions about her family history, and her own health. She stopped hesitantly at the part reserved for prenatal patients. Her hand coasted over the line asking for the father's name. She let out a small sigh and scribbled along the line. Jughead Jones. She chuckled and scratched it out replacing it with Forsythe Jones. 

“Betty Jones?” The nurse called out making Betty stand and walk towards her. Jughead walked her walk away. Betty stopped abruptly and turned to face Jughead. “Will you come with me?” Jughead's face erupted into a smile as he stood and met her in front of the nurse. Betty smiled and put her hand into his, she needed all the support she could get.

Betty took deep breathes as she laid on the cold examination table. Jughead warm hands were a stark contrast, his thumb rubbing against her hand. The nurse smiled down at her as she applied the ultrasound gel and began the screening process.

Betty gripped tighter to Jughead’s hand which was turning white under her grip. He started to hum softly under his breath, a similar tune to the one he had sang in the north field that morning. Betty smiled and closed her eyes focusing on the soft tune he hummed. 

“Okay Mrs. Jones, would you like pictures of your ultrasound?” The nurse asked and Betty quickly replied with a yes. The nurse smiled, “Alright, I will go get your pictures and the doctor will come in and explain the results.” Betty nodded with a deep breath trying to combat her shallow breaths. She sat up on the table and close her eyes again as Jughead rubbed her back slowly.

“Mrs. Jones, Mr. Jones,” The doctor announced as he entered. “You will be very please to know the baby is healthy with no signs of future illness.” 

Betty grinned ear to ear at the news. “I told you not to worry.” Jughead said placing a kiss on her temple, to which she blushed. 

“It looks as though you are 4 months along, your morning sickness should lessen.” He explained, “There are apps on your phone that can help you keep track of your baby's growth and what symptoms to expect during that month. Now would like to know the sex of the baby?” 

Betty looked to Jughead with questioning eyes. He shook his head, “It's your baby.” He whispered. She sigh and looked back to the doctor. “Yes, please.” 

The doctor stood proudly beaming, “It’s a girl.” 

The car ride home consisted of Betty staring at the baby's picture and her softly repeating, “it's a girl.” She snapped a quick photo with her phone and sent it to Jellybean explaining that it was a girl. Then she sent an identical message to her sister Polly. While Jellybean’s response was ecstatic, Polly's was melancholy. That's great, Betty.

“I wish the baby would look like you.” Betty lamented. Jughead smiled to himself, “what does the father look like?” He asked immediately regretting it. “He has dark hair and olive skin, an Asian I would say.” 

“You didn't know him well?”

Betty scoffed and stared out the window, “No, barely at all.” A tear rolled down her face as she thought of the whirlwind weekend that threw away her life. Jughead sighed inaudibly wishing he hadn't said a word to her. 

“This weekend, we can go to the store and get supplies to decorate the baby's room if you'd like.” Jughead suggested.

Betty smiled softly thinking of what the room would look like. “Maybe purple? Or light blue?”

“I think that would be very pretty.” Jughead said with a smile. “How about a city theme like Berkeley?” 

Betty shook her head with a smile. “A farm theme, after all that's where she belongs, on a farm with you and me.”

They arrived home and they both went their separate ways. Neither were hungry and both exhausted from the day. Once again Dakota took a neutral place in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Enjoy y'all sorry it took so long I wanted it perfect!

Outside, lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the whole house. Inside, Betty laid on her bed with her blanket up to her forehead. A whimpering Dakota laying next to her. Betty was from Berkeley, CA and while they had storms, none looked quite like this. She had never had any irrational fears, but they would be the start of a new one. 

Jughead woke to the sound of thunder ringing through his ears. He sat up noticing Dakota wasn't in the hallway, poor girl was always scared of storms. However, she normally would curl up to him on these nights. The last time Dakota wasn't with him or in the hallway was the first night Betty was there. She was crying in her bed. Jughead sighed knowing Betty was most likely upset again. He just prayed she wasn't upset with him. He stood up quickly and threw on a shirt to match his plaid pajama pants, making his way down the hall to Betty's room. He slipped inside quietly taking in the sight of a covered up Betty and a curled up Dakota next to her. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Jughead asked quietly. 

Betty took her blanket off her face, it’s coloring was pale her hands shaking. “Oh Betts!” He said concerned, quickly walking to her bed sitting on the edge. “I thought i’d come check on you, I’m glad I did.” He said gently grabbing her hand. Betty sighed and looked away not wanting him to see the scared look on her face. “Betty, tell me what’s wrong.” He soothed rubbing his thumb against her hand. 

“I’m, I’m, scared Jug. We don’t get storms like this in California. I don’t want to lose my life, before my baby gets hers.” Betty explained tears threatening to escape her eyes. 

Jughead sighed and kissed her head. “Betts it will be okay. I checked my phone, there are no tornado warnings or hail or anything. This is just a simple thunderstorm.” 

Betty nodded softly with a small smile. “You’re right, I’m being stupid.” 

Jughead smiled at her now reddened face, “Goodnight Betts.” He said standing up and making his way to the door. 

“Juggie…” Betty called out from the bed loud enough for Jughead to hear her wavering voice. He turned to face her, a soft look on his face, hoping for something good and worthwhile to come out of her mouth. “Stay.” She whispered as if she was scared to say it. Jughead smirked back at the bed from his stance and walked slowly to her bed. Betty pulled back the blanket she was using and moved over to open a space for him. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped the blanket around them. Betty snuggled into his chest as he encased her into his arms. The thunder continued to sound loudly around them and lightning lit up the room but somehow in Jughead’s arms Betty felt safe. The events outside didn't bother Betty now that she was smelling Jughead’s freshly washed shirt, feeling his warmth, and hearing his heartbeat. 

They woke the next morning entangled with each other. Outside was clear and sunny as if nothing had happened outside. Betty carefully untangled Jughead's arms and legs from her body. She loved having him near her but she wanted to cook him breakfast. A thank you of sorts for staying with her.

She tumbled out of bed trying not to wake him, he was solid as a rock, barely moving and heavy, when he was asleep. Dakota followed her out the room and downstairs where Betty quickly started on breakfast. Jughead was a farmer, he would be awake in any second. She made a simple but yummy breakfast. Fried eggs, bacon, and bagels. She assumed he would like this breakfast, he had made her eggs the first day she was here and he seemed to love meat. 

The smells quickly filled the house waking Jughead up. He frowned at the empty cold bed and rushed downstairs. Upon seeing Betty in the kitchen, he smiled. “Morning Betty,” He said slowly strolling over to her. She turned to him and smiled, “Good morning.” Jughead took a look at the breakfast cooking in the pan. “What's this for?” He asked his hand snaking around her waist. Sure they weren't together yet but they had spent the night bundled together and that seemed like enough warrant for platonic touches.

Betty smiled at him and his gentle touch. “A thank you for being there for me last night.” 

Jughead smiled and dipped his head down to her level, taking a sniff of the cooking food. “It smells delicious.” He noted looking at her face fresh from a good night of sleep. He paused examining her face, “You are so beautiful.” He whispered almost as if he didn't want her to hear.

Betty looked up at him blushing from his words. She placed her hand on his shoulder and held his gaze. She wanted him to kiss her right then. 

Ding dong.

Jughead cursed under his breath, his face just inches from hers. “I'll get it.” 

Betty turned back to her cooking as Jughead ran off to the door. She slid the spatula underneath the egg and gently lifted it over to the nearby plate and picked up another egg. Cracking it against the counter she dropped it into the pan and again picked up a egg. As she cracked and opened it, she felts hands on her waist. The hands moved causing her to squirm and drop the egg quickly into the pan.

A giggle emerged behind her back. Betty quickly sat the eggshell back in the carton and turned around. Anna was covering her mouth trying not to laugh too hard. 

“It was you!” Betty exclaimed and tickled Anna pulling her into a hug.

Jellybean came into the kitchen with Noah by her side. Noah immediately ran to Betty and joined her and Anna's hug. Betty smiled and hugged them both. “Good morning! To what do me and Jughead owe this surprise?” 

“I've got some things I thought you might like.” Jellybean explained holding up a paper bag. “But you finish what you're doing, we've got all day.” 

Betty nodded as the kids let go of her. “Are you guys hungry?” 

“No, no, we already ate! You go right ahead.” Jellybean ushered, “Kids, why don't you go out and play with Dakota?” Dakota heard the word play and shot out the door, the kids quickly following behind her. 

Betty laughed as she turned to the food once again. “Jug! Your breakfast is ready.” Betty yelled not sure why exactly he went to.

Jughead emerged from the stairs and into the kitchen. He now wore his work clothes instead of his plaid pants and t-shirt. Betty smiled taking in the sight of him. He changed, almost as if only Betty could see him that way. That thought was enough to make Betty's stomach drop. “Thank you, Betts. I'm starving.” He said taking a seat. 

Jellybean sat across from Jughead and observed the easiness that the pair had settled into. It was no where near a marriage-like relationship but they were slowly getting there.

Jughead downed his breakfast while Betty slowly ate. Betty was relieved her morning sickness had eased but she was still afraid to eat too fast. 

Jughead took his own plate and Betty's and washed them in the sink. Betty muttered a thank you and stood up. “Maybe I should change. I'm still in my pajamas.” Betty noticed with a nervous laugh. 

“Whatever you're comfortable in. We won't judge.” Jellybean assured with a smile. Betty thought about changing. All of her jeans were getting tight and her pajamas felt super comfortable. Pajamas it was.

“Let's go sit in the living room.” Betty suggested gesturing towards the living room. Jellybean nodded and stood up and walked to the living room. 

Jughead finished washing their dishes and sat them on the drying rack. He dried his own hands and walked towards Betty. “I'll be off to work now.” He informed her with a nod. 

“Okay, oh! Jughead can I borrow the truck? We need groceries.” Betty asked with pleading eyes. “After Jellybean and the kids leave that is. I know how to drive and I have a gps.”

Jughead chuckled as her ramble to convince him to let her even though he already decided he was saying yes. “Sure, the keys are on that key rack.” He said pointing, “be gentle with her, she's old.” 

Betty laughed and nodded. “I'll let you know when I leave.”

“I’d appreciate that.” He said kissing her head. “Enjoy your day, I'll see you later. Oh your debit card is on the counter.” With that he was out the door.

Betty sighed seeing him go out the door, she already missed his presence in the house. She shook the thoughts out of her head and joined Jellybean in the living room. 

“You're showing more and more everyday.” Jellybean noted from the couch with a smile. Betty smiled and glanced down at her stomach, her hand laying on it. “Yeah I guess so.” 

“Sit. Relax. I've got some things for you.” Jellybean motioned to the couch. Betty smiled and sat across from Jellybean in the lazyboy they had in the living room. Jellybean handed Betty the paper bag with a grin. “Open it.”

Betty smiled down at the bag, she couldn't imagine what was inside as she opened it carefully. Inside, underneath some tissue paper was a light brown baby dress. It was decorated with farm animals and a small brown bow on its shoulder. 

“It was Anna's.” Jellybean explained causing Betty to burst into tears. “Oh Betty, what's wrong?” She asked coming to her side. Betty laughed at herself for crying. “I'm sorry. I just feel so overly emotional. You guys are so sweet and welcoming and I've done nothing.”

“Oh sweetheart, you're family and that baby is family.” Jellybean assured her pulling her into a hug. “We all love you so much already. Don't worry honey, you're home now.”

Betty wiped her tears and nodded to her words. “Thank you, I lost my sister and my niece but now I have another sister, a niece and a nephew.” Betty said smiling through her tears.

Betty and Jellybean spent their morning talking about the baby and stories of Anna and Noah when they were little. Betty only hoped her daughter was as well behaved and adorable as her new niece and nephew. 

Betty gathered her things and text Jughead to let him know she was leaving for town. Dakota stood near the truck, her eyes pleading to go with Betty. Betty smiled at the dog below. “No, you stay here with daddy.” Dakota whimpered an argument then ran off towards the north field.

It would be a long ride but she was getting used to the 45 minutes ride to everywhere. It took 45 minutes to get to town, 45 minutes to go to Jellybean’s house, and an hour and 45 minutes to get to the nearest train station. She climbed into the truck and rummaged through Jughead's CD collection. The old truck didn't have any way to hook up an electronic device so Jughead stuck to CDs. Betty searched through the various genres he had, country, grunge, and pop. What an odd combination of music he had lying in his glove compartment. She settled on a Beatles top hits CD and popped it into the radio. Pulling her seatbelt across her chest she went on her way.

The ride seemed to be shorter with the music keeping Betty company. She arrived in town and pulled the truck into the biggest parking spot she could find and climbed out of the truck. 

“Betty!!!” 

Betty turned to find the voice calling her and there stood Mrs.Tate. She hadn't seen her since the wedding a week prior. Mrs. Tate wrapped her arms around Betty. “How are you love? Jughead treating you alright?” Betty flushed thinking of how he held her in his solid arms just the night before. “Yes, he is treating me right.”

Mrs. Tate noticed a bulge poking against her and looked down to investigate. “Well I say he treating you very well.” She stated with a giggle all her own. 

Betty reddened knowing Mrs. Tate wasn't stupid and probably could figured it out that the baby wasn't Jughead’s. Betty cleared her throat quietly, “I'll be honest it happened before we were married, an engagement celebration of sorts.” Betty fibbed with a wink. It was 2017, certainly she couldn't judge her for sleeping with her fiancé. 

Mrs. Tate's face began to glow, “Well he has always been a looker!” She giggled and threw her hand to her face in embarrassment. “So what brings you in town Betty?” 

“Groceries, Jughead has a big appetite and so do I right now.” Betty said placing her hands on her stomach. Mrs. Tate smiled and wrapped an arm around Betty, “This way, I'll get you everything you need.”

Betty got everything she needed from the store and loaded it all into the truck with the help of Pop Tate himself. She thanked him and climbed into the truck. Once settled she turned the key in the ignition. The truck didn't purr to a start. Instead, it shook and jumped. She sighed and tried again, no luck. Again, no luck.

Shit.

Betty pulled out her phone and selected Jughead's name in her phonebook. The ringing noise annoyed her as she waited for his answer.

“Hello?”

Betty sighed. “Juggie, I need you.”

With a few simple words. Truck, Broken, Now. Jughead had called a neighbor and rode into town with them. Betty had no idea they even had close neighbors, but when standing in the both field you can see the neighboring farm. 

Pop emerged from the diner with a concerned look on his face. “What is it sugar?”

Betty smiled at him, “The car won't start. Jug is coming.” 

“Come in and sit down while you're waiting, he's gonna be awhile.”

Betty sat in one of the booths, it was cherry red with a bluish white table. It looked identical to any other diner you would find in the United States. She sunk into the booth, a steaming hot chocolate in front of her. Betty sipped on her hot chocolate and hugged herself trying to keep warm and calm her nerves.

The bell sounded letting the diner know that someone had entered. Betty looked up to see Jughead's concerned face. “Sorry Betts. Sometimes I wish we didn't live so far away from town.”

“It's okay. I got hot chocolate!” She explained with excitement like a young kid would. 

Jughead knitted his eyebrows at the cup then turned to Pop with a glare. “Caffeine-free?” He questioned.

“No such thing, Jug.” Pop said with a shrug but sending a wink to Betty as Jughead looked away.

“Let's look at the truck.” Jughead said walking out the door. Betty followed and watched as he tinkered with the mechanics under the hood. 

“Okay Betty. Try it now.” Jughead instructed after a few minutes. Betty turned the key and the truck came roaring to life. Betty cheered from inside the truck, it was fixed after only an hour. Just think if the drive wasn't 45 minutes, Betty would have only been stuck for 15 minutes.

They rode home singing along to the Beatles and pointing out clouds that looked like famous people. By the time they arrived home it was dark. Jughead hopped in the shower and Betty changed into her pajamas.

Betty snuggled into the bed, positioning her pillow just right. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't manage it. 

The shower turned off getting Betty's attention. Jughead was in bed now with his plaid pajama pants. His arms most likely empty except for his book. Betty sighed and flipped over on her side. She closed her eyes again with yet again no luck. 

Betty threw the covers off of her and marched out her bedroom door, past Dakota, and into Jughead's room. She had barely entered the room before Jughead noticed her.

“Juggie… Can I sleep in here?” was the only thing she said but in her eyes Jughead saw volumes. Her words were more than a simple question. She wanted to lay with him, to be in his arms, she wanted to sleep in the same bed on nights where there was no storm, nothing that needed to be confronted, just her and Jughead together in a normal way. She wanted to open her heart to him and so did he. 

Jughead stood up and swiftly walked to her closing the gap between them. He took her face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Betty gasped not expecting such a reaction. She kissed him back gently but it was backed with heat. Jughead pulled her body close to his and held her still. He pulled away so a few inches stood between them. 

“Is that a yes?” Betty asked with a smile, her bottom lip wedged under her teeth.

“Hell yeah.” Jughead countered kissing her again and leading her by her hand to the bed. 

They laid together, the lights low, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Dakota jumped onto the bed and wedged herself in between their legs. The dog sighed contented knowing this was how things were supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead awoke early the sun rays beaming across his face, it was early, around 5 am. He was used to waking up early on the farm ready for the day’s work. What he wasn’t used to was the sleeping blonde in his arms. Last night, he took a crazy chance and kissed Betty. All night he dreamt of the ways her lips felt, soft, eager, and plump. He woke up thinking of how quickly he wanted to kiss her lips again. He had been waiting for the day when he could hold her and treat her like his own. He glanced down at Betty who was still asleep in his arms, he was almost anticipating it to blow up in his face, for her to change her mind or for him to mess up somehow. He sighed pulling her close and kissing her head, taking in the time he had left. 

As Jughead got lost in his thoughts, Betty began to stir beneath him. Jughead shifted his eyes to meet hers as they opened. A smile formed on her face as she drew small circles on his chest. “Morning.” She practically whispered. 

Jughead smiled down at her and tucked a hair behind her ear. “Good Morning, Betts.” He couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to her lips where her tongue was guiding across the surface. Jughead sighed letting his hand caress her chin pulling it up to meet his lips. He moved closer to her and softly took her lips into his. He could feel her smile against his lips, this just made him never want to stop kissing her. Jughead allowed his hand drop from her chin to her hips and slightly forward to rest on her stomach. Everytime he noticed her stomach, he realized she was getting farther along. They were closer and closer to having their baby. He pulled away just enough for their lips to separate but stayed close to her face. “Breakfast?”

“Hmmm, how about we stay here?” Betty grinned as she kissed him again.

Jughead laughed against her lips, “As much as I want that, I have plants to water since we haven’t had any rain.”

Betty pouted and ran her fingers through his hair, “Can I help you?” 

“Only if you don’t overdo yourself.” Jughead clarify with a cock of his eyebrow as if to warn her. Betty giggled and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Don't start.” He warned kissing her softly.

Betty giggled and rolled away from him. Dakota stood at the doorway, a whimper and a cock of her head sent their way. “Are you hungry, Dakota?” Dakota howled and ran downstairs. Betty laughed and followed her downstairs, Jughead quickly behind her. 

Quickly after breakfast Jughead found Betty some old overalls in a box of his mother's clothes. She pulled on the overalls and fixed her hair atop her head. 

“You are adorable, Betty.” He grabbed another item from the box and tossed it towards her. “It's getting chilly, take this.” Betty shrugged on the heavy sweater admiring how soft it felt. Jughead smiled at her appearance and threw her arm around her shoulder. “Come on.” He said kissing her head. 

They worked for a few hours in the fields pulling weeds from the seedling plants’ base. Betty wiped her brow and sighed. “This is a lot of work.” She lamented. 

Jughead chuckled with a nod. “Yeah I know maybe you should take a break.” He suggested, “Don't want to hurt baby forsythia.” He teased with a laugh. 

Betty's eyes widened, “No there's no way we're naming our baby that.” Just the fact that Betty had said it was their baby made Jughead's heart pound. This beautiful woman had been dropped into his lap and now she acted as if this was exactly where she wanted to be. 

Jughead's smile wasn't hiding anymore it was a full on grin. “You know that's jellybean’s name.” He said with a serious facade attached to his face. Betty glared at him her pregnancy hormones escalating. “What do you suggest Betty?”

“Something pretty.” 

“And Forsythia isn't?” He teased. 

Betty huffed crossing her arms. “I swear Pendleton!” 

Jughead gasped mockingly. “Oh she's pulling out the big guns.” Jughead said with an accompanying oooo. 

Betty shook her head at him wiping her forehead from the sweat beading across her face. “What about Emma? Rose? Samantha?”

Jughead smiled with a nod taking in what she said. “They all are very pretty. You can decide later, we still have 4 months.”

“Me? I'm not deciding.”

“Betty, it's your baby.”

“No, Jughead,” She said softly walking towards him. She set her hands on his chest and looked softly up at him. “It's our baby. We're gonna name her together.” 

Those words were enough to melt his heart. It wasn't a mistake that had flew out of her mouth. She deliberately said it, she really felt it was their baby. He smiled down at her quickly capturing her lips in his.

As if on cue Dakota came running up, barking. Jughead groaned and pulled away, “What is it girl?” Dakota started barking again and running in the direction of the house. Jughead sighed and followed after her Betty's hand in his. They walked towards the house and as they got closer Betty noticed a car in the driveway. Her eyes light up as she recognized it. “POLLY!!!!” She exclaimed dropping Jughead's hand and running towards the house. Before Jughead could warn her to be careful she was in her sister’s arms. A smaller version of Betty hugging her leg. 

“Omg I can't believe you're here! Come on I'll make you some tea.” Betty said picking Megan up carefully so as not to hurt herself or the baby. She took Polly's hand into her own and led them to the house.

Jughead watched from the distance as they walked into the house Dakota with them. He sighed, he knew all of this would be short lived. Her sister was here and who knows what that meant but things were about to change, he could feel it. He turned his back to house and when back to work. 

Betty poured the hot raspberry tea into a mug for Polly as Megan laid on the floor with Dakota stroking his fur. Betty sat down and smiled at Megan. “So Polly you guys came a long way, what's the occasion?”

“I had to see what awful place mom sent you to.” Polly paused and looked around. “It seems okay despite being old. Oh Betty the town is 45 minutes away? What happens if there's an emergency? Or you need a last minute ingredient? Do you even get cell service here?”

Betty shook her head. “Polly everything is fine. It's an adjustment but we are doing fine.”

“We?” Polly questioned.

“Yeah me, the baby, and Jughead.”

“You're including him on this? Oh Betty! Don't tell me you've fallen for him, after only a month.” Polly demanded with a frightened look.

Betty smiled thinking of what her Jughead had been through since just the night before. “I'm getting there. He's really great, I mean he's taken me in and has been nothing but wonderful. He's never cross with me and he gives me space when I need it.” Betty paused. “And when I don't need space we'll those are the best times.” Betty grinned thinking of that morning curled up in bed kissing him.

Polly just simply rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. Megan got up from the floor and walked over to Betty placing her hands on Betty's stomach. “Aunt Betty, why is belly bigger now?” Megan ask sweetly looking up at Betty.

“Because honey, there is a baby in there. Me and Uncle Jughead’s baby.” Betty explained earning a groan from Polly. Betty shot a look to Polly. 

As they were talking Jughead came inside the back door to wash his hands and use the bathroom. He could hear Betty and Polly's conversation clear as day.

“You're seriously gonna claim it's his baby!?” Polly sneered at Betty.

“Would you rather me tell your daughter the whole story in detail?”

“You know what I mean Betty!”

Betty stood up and clenched her arms to her sides. “If you don't approve of my choices, you can leave! I didn't ask you to come here. I'm not even sure why you did considering you didn't even care enough to be happy when I told you it was a girl!” 

“Come on Megan, we're leaving.” Polly grabbed her purse and her daughter’s hand and left out the door. A muffled “Bye aunt betty” escaping Megan's lips.

Betty began to cry as she heard the engine start outside. She grabbed onto the chair for stability. Jughead came around the corner and pulled her into a hug. “Shhh. It's alright.” With those comforting words Betty sobbed harder into his shirt. Jughead held her close into her sobs were quieted to frequent sniffs.

“Why don't you go take a hot bath? I'll take care of dinner okay?” Jughead suggested. Betty's head came up from his chest slowly moving in a slow nod. Jughead wiped off her tear stained face and kissed her head.

Betty left to take a bath and Jughead started to make dinner for them. He fried some hamburgers and made them both cheeseburgers with lettuce and tomato. She put them on plates with pot lids overtop to keep them warm. 

Jughead ran up the steps and to the bathroom which was cracked slightly open. Jughead held his hand on the door so hit wouldn't open anymore. “Betty?”

A meek “yes?” came from the other side of the door. Jughead opened it slightly and walked inside. The mirrors were steamed and the room was humid. Betty soaked in the old claw foot tub, her hair in a knot atop her head. “Hey how are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” Betty simply responded rubbing her neck trying to get rid of the tension. Jughead walked behind her and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, his arms resting on either side of her arms. “Dinner’s ready if you're hungry.” 

Betty nodded and pointed to the towel hanging by the mirror. “Can you hand me that towel?” 

Jughead moved to get the towel then brought it over to her. He unfolded it to hold it in front of her. Betty stepped out of the tub carefully and into the towel wrapping it around her. 

Jughead smiled at her pulling her into a wet hug. He pulled her close and let his lips meet hers. He knew that Betty didn't know he had heard the conversation but he still wanted to show how grateful he was that she wanted him too. He pulled away wiping his mouth, “I’ll be downstairs.” He said briefly, leaving Betty breathless.

They sat in silence for the first few bites of their cheeseburgers. Jughead took a drink of his water. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jughead asked Betty calmly not wanting to push her too far. 

Betty sat her burger down and sat her hands on her lap, her eyes focused on the plate in front of her. She wanted so badly to open up to him, for their relationship to be normal. But inside she was scared that he would change his mind and leave her. She always felt unloved and search for a place where she felt loved. That was how she got into this mess in the first place. Now she had a loving home with a man who cared for her. She told herself that was enough for now.

“She told me I was stupid for wanting to be with you and that I had no right calling the baby, ours” Betty said looking up at him. “So I told her to get out.”

Jughead smiled softly at her reaching to take her hand. “You're not stupid I want to be with you too. And that baby is ours, only me and you will know otherwise.”

Betty smiled at him as she stood up to gather their plates. Securing the plates in her arms she leaned down to kiss him. 

Jughead smiled into their kiss and groaned quietly as she pulled away. “Movie or bed?”

“Movie but I might fall asleep.” Betty confessed as she started on the dishes. Jughead left the room to start the movie. Maybe this was going to work out. As of right now she was right where she needed to be. She was with Jughead, fully now committed. Their baby would be in their arms in four short months. They be a family, a mismatched jigsaw puzzle of a family, but a family at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter guys! I really hope you enjoy it!

Betty woke before Jughead the next morning, her eyes squinted open to the light streaming into the room. Her head slightly ached from the stress of the day before, her stomach churning. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, her stomach not giving her any rest. At her last doctor's appointment they said her morning sickness should subside but yet here it was again. 

She looked over to Jughead who was asleep with his arm draped over his head, his dark eyelashes grazing his sharp cheekbones. Betty smiled at him as he began to stir. He woke up, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing that he saw was Betty's face and that made him elated like nothing in his life could bring him down. Everyday his feelings grew stronger and he couldn't seem to push them away. He smiled as he took in her beautiful visage. Jughead eyebrows scoured as he noticed that something was off.

“Betty, you look pale. Are you okay?” Jughead asked sitting up with her and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah.” Betty replied weakly, “I'm just nauseous. Morning sickness.” She said shrugging it off. Although Jughead wasn't so easily convinced. He reached up and felt her forehead, checking for a fever. It was hot to the touch, so much so that he pulled his hand away at the feeling. 

“Betty. You're burning up!” He said frantically quickly realizing this wasn't ‘just’ morning sickness. Betty had never gotten a fever with her morning sickness before. “I'm gonna go get you tea. Take off as many layers as you can and lay down.” He said kissing her head quickly. “I'll be back.” He said climbing out of bed and ran downstairs. 

Jughead was pouring the hot water into the cup with the tea bag when he heard vomiting coming from the upstairs. He grabbed the mug and walked back up the stairs. 

Betty was hunched over the toilet in her underwear when Jughead came into the bedroom. He sat the tea on the bedstand then joined her in the bathroom taking a hold of her hair gently. Betty sighed and wiped her mouth, “Thank you.” She whispered trying to stand up. Everytime she tried to stand up she would lose her balance and Jughead would keep her from falling. Jughead couldn't how weak she was, she could barely stand. He decided to lift her up and carry her back to bed. He laid her gently onto the bed and pulled just the sheet over her. 

“The room is spinning.” Betty mentioned softly making Jughead even more worrisome. 

“I'm calling the doctor.” Jughead proclaimed grabbing his cell phone and dialing the doctor's number. Betty wanted to protest but she was too weak to attempt it. Jughead walked into the bathroom as he waited for the doctor answer. He grabbed the thermometer out of the cabinet and turned it on. As the doctor answered the phone, Jughead walked back into the bedroom and held the thermometer in front of Betty, to which she opened her mouth and he put it in. 

“Yeah, Hi Dr. Evans. This is Jughead Jones. My wife woke up this morning feeling nauseous. She's pregnant so she thought it was morning sickness but she has a fever, her body is very weak she can barely stand, and she is dizzy.” Jughead paused listening to the doctor. “Oh it's…” The thermometer beeps as if on a timer collaborated with the doctor. Jughead took and read it to the Doctor. “102.3” Jughead once again fell into silence listening. “Okay, thank you. Yes. Hurry.” Jughead hung up the phone and sat gently on the bed. Betty laid her head on his lap as if it was an automatic response. He stroked her hair as they waited for the doctor to arrive. Jughead lifted his eyes to the ceiling and hoped he got there soon so he would know what was wrong.

Jughead had set up a bucket on the floor so that Betty could throw up without moving. She would too weak to get herself to the bathroom. By the time she could tell Jughead she needed to go the bathroom and him be able to get her there, she would have made a mess. So this was a much easier solution. 

Betty got sick a few more times before the doctor knocked on the front door. Jughead moved her gently off his lap and went downstairs to let the the man in. As soon as Jughead opened the door he asked where Betty was. Jughead led him up the stairs and to the left where their bedroom was. Betty laid on the bed with just a thin sheet covering the middle of her body. She was oddly modest considering the situation. The doctor entered the room but quickly turned to face Jughead. “Wait Here.” He said closing the door on Jughead leaving him and Dakota in the hallway. Dakota barked to try and get her way inside the room. Jughead sighed, “Sorry girl, that's not gonna work on this guy.” 

Jughead sat down on the top step, his head in his hands. His slender hands sat softly on top of his nose and mouth, his breathed jagged. He had no clue what was going on in the bedroom, what the doctor had figured out, or what he was doing for Betty to get well. For the first time since she had shown up at that church Jughead had no clue what was going on with Betty. Even in Betty's silence he had small inclinations of her feelings by her actions and the aura she let out into a room. But now with the door between them and her presence off centered by her illness, he was sitting at square one.

Jughead mind wandered back to the day he first met Betty. She walked into the church that day with Mrs. Tate and it felt like his world stopped for a minute. Her blonde hair sat in a sleek ponytail which he learned later was an everyday hairstyle for his wife. Her body was slender with curves bumping out at the right spots. He remembered his face erupting with a smile that he couldn't help but hide. Betty's face reddened at the gesture with a coy smile and he became more infatuated with her. She walked up the aisle closer to him, her features becoming more clear and beautiful. In that moment he was overjoyed, he had really lucked out in the wife he was given. 

When Jellybean came to him and explained what the pastor had told her, he was intrigued by the story. A young woman close to his age had become pregnant and she needed a place to go. Her parents didn't approve of her immorality and wanted to send her away. They wanted to send her somewhere far away from their home, somewhere like Lanesboro, Minnesota. But the part that perplexed Jughead was that they didn't just want to send her away for the term of her pregnancy to relax. They wanted to send her away forever and for her to marry a man where she went. He first thought was ‘geez this is 1932!’ but upon Jellybeans pestering for an answer, he said yes. Jughead knew that he had no prospects of marriage. He knew every woman in Lanesboro and the neighboring towns and there was no one there for him. He wasn't one to go out looking for a relationship, he was a homebody. The whole knew this as a fact, he was the town loner who never took his beanie off, he was a weirdo. It was the main reason why the pastor suggested Jughead as Betty’s solution. Jughead didn't have any plans that Betty would get in the way of. If Jughead wanted to find a wife he would have to visit another state and he wasn't going to try that hard. He was satisfied with his life on the farm but he couldn't help but feel relieved at the offer Jellybean put on the table. 

When he decided to take Betty in, he never imagined he'd get so lucky. Floating down the church’s aisle was a stunning woman who he got to take home and spend a life with. In that moment he knew somehow, someway they would have a happy life together. He hoped to have a relationship with her but he wasn't expecting anything especially only two months after her arrival. He was grateful for the result this situation had brought him.

With the memories of their wedding flooding his mind, tears began to slid down his face. Dakota whimpered next to him setting her head on his lap. Jughead couldn't lose her. They were just started off together, their real marriage was just beginning. The baby didn't deserve to lose its life when it hadn't begun yet. Jughead began to cry harder the tears quickly turning to sobs. He wasn't a religious man despite his family’s beliefs. God hadn't done much good for him in his life. He didn't blame God for the events in his life but he couldn't say He was ever there for him when he felt he needed him. He figured he was desperate enough so maybe God would listen this time. Jughead closed his eyes and prayed. 

It was a silent prayer. Jughead knew if he tried to talk out loud, his voice would give out. God I know that we haven't ever been close and I've never been one to come to you with my problems or with praise. But I need your help. Betty is sick and I have no idea what's going on. The doctor won't let me in and I feel so helpless. The point is God, I can't lose Betty. She is my life now and that baby whether blood or not is my daughter. If I lost either of them, I wouldn't know what to do. I don't know if I would be stronger enough to go on. I wouldn't want to live a life without them. I got through life before them but now that they're mine I couldn't imagine not being with them. I'm begging you God. Please do not take my family, help them get through this. I promise I'll do whatever you ask of me if you let them live. Please, God.

Before Jughead could say amen, he heard a soft voice behind him. “Jughead…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, especially with that cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy this chapter and your long weekend(if you're in the US)! I am thankful for all of my readers this year!
> 
> Love you all  
> Kay

“Jughead…”

Jughead and Dakota’s heads popped up in unison as they heard the doctor's gruff voice. Jughead's eyes lifted up to the ceiling as if he was sending one plea to God. He looked back to the doctor and stood up to face him. “What's the news doc?”

“Well, Betty seemed to have contracted the flu. Her fever recently spiked to 104.” Jughead heart dropped. He know a fever that high was dangerous for anyone but especially for a pregnant woman carrying her first child. The doctor continued, “A fever can be extremely dangerous for a pregnant woman considering her immune system is compromised. In some cases it can lead to miscarriages or in later months the baby can contract an infection themselves causing birth defects.” Jughead took a deep breath holding onto his beanie in pure worry. The doctor smiled at him, “However, her fever has reduced back to 102 and she is continuing to show signs of recovery. She hasn't gotten sick since I've arrived and she is regaining her orientation.” 

Jughead sighed relieved of the good news. “Will she be okay? What about the baby?”

“As long as Betty's condition continues to improve, they will both be just fine.” Jughead smiled, “oh thank you.” Jughead said to the doctor then looking up, he murmured another thank you. 

“I'm going to take my leave now but I need you to keep up her care.” The doctor urged Jughead.

Jughead nodded, “Of course, anything.”

“I need you to monitor her fever. If it rises above 102 again. Call me!” He paused for emphasis. “She's dehydrated, so keep plenty of fluids in her. Water mainly, ginger ale or tea if she can't keep the water down. When she's up to eating again, start with soup or bread. Something light. If her condition worsens or changes at all, call me. We need to keep that baby safe.” Jughead nodded curtly at the doctor as if taking in an order from a commander.

The doctor nodded at him starting down the steps. “I'll see myself out.” He clarified as he continued down the steps. Dakota followed as if she needed to ensure his safe departure. 

Jughead took a deep breath of relief and walked into the room where Betty laid. Betty was positioned in a slight sitting position. She was conscious but clearly still weak, her face sickly pale. Her eyes lit up as she noticed Jughead walking into the room. “Hey.” She said weakly the happiness seeping through her voice.

Betty had spent the last few hours in pain, her mental abilities dull. Every time she awakened from sleep hoping for a bright horizon she was faced with a stranger. But now she could see the relief and light through the green eyes peering into hers. She reached out beckoning him to walk towards her. 

Jughead obliged with a smile and walked towards her sitting on the bed next to her. She quickly let her body collapse into him, his arms instantly safeguarding around her. 

She was still warm to the touch despite her declining fever and her skimpy outfit of a sweat drenched sports bra and her underwear. Jughead allowed her hand to run gently up and down her arm. Betty shivered under the interaction making Jughead unsure if it spawned from the fever or from his touch. Betty's eyes glanced up at him through batted eyes. He smiled gently at her, his thumb gently stroking her face. “How are you feeling?” He asked searching her face for answers. She shrugged off the question with a sigh, her head falling back onto his chest.

“I will get you some ginger ale and crackers.” Jughead began to move underneath Betty to leave the bed. Betty held onto him tightly, a whine spewing from her mouth. Jughead looked down at her in confusion. “Will you let me go?” 

Betty whined again keeping her hold on him. “No.” She groaned against his shirt.

Jughead shook his head. “Betty let me go so you can eat and get your hydration back.” He said with a authoritative look that made her coil inside and obey. She let go of his waist and sat back against the bed frame. “I'll be right back don't you worry.” He said kissing her forehead and standing up beside the bed. He couldn't imagine leaving her again but just for a few minutes. He almost lost her and he wouldn't take that chance again.

Jughead returned quickly with the crackers and ginger ale. To which Betty smiled, “You came back!” She cheered at the sight of him. Jughead chuckled at her setting the ginger ale on the bedstand and the crackers in her hand. “Eat slow. We don't want to upset your stomach.” After a few bites of the crackers Betty fell into a silent sleep. Jughead smiled and pulled the covers up over her. He pulled a book from the shelf and sat beside her to read it.

After ten minutes or so of blissful sleep she woke up to Jughead’s quiet reading. She smiled up at him as she sat up carefully. “Are you reading the mystery book again?” Betty said peering over his shoulder, her head resting softly there. 

Jughead smiled at her voice and gentle touch.”Yeah,it's called “Blossoms in the River” he said with smile setting the book down. “It's about a young man named Jason Blossom who is found dead in the river.” Betty nodded taking in the summary.

“I feel icky.” Betty stated, rubbing her leg as if the filth would rub off. Jughead quickly felt her head, but no warmth radiated from it. “No fever.” He informed. Betty shook her head. “No, I mean I feel icky and need a shower but I'm too weak.” 

Jughead nodded, “Come on, I'll get you in the bath.” He stood up to help her off the bed. Once he got her off of the bed, he reached down and picked her up in his arms. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Juggie.”

Jughead carried her into the bathroom and gently sat her on the toilet as he started filling the tub with water. He set the water to lukewarm and let it fill up about half way. “Alright Betty.” He said turning around to a now naked Betty. Jughead gulped at the sight, his insides already stirring. “Let's get you in.” He said walking to her and letting her takes his hands to stand. In a moment of weakness, he let himself scan the length of her body. He really couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He quickly looked up and started to guide her to the tub. “It's okay Jug. You're my husband.” She paused briefly, “You're allowed to look.” She said a faint blush creeping onto her face. 

Jughead began to blush at her response and tried to keep his masculinity in check. “Okay.” He whispered as if he was scared they were dreaming and they would wake up if he was too loud. Jughead helped her climb into the tub and sit carefully.

Once she was settled inside the tub Jughead stood to leave. “No, Jughead, wait. I'm so weak can you stay and help me?” Betty asked with pleading eyes. 

Jughead smiled at her and nodded. He dropped onto his knees and picked up a loofah that was nearby. Gently he picked up water with the loofah and let it run over her body. 

Betty shivered the first few times, the warm water causing a sensation to run through her body. The droplets of water slowly slid down her arms. Jughead followed the movement of the drops with his eyes, feeling warm. He knew she was still tired from the sickness. He might be her husband, but he still felt a bit guilty about the stirring feelings in the pit of his stomach. Especially when she was in such a vulnerable state. He must have stopped washing her skin as he was deep in thought, because when his eyes returned to her face, he found her smiling with an amused expression. He blushed and continued squeezing the warm water over her shoulders and arms.  
Betty leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of the water, cleansing her of the fever-induced sweat clinging to her skin. She watched Jughead as he concentrated on his task. He seemed determined not to look at her, rather looking at the loofah and everywhere else but her exposed body. Betty couldn’t believe the gentleness and the goodness of the man she had married. So respectful of her, always. However, in this moment she wanted him to test the boundaries they had put in place. She reached out and placed her hand over his as he was rubbing the loofah over her neck. Their eyes locked and Betty could see Jughead's eyes becoming dark, his pupils dilated, an intensity boring into her eyes. Her own breath was becoming labored, and not because of any distress from the flu. Her flushed state was purely brought on by her husband. She ached to feel his fingertips brush against her skin, but she knew that he wouldn't proceed unless she told him it was okay. With an alluring smile, she gently took the loofah from his hand and placed it down into the tub of water 

“Betts? I need to keep the water on you or you might get a chill.” He said, his eyes not leaving hers, worry slowing taking over the need in his eyes. 

Betty shook her head gently. “I know you’ll keep me warm, Juggie.” She thought of added a ‘touch me’ but there was a need as Jughead's hand relaxed against her shoulder. Betty leaned forward and rested her head against the side of the tub, dragging his hand down to rest on her collarbone. 

Jughead swallowed but didn’t make any attempt to move his hand away. He began tracing light circles against her skin, dangerously close to the tops of her breasts.

A small smile crept onto Betty’s face as she could feel him relaxing and growing bolder. He got up on his knees and moved his hands to massage her shoulders. She turned so her back was to him, giving him a better angle as he rubbed gently across her shoulder blades and neck

Jughead couldn’t help but notice how her breathing had become heavier and her chest began to heave as he dragged his calloused fingers across her damp skin. When he hit a particular spot near her clavicle, he swore he heard a low moan. He wondered what else he could do to illicit another divine sound. Before he had time to second guess himself, he dipped his head to kiss her neck lightly. Betty exhaled and leaned her head back further, settling it on his lowered shoulder.

“Jug…” She breathed out in pleasure. 

Jughead’s eyes snapped open. “Are you okay? Should I not… It's probably not a good idea for you to get too cold. Let’s get you back to bed.” He stood quickly grabbing a nearby towel.

Betty sighed but agreed. It was probably for the best for her to get back to bed while she still had the strength to. If only, she could have stayed there a little longer. Lost in his gentle caresses.

With Jughead's help she stood out up and climbed out of the tub. He handed her the towel from the counter. 

Betty wrapped the towel around her in a modest fashion. “Would you help me dry off?” She asked hoping he wouldn't retreat back to his shell. 

Jughead hesitated only for a moment, before nodding his head. He began to dry off her torso gently. He was trying hard to help her remain standing while drying her off. A quick moment of fumbling fell over them causing the towel to drop. Jughead's hand quickly grabbed Betty's hip to steady her and she stilled under his touch. Her right hand steadied herself against his shoulder. The other moved to rest against his hand positioned on her hip. Her eyes settled on his, before dropping down to gaze at his lips. She had already kissed him and yet every time she looked to his lips she yearned to feel them on her.

Jughead dropped his head to look down at her body. He struggled to controlled himself since they set foot in the bathroom, and now he wasn't fighting anymore. He took in the curves of her body and every detail he could see. Her chest was flushed from their recent interaction. Her soft pink nipples were standing erect towards him. Her bellybutton formed a perfect smooth circle, one deep enough to run your tongue over and send shivers down any girl’s back. Her belly was protruding towards him reminding him of the reason she was here. He was suddenly so grateful for her strict mother. Her legs were two breaktaking pillars weak under his touch. He couldn't believe this was his beautiful wife. Mother of the child that would be his, blood or not.

Betty's breath became heavy as Jughead’s eyes scanned her body. She couldn't take the heat pitting in his stomach anymore, she grabbed Jughead’s face and pulled it to hers. Her lips eagerly attacked his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead groaned at his naked wife pressed against him, suddenly wishing he was naked too. 

Betty was quickly becoming needed as she used all her might to try and climb up his body. Jughead gently pushed her away and broke their kiss. 

“No baby we gotta stop. You're sick, you have a fever. You are in no condition to…” He trailed off as if he was scared to say it, scared she wasn't hoping for the same thing.

“You're right.” Betty said biting her lip, “Sorry I got carried away.” 

“Don't apologize. I like it.” Jughead grinned pulling her close and gently kissing her lips before leading her back to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

About a week had past since Betty's health scare and the steamy encounter she and Jughead had shared. She felt more and more attached to the baby growing inside her everyday and to the man who had welcomed them into his home. Even though she was only 5 months along, she received text messages everyday from Jellybean, Anna, and Veronica suggesting baby names. Some of the suggestions she really liked and other she couldn't help but push away. 

Her fever was gone and they had settled into their daily routines again. Jughead works everyday in the fields as usual and Betty tended to the house. Some days she would much prefer the outside work to the house. But Jughead wouldn't allow it since she fell sick right after she helped him in the fields. The only outdoor task she was permitted to complete was fetching the eggs and milking the cows. Betty of course wanted more but she could take what she could get. 

The days drag on with mundane tasks and sweet kisses, but one thing lingers in Betty's mind and she couldn't shake it. She and Jughead had barely touched each other since her sponge bath. Of course they cuddled at night and they shared chaste kisses but nothing compared to that night. She wanted him so badly but he was so occupied with the farm he had barely looked at her. 

Jughead was busy chopping down trees in the field, his mind racing. He couldn't keep the image of Betty's body out of his head. He wanted to march right into the house and carry her off to bed. However, he continued to second guess the meaning of that night. What if it was a moment of weakness? Her fever talking? He sighed shaking her head and wiping of his brow. 

Betty had spent the day washing many loads of laundry. Her thoughts in and out of focus. As she was pulling clothes out of the dryer in hoards she caught sight of a familiar piece of clothing. The blue flannel stood out from the dull colors. Betty pulled the button up shirt out of the dryer and examined it in her hands. She thought back to the day she first saw Jughead wearing the shirt. He was cooking her breakfast in their kitchen her first full day on the farm. She remembered taking in his form and realizing just how handsome and sexy her husband really was. As she rubbed the fabric between her fingers, a plan hatched.

That night when Betty was finishing her last load of laundry she stripped of the clothes she had been wearing and slipped on Jughead's blue flannel shirt. Her bra and underwear were left behind leaving only the soft flannel that skimmed against her skin, her nipples puckering at the fabric’s touch. 

Betty took a deep breath before entering their bedroom which they had been sharing since the storm that frazzled Betty. Upon entering the room she made sure to make extra noise as she put the clean clothes away, she was determined to get his attention. That was sometimes hard to do when Jughead was reading. Especially considering that Jughead only had a few chapters of his current book left. 

Jughead looked up from his book at the sound of the dresser drawers opening and closing. He was greeted by the sight of Betty in his very own flannel shirt which fell just below her butt. He gulped as he pants slowly began to tighten. “Betty…” he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Betty smiled to herself knowing she was getting to him. “Hmm?” She asked trying to stay focused on the last few items of clothes she had in her hands. 

“What are you wearing?” He asked putting his book down onto the bed and scanning the backside of her figure. His mouth was turned up into a slight smile as she turned to face him.

“Oh this?” She asked looking down and tugging slightly on the flannel. “I was doing laundry and when I pulled this out it was just so warm, I couldn't resist.” She explained with a small smile on her face trying to hid her smug attitude. She knew he was putty in her hands already.

Jughead chuckled quietly. “Is that so?” He saw into her game, she wanted him to touch her again like that night in the bath. 

Betty smiled as she turned off the overhead light so that only the bed stand lamps were on. “Mhmm, it's very comfortable.” She said sitting next to him on the bed. She tucked her legs under her bottom and laid her head against his shoulder. Jughead had picked his book back up and began to read again. Betty could see he only had four chapters left but she couldn't wait that long. She leaned her head back against the headboard and moved her hand to rest on Jughead's leg. He didn't seem to stir at all, he had become used to her need to touch him whenever they were close together. Betty held in a sigh and let her hand slip onto his inner thigh. 

That move made Jughead perk up, his focus was no longer on his book but on the dainty hand inching closer to his crotch. He couldn't help but tense up underneath her touch. Her hand had now fully covered his erection and slowly behind to rub against it. Jughead took a shaky breath and turned to face her. “Don't start, Mrs. Jones.” He said with a smirk. He kissed her slowly placing his hand on the back of her leg and pulled her close to him. 

Betty squealed wrapping her arms around Jughead's neck and kissing him back. Her plan was working and she couldn't have been more thrilled. 

Jughead let his fingers float over her bare skin. She had been driving him crazy from the minute she walked through the bedroom door. Her legs exposed to him and in his shirt. She was a walking fantasy. Jughead let his hand travel up underneath her shirt as he kissed her deeper. Boldly he shifted his hand’s position to run it up the inside of Betty's legs, right up to the apex of her legs. With a swift touch to her core he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Betty gasped at the light touch of his fingers against her wet center. Her hips pressed forward begging him to touch her again. But he didn't. He pulled his hand away and stopped kissing her. Betty's eyes opened. “Jug? What is it?” She asked noticing the strange look on his face. 

“I don't want to hurt the baby.” Jughead said quickly pulling away from her and sitting up so there was some distance between them. He didn't know if he could think clearly with Betty so close.

“Juggie, you won't.” She said sitting up with him and draping her arms around his shoulders, her hands splayed over his chest. “It's you and me, Juggie. I want you.” 

Jughead shook his head, “No, Betts.” He sighed placing his head in his hands. “You don't understand.”

Betty slid off of him to sit next to him taking a hold of his hands which he had just dropped into his lap. “Jughead, you gotta talk me babe.” She said with concerned eyes.

Jughead looked into her eyes and squeezed her hands gently. “I almost lost you both and it was my fault. I had you outside working and then you got sick.” He paused and quietly he continued. “I almost lost you. I can't risk that again. I- I love you, Betty.” His voice broke gently with the emotion behind those four words. 

Betty's heart melted at the wonderful man before her. “Oh, Juggie,” she sighed thoughtfully taking in the seriousness of those four words. “It wasn't your fault. I promise you. You will never lose us.” 

Jughead looked at her, his eyes deep with emotion. He was truly scared he would lose them and couldn't bear doing anything to risk it. 

Betty sighed softly, “Hey…” She covered his hand with hers. “We don't have to okay?” Honestly, she didn't want to wait til the baby was born to have him. But she wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to or anything that scared him so much. “But… I'm telling you right now. Next time, I'm not going nine months without you inside me.” 

Jughead's eyes widened at her comment. He couldn't manage the words without a deep breath to aide him. “You want to have another baby? A baby that's mine?” He asked his eyes dancing with excitement and shock.

Betty grinned at his reaction and bit her lip gently. She laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand gently. “Of course I do, Jughead. I love you.” 

Jughead was overcome with emotion, he never thought she would love him back so quickly. He smiled picking her up and placing her on his lap. “God Mrs. Jones, you'll be the death of me.” He said with a cheeky smile and kissed her gently savoring the taste of her mouth. Betty immediately kissed him back and slid her fingers into his dark curly locks. 

“You know,” Jughead said pulling away from her kiss and gently laying her back on the bed. “We could still have some fun.” He said with a devilish smirk making Betty shiver with excitement. Slowly Jughead began to descend down her body, his eyes locked on hers. 

“Juggie?” Betty called out questioning what he was doing. Jughead simply put a finger to his mouth in response. 

Jughead wedged his fingers in between her legs and slowly pried them open. Betty bent her legs to give him better access for whatever he was planning. Jughead smiled at her, “Good girl.” Her flannel shirt rode up her legs exposing her round stomach. He smiled at the sight as he pulled back her lips, opening her up. The cool air of the room blew onto Betty's core causing her to gasp. Jughead dipped his head moving it inches from Betty’s wetness. He kept his hand there spreading Betty's lips apart and slowly licked the length of her slit. Betty let out a gentle moan as she reached for Jughead's hair. Jughead moaned himself as she pulled his curls, the vibrations shaking against Betty pink folds. Jughead licked her length again before dipping his tongue inside her. 

Betty couldn't believe that his small tongue could elicit so much pleasure. She could only imagine what his cock would do to her. She moaned as he attacked her core, pulling on his hair again gently. 

Jughead slipped his tongue out of her and moved it up to her clit. His tongue danced on it at first gently then harder and faster. 

Betty moaned again this time the softness was gone. If they had neighbors they would have heard her. She felt on edge already after only a few minutes, she guessed she could blame it on the pregnancy hormones. Or maybe just the way Jughead affected her. Jughead began to suck on her clit and just a few seconds later she was on her high. She moaned wildly as Jughead cleaned up the juices that escaped her. 

“Oh Jug. That was wonderful.” Betty praised as he made his way up to her on the bed. “Let me help you.” She suggested reaching for his member but Jughead stopped her. 

“Tonight was for you.” He assured her kissing her gently. Betty felt a sudden kick in her stomach causing her to gasp, pulling away from Jughead's kiss and placing a hand on her stomach. 

“Oh no, is it that baby!?” Jughead asked frantically searching the situation for answers. “I hurt her didn't I?”

Betty couldn't help but chuckle at Jughead's freak out. “Juggie, it's okay.” She said placing a hand on his shoulder to relax him. “She's healthy, happy even. She's kicking. It's normal, trust me.” She explained taking his hand and placing it onto her stomach where she felt the baby kick. 

Jughead smiled at Betty's reassurance as she laid his hand on her stomach. Within seconds the baby was kicking against his hand, his eyes lighting up. “Wow that's our baby.” He said looking at Betty. She grinned and nodded. Jughead looked back to Betty's stomach. “Hi there baby girl. It's your daddy.” He said rubbing Betty's stomach gently. “I can't wait to meet you.” He added placing a gentle kiss on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been about a week since Jughead and Betty's compromise and if they were being perfectly honest they had had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Whether it was sexy kisses in the fields or groping sessions in the bedroom they were tied together. Betty wished everyday Jughead would change his mind about the “no sex” rule but she knew better.

On Tuesday, Veronica called Betty to invite her to the salon. “A spoiling on me before baby Cooper arrives!” Veronica explained with cheer dropping from her lips. Betty agreed but not before informing Veronica to call the baby girl “baby Jones” not “baby Cooper”. Betty was excited to leave her past behind her and that name held too much of it. 

Veronica was on her way to pick Betty up. She had called about 30 mins prior to let Betty know she was in the car. Which meant she would arrive in about 15 mins. Betty took that opportunity to brush dakota’s coat and wash the breakfast dishes. She was standing at the kitchen sink scrubbing the frying pan that Jughead had cooked eggs in, when she felt hands slip around her waist. Betty smiled to herself setting the pan into the sink. “Can I help you?” 

She didn't receive an answer. Instead, she felt lips on her neck. She slipped her fingers into Jughead's hair as he kissed her, a small moan escaping her mouth. Jughead groaned at that sinful sound. “Do you have to go?” He mumbled against her skin.

Betty sighed gently, “Yes. I promised Veronica.” 

“But.” Jughead started letting his hands drop to the apex of her legs as she felt something hard press into her behind. “I can make it worth your while.” He whispered huskily into her ear as his hand cupped her heat, his middle finger pressing on her opening through her sweatpants. 

Betty gasped, the air caught in her throat. She grabbed his hand before he went any further. “No Jug.” She said moving his hand away from her and turning to face him. “Don't you want me to get to know your family?” She asked with a cock of her eyebrow her arms wrapping around his neck. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well technically Veronica isn't my family.” He said with a smirk. “So I guess it doesn't matter!” Jughead said picking her up and setting her gently on the counter, leaning into kiss her. 

Betty leaned back and sucked her lips inside her mouth so he couldn't kiss her. “No! I'm going Jug!” She said crossing her arms. 

Jughead sighed, “Fine.” He set her back on the floor gently. Just as he did, the doorbell rang. Betty smiled brightly, “Veronica's here!” She said walking towards the door. “Maybe later babe.” She added with a wink before opening the door.

“Betty! Oh my God! You are positively glowing!” Veronica squealed hugging her. Betty flushed and smiled a thank you. 

“Bye Jughead!” Betty yelled letting him know she was leaving before waving goodbye to Dakota and walking out the door.

Betty had to admit Veronica's car was much more comfortable than Jughead's truck. She had much more legroom and a heated seat, perfect for the chilly November day. 

“Have you thought of any baby names?” Veronica asked breaking the silence. 

Betty looked to Veronica her hand resting on her stomach. “Uh a little bit. Me and Jug have talked about it. The only options we thought of is Rose and Emma but they don't really feel right.”

Veronica nodded, “Well just so you know. Veronica is totally up for grabs. I'm not stingy. I can share.” She said seriously before looking at Betty and laughing. Betty laughed at her. “Whatever you say V.”

Betty’s phone buzzed in her lap. She picked it up and took a look at it as Veronica pulled into the salons parking lot. On the screen was a picture of Jughead and Dakota, her head in his lap. The caption underneath read, She took your seat.

Betty giggled shaking her head, quickly texting back. Aren't you supposed to be working? She sat her phone down on her lap again just for it to buzz again. 

Yeah well. Someone got me excited and I needed a cold shower.

Betty gasped lightly at the phone. You started it! Veronica got her attention chirping a quick “ready?” Betty nodded and got out of the car. 

As soon as they entered the Salon named “Serenity”, the two women already in the store all turned to face Betty. “Girls, this is Betty.” She paused thinking that would illicit a response. “Jughead's wife.” And with that the two gasped and walked closer. 

“So you're the one who stole Jughead from us!” The redhead said putting her hand out. “I'm Cheryl. I'm the owner here.”

“No Cheryl!” Veronica stood up from her seat pointing to herself. “I'm the owner. You are merely an investor.” 

Cheryl waved her away with her hand. “Anyway! Betty you are for certain the luckiest girl in Lanesboro.” 

Betty scrunched her eyebrows, “Really?”

“Oh Betty darling you should appreciate what you have! Jughead is the finest man I personally have ever seen.” Cheryl continued. “Scratch that. His father FP was a walking DILF so I guess he got his dad’s good genes.”

“CHERYL!” Veronica reprimanded. “FP is dead! Have some dignity!”

The other woman with curly hair and a nose ring, who stood a few feet away from them cleared her throat. “Let me tell you something. I think watching people swim laps around a pool is the most boring thing ever. However, I showed every meet in high school so I could watch that boy get out of the water. I never seen anyone get out of a pool so sexy. Water dripping down his toned chest, glistening in the sunlight. Then he'd wipe his face with just one hand with that sexy ass smirk.” She recounted with a “mmm” and a snap of her fingers. 

Betty giggled at the story but inside her stomach was boiling. She was the only allowed to see his sexiness or at least the only one allowed to touch it. 

“By the way, I’m Val.” The woman added shaking Betty's hand. “I had a huge crush on Jughead in high school. I remember writing Valerie Jones over and over again in my notebook.” 

Betty faked a smile and forced a small laugh. “Well sorry love name’s taken.” She told Valerie as she stood up. “V shall we start?”

Veronica was taken back by Betty's sudden bluntness but she couldn't have been more proud. She was confused though, why was Betty acting so protective. But she quickly put it out of her mind as she began to wash Betty's hair. Veronica treated Betty to the whole package. She washed her hair, gave her a shoulder massage, an avocado facial, a mani- pedi of blue with gold tips and was now styling her hair. She used the two inch curling iron to give Betty's hair some waves with volume.

Valerie beamed at Betty, “Jughead is going to flip when he sees you! Girl you gettin’ lucky tonight!” Betty began to turned red, she wondered what Jughead would say when he saw her. She was feeling very confident from her recent help. She wanted to show off to Jughead but she wasn't sure if she had the guts to do it.

Cheryl put down the nail buffer she was using. “Betty do tell us how crownie is in bed! I mean we know his swimmers are fast but how exactly did he do the deed?” She asked leaning forward in her chair, crossing her legs. 

Veronica tensed at the question as Betty blushed. “Do you need some popcorn, Cheryl?” She jabbed at her. 

“What? He reeled her in after just a few visits! Then she comes here and bam she's pregnant with his kid. I mean he's gotta be good with all those facts out in the open.” Cheryl said sitting back crossing her arms.

“He's good.” Betty simply stated. “That's all I'll say since that side our life is personal. Pun intended.” She said with a small smile.

“Okay okay. I'll just have to imagine it now.” 

Valerie and Veronica both chimed in with an “Ew!” Yet Cheryl was unphased.

About an hour later, they all said their goodbyes and Veronica took Betty back home. Betty and Veronica drove for a few minutes in silence. “Look Betty. I'm sorry about the things they said. I mean no one knows the situation but the family.” 

Betty's face quickly flushed as she covered her forehead with her right hand. “Well the situation has changed.” She said letting it trail off.

“What!?” Veronica said quickly pulling over and looking at her. “Jughead made a move!?”

Betty giggled. “It all started about a month or so ago. Remember that bad storm we had on a Tuesday?” She asked pausing to see her reaction. Veronica nodded and Betty continued, “Well I was scared and well Jughead was really there for me. He stayed in my bed that night then the next night, I asked if I could sleep in his room and he kissed me.”

Veronica squealed, “Omg Swoon!!!!”

Betty laughed. “We've been getting closer and a week ago he told me he loved me. And I told him I loved him too.” 

Veronica began to fan her eyes. “Omg I'm so happy! You're in love!” She said her voice cracking but with a deep breath she began to calm down. “So wait you said Jughead was good in bed. Have you slept together?” 

“Technically no.”

“There no technicallys. It's yes or no Betty.”

Betty sighed, “okay so I guess yes.”

Veronica screamed in Betty’s face from excitement. “Okay so why did you say technically?”

“He won't actually sleep with me cause he is afraid to hurt the baby but he is very handsy.” Betty admitted her face turning red.

“Oh B, if he's so handsy he obviously wants you. Just seduce him.”

Betty sighed, “I don't know V. We actually talked about it and he's set on no sex until the baby comes.”

Veronica rolled his eyes. “He always has been the most stubborn guy.” She sighed softly putting the car in park when they got in front of Jughead's house. “Well have a good night.” She said with a wink for good measure. 

Betty laughed and got out the car and walked up to the door. She waved goodbye to Veronica and entered the house. Just inside sat Jughead and Dakota watching tv almost in the same position as the picture Jughead had sent her. “Did you even work today?” Betty teased taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack. 

Jughead looked up with a grin happy she was finally home. He didn't realize how long salon days actually take. “I did. Would you like me to go outside and work more?” He asked taking in the sight of Betty's freshly done appearance. “Fuck Betts.” He commented as she walked towards him. 

Betty smirked at his reaction and sat promptly on his lap one leg on either side. “I’d rather we work together.” She said capturing his lips in hers. 

Jughead groaned at the sudden interaction, kissing her back. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his growing erection. 

Betty whimpered at the pressing feeling between her legs. Her hands slipped in between his locks of wavy hair. “Bed.” She mumbled to which Jughead quickly rose and carried her upstairs. Once in their bedroom Jughead swiftly laid her on the bed. “You're so stunning Betts, everyday. I'm so lucky to have you.” He commented kissing her lips and slowly unbuttoning her shirt his hands skimming the exposed skin as he went. 

Betty’s breath became heavy as she placed her hands on Jughead’s shoulders. She pushed against his body to flip them over so she was on top. “I have an idea.” She explained while undoing his pants, her breasts hanging free out of her opened shirt. Jughead strained himself not to reach out and feel her perky breasts knowing she wanted control. Betty's pulled off his jeans trailing her nails down his thighs. Jughead sucked in a breath from her touch. Betty palmed his bulge, moans filling the room. She looked at him licking her lips as she pulled his boxers off. He was already full sprung from Betty's actions. She grinned at the sight and took off her pants and underwear leaving her unbuttoned shirt on. Slowly she climb on him to straddle him and kissed his lips.

“Baby what are you doing?” Jughead asked as he kissed her. Betty didn't respond but instead took ahold of his member. “Betty don't.” He said reminding her of their rule. 

Betty kissed him again to stop him from talking. “Shhhh. Trust me.” She said as she began to slowly run his tip on her clit, her moan almost immediate.

“Shit Betty.” He moaned grabbing a hold of her hair. 

Betty rocked back and forth holding onto Jughead's shoulder for stability. His tip gliding across her slit from her opening to her clit, back and forth. 

The sounds of their moans filled the room as they came together. Betty collapsing on top of Jughead's chest. She kissed him softly, “That was great.” 

Jughead smiled at her softly stroking her hair. “Yeah it was.” He paused wrapping his arms around her. “How was the salon?” 

“It was good. I got to hang out with girls for once.” Betty said chuckling. “Hey.” She added drawing circles on his chest. “Did you know Valerie had a crush on you in high school?”

Jughead chuckled, “Yeah I did. I was never interested though.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Wait is that why you were antsy when you came home?”

Betty didn't respond but rather hid her face in the crook of Jughead's neck.

Jughead grinned at the sight, “Betty Cooper Jones. Were you jealous?” He asked tickling her sides lightly. 

“Okay fine fine!” She said putting her hands up in surrender. “Yes! I was jealous! She kept talking about you in the swim team and then she said she always wanted your last name.” Betty said with a sigh.

“Oh yeah? What did you do?”

“I told her sorry, the name is already taken.”

Jughead laughed and kissed her head. “That's my girl.” He paused. “You know you don't have to worry about other girls. We're literally married.” He said teasing her.

“I know but our marriage isn't normal. I'm literally carrying another man’s baby.” She teased teased back before returning to a serious tone. “You're not obligated to be loyal. Your life is what you want it to be and maybe what you want is Valerie.” She continued looking down.

“Hey.” Jughead tried getting her attention, pulling her chin up to look in her eyes. “I want you. I love you. Please don't forget that.”

Betty held back her tears, taking his face and kissing him. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Two more chapters until baby die is born! Whose excited!?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this chapter will cheer you all up after the tragedy that was 2x08!

Betty was seven months along and starting to waddle like a penguin. She couldn't believe she had already been here four months. It seemed like just yesterday she stepped into the church seeing Jughead for the first time. He was so handsome that day with his beanie on but she soon found she liked it better with it off. 

The pair had fallen into a routine, their days filled with wonder and excited as the baby grew. Some days Betty became sad to think that the baby wasn't really Jughead's. She wish they had met in a different way so the baby was his. She knew of course that he would treat the baby as his daughter, but she hoped one day she could give him a baby of his own.

In the two months since Betty's trip to the salon, she and Jug had busied themselves getting the baby's room ready. There wasn't much to do on the farm since the weather had turned cold. In the early morning, they would wake up and tend to the animals then come back to the house for a hot breakfast. Sometimes the hot breakfast led to a hot bedroom rendezvous. 

They had taken their time on the room, wanting it to be perfect. They set the room up in Betty's old bedroom so the baby would be close by. Of course they would have a bassinet in their own bedroom. Thanks to the baby shower Jellybean had just thrown for Betty, they had a bassinet and many other things. The walls were painted a soft brown and the crib a rustic gray wood. Jughead had made it himself. He spent a whole week cutting wood, sanding it, and staining it a darker gray. Betty couldn't deny that she enjoyed his project. She spent most of that week propped up against the garage or bedroom door watching him work. 

Jughead was now working to put the finishing touches together. He screwed each screw in carefully, his muscles tightening around his arms as he twist the screwdriver. His back clenched, beads of sweat falling down his arms. Jughead paused to wipe sweat off his forehead and noticed Betty standing in the doorway with some lemonade for him. He stood up smirking and winked before strutting over to her, his face smug and confident.

Betty laughed at his act as he pulled her in for a brief, chaste kiss. “Are you ogling at me, Mrs. Jones?” He asked pulling away. 

“Maybe I was.” She commented biting her lip.

“Tsk tsk tsk, and with my baby in your belly. You naughty girl.” He teased kissing her and pulling her close. He pulled away pecking her lips once again. “Gotta leave for the vet soon.” He exclaimed walking out the door. 

Betty stood in shock, partly from Jughead's comment. But surely they had enough time. She wanted him to drag her to their room and have his way with her. She groaned and walked down the steps to put her shoes on.

Dakota had an appointment with the vet, her annual checkup. Which meant a lot of shots and tests to make sure she was healthy. According to Jughead, Dakota didn't like the vet. She was very good while at the vets but afterwards she wasn't herself. She would lie around all day, whining. Apparently, she wanted to be alone after all her appointments. Which worked out for Betty and Jughead because they had a family dinner at Jellybean’s house that night.

The appointment was over quickly and Dakota did well. They three of them were waiting for heartworm medication when Betty noticed a small batch of kittens laying in a box. She melted at the sight of the blobs of black fur. “Oh Juggie, look!” She said pointed to the box. “They're so cute!” She exclaimed picking one up. “Oh they're so soft!” She stroked the cat’s fur softly causing it to purr. Betty melted as she pulled the cat close to her body. 

Betty must've lost track of time because she soon heard Jughead call her name. He had just finished sliding a small white piece of paper to the receptionist, face down, and was now waiting to Betty to be ready to leave. Betty sighed and kissed the kitten’s head. “I know you'll find a good home.” She whispered to the cat before setting her back into the box. 

Betty and Jughead dropped Dakota off to the house and made her comfortable. They provided enough water and food to last her until they came back home from Jellybean’s house. Betty placed a kiss on Dakota’s head and walked out the door. Once Jughead saw Betty walk outside he leaned down to Dakota’s level. “Be nice to the cat when she gets here, okay?” Dakota laid her head down as if she was submitting to his direction. “Good girl.” He commended, rubbing her head before joining Betty outside.

They made it Jellybean’s house and made their way inside, hands intertwined. They hadn't been able to visit the family since their first dinner there. Of course, jellybean and the kids would stop by the house but a formal family dinner never happened. Betty was excited to see Jughead's family, now that she knew them better. 

Jellybean opened the door and ushered them inside pulling them both into hugs. “Oh Betty! You're so big now! Only two more months, are you excited!?” 

Betty grinned at Jellybean’s reaction. “Yes, I am. We both are.” Betty said glancing at Jughead with a smile. She paused, “Would you like some help Jellybean?”

“If you like! We can talk babies!” Jellybean grinned as she pulled Betty gently into the kitchen. Betty looked back at Jughead who threw her a wink. She smiled under his stare and followed jellybean into the kitchen.

Jellybean was in the middle of explaining the benefits of breastfeeding when Jughead snuck into the kitchen. Betty was chopping up a carrot when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Betty jumped slightly at his touch and sighed as his lips found her neck. 

Jellybean caught sight of them confused by their actions. Since when were they so friendly? The kids weren’t around to play pretend in front of. She shook off decided to confront it later. “Hey! No canoodling in my kitchen!” She teased hitting Jughead with a towel. 

“Ow! JB! I'm trying to love on my wife here.” He said throwing his hands up. 

Betty chuckled and pushed him away. “Come on Juggie you're in the way. Go hang with the guys. Talk about manly things! Like football! Grrrr.” Betty commented pushing him out the door. 

“I don't even like football!” Jughead lamented leaving the room.

“Shhhh!” She yelled after him and turned back to Jellybean whose eyes were wide.

“What the hell was that!?” She exclaimed.

Betty flushed at jellybean reaction. “We gotten a lot closer…” She said trailing off. But jellybean didn't need a lot of words to figure it out.

Jellybean squealed, “Omg! You're in love!!” She pulled Betty into a hug as they jumped up and down. 

They pulled away as Jellybean urged Betty to tell her what exactly she meant. “Well… we sleep in the same bed, he calls me baby, he kisses me, amongst other things.” She said with a giggle.

“Oh I'm so happy! I could see it in his eyes from day one but I'm just so happy it actually happened!” Jellybean said clapping her hands.

The pair finished cooking the big dinner Jellybean had prepared and carried it out to the dining room. Jellybean’s face was beaming as she carrying the giant casserole. Jughead knotted his eyebrows in confusion. Betty chuckled and shoot him a look that said “she knows.” Jughead laughed and shook her head.

The night went by quickly and Jughead and Betty were soon home. Jughead helped Betty out of the truck. Betty grunted, “We need a family car. This truck doesn't work very well.” Jughead chuckled at her as she stabled herself on the ground. “I know babe I'm working on it.” 

Jughead led her to the door and unlocked it allowing her to walk in first. Betty immediately noticed Dakota hadn't met them at the door but rather was curled up on her doggy bed with another ball of black fur next to her. “Jughead…” Betty called but before she could respond a small head popped up out of the black fur. “Juggie…” Betty called again looking at him. Jughead merely smiled at her before Betty looked back to the kitten that was now walking towards her. The cat climbed up against her leg and pawed at her for attention. Betty picked her up and held her close. “Juggie how did you manage this?” She asked stroking the cat’s back.

“I saw how much you love her at the vet so I adopted her and had the receptionist bring her here while we were gone.” Jughead explained walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her shoulder, his other hand letting the kitten’s head. “What are you going to name her?” 

Betty only thought for a moment. “Lane.” She said decidedly. 

“Lane? That's a strange name. Why Lane?” Jughead questioned.

“For Lanesboro, where I belong.” 

Jughead held his emotions together as he kissed her softly. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” 

Betty grinned. “Tell me again.”

Jughead chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” Her cheeks, “I love you.” Her nose, “I love you.” Her jawline, “I love you.” Then her lips, “I love you.” 

“Mmm Jughead Jones, I love you.” Betty kissed him before sitting the kitten down and kissing him again. Jughead lifted her up carefully and carried her upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months later the cat was growing and so was Betty’s stomach. The kitten was getting bigger everyday but she was still Betty's baby. Dakota and Lane were quickly becoming friends, mainly because the kitten never left Dakota side. Betty was getting bigger everyday as well. She now was walking around like a wobbly penguin. Jughead couldn't help but snicker at the way she had to saunter around the house. 

One day in particular Betty was fed up with being a penguin and with being pregnant in general. She was sitting on the bed with Lane curled up next to her. She was reading articles of about how you can induce labor. “Juggieeeeeeee!!” 

Jughead hurried into the room afraid she was in labor. “What's wrong?” He asked sitting on the bed.

“This article says sex induces labor. Can we try it please!?” She begged pulling at his sleeve. 

“Baby come on, you know the rule.” Jughead soothed rubbing her back. 

“But Juggieeee! I've been waiting for like four months and I'm aching and I want this damn baby out!” She whined pounding her first on the bed. 

“Baby, I would love to, but we gotta let her come out on her own. Believe me, I'm aching too, but we have to wait.” He said pulling her close and placing a hand on her stomach. “She will be here soon enough don't worry.”

Outside it was snowing, it had just started but Jughead had warned Betty when it snowed in Lanesboro, it didn't stop for a few days. But she wouldn't have to worry because everyone owned trucks for these occasions. It was January, so winter was in full swing and the town was already prepared. Betty curled up on the bed trying to keep warm as she watched countless classic movies.

Jughead was on his way upstairs to bring her hot chocolate when he heard Betty gasp. He ran upstairs quickly to find Lane on Betty's lap, a pile of throw up at the of the bed. “Damn it! Come on Lane get out!” He yelled as he grabbed cleaners from bathroom.

“Jug no! You're not gonna kick her out, she's sick!” Betty warned at she soothed Lane by stroking her back. 

“Betty, she threw up all over the bed! She needs to punished!” He wailed.

“What are you gonna do if the baby sick!? Punish her!?” Betty screamed. “Lane is our fur baby just like Dakota! If Dakota was sick you would take care of her! Don't be a dick!” Betty huffed.

Something about Betty's words about the baby and Dakota hit him. He threw the cleaning products on the bed. “Fine! You clean it up!” He said walking out the door, slamming it behind him. He made his way downstairs and sat in his lazyboy. 

Betty started cleaning up the bed, tears threatening to escape her eyes but she held it in. With a few sprays and a few wipes the bed was cleaned up. She didn't know why Jughead had gotten so upset. She sighed and laid back down Lane beside her. 

Betty let her gaze dropped to the floor. In the corner of the room she noticed something pink. When she realized just what it was she bursts into tears. The deflated pink balloon that her young niece gave her, a piece of home. Everything came rushing back to her, her exile, her mother’s harsh words, and her sister’s judgement. The tears kept flowing and she wasn't trying to stop them. Maybe she needed to cry, or maybe she was just that upset.soon she realized that her eyes weren't the place she was wet.

Jughead sat in the lazyboy, his head resting on his fist. He was so angry at that cat, he had wished he never adopted it. But what concerned him the most was if him and Betty were like this over a cat how in the world could they raise a child together? He sighed and sunk lower into the seat.

“Jughead!!!!!!!” He heard from upstairs. He wanted to assume that she was just mad at him and wanted to say something else. But he couldn't, he knew it was something else. He ran up the steps and into the closed bedroom. He still at the sight of Betty upset and the sheets wet.

“My water broke.” 

“Shit.” He mumbled pulling up his cell phone. “Hey. Yeah. Um Betty's in labor.” He explained quickly and hung up the phone.

Within a half an hour, Jellybean had arrived to help. Jughead had made Betty comfortable and hadn't left her side. He had carefully changed Betty out of her clothes and into an old shirt of his. It was an old mets t-shirt that Jughead had had since he was sixteen. He was never a Minnesota Twins fan so he quickly adopted the mets. Betty was swimming in it of course but it made her comfortable and that's all that mattered.

Jellybean rushed into the room with a bag of tricks. She had become the town’s midwife since the doctor was so far away. The town kind of adopted her as such so she took some classes and now actually knew what she was doing. “Let's get this baby out of here,” she exclaimed after letting herself in and rushing up the stairs. She noted the pain in Betty's face and how quickly she was moving along. “How long have you been having contractions?” 

Betty was already breathing heavy, “My water broke right before Jughead called and then the contractions started.”

Jellybean took a deep breath, “Oh boy, this is gonna go fast.” She said walking towards Betty with warm towels. 

Within just a few minutes the baby's head was crowning. “Alright Betty, I need you to push. I can see the baby's head.” 

Betty took a deep breath and held onto Jughead's hand. Jughead wiped off the sweat from her brow. Betty pushed through her body with a scream, her grip crushing his hand. “Shit,” he mumbled under his breath.

Jellybean chuckled, “Good job, Betty. One more push.” Betty took another deep breath and pushed with all of her might. A squirming baby girl slipped into Jellybean’s hands and a sharp cry erupted through the room. 

Betty was exhausted and in pain but a smile grew on her face. Her baby was finally here she couldn't believe it. She looked to Jughead whose face poured with overwhelming emotion. He was shocked at the human process of birth and the baby girl that sat in front of him in his sister’s arms.

“Jughead come cut the cord.” Jellybean instructed. Jughead froze looking at the baby and then back to Betty. She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded and walked towards Jellybean. “The scissors are over there.” Jellybean suggested nodding her head to where the bag sat. Jughead grabbed the scissors and cut the cord carefully, his hand shaking. With a snip it was over and Jellybean had the baby wrapped up in a warm towel. Jellybean handed her gently to Jughead who took her willingly. 

Jughead looked down at the baby in his arms. She yawned and stretched her tiny back, her eyes barely open. Jughead felt tears pressing against his eyes. This little girl in his arms was his baby blood or not, he would raise her. She was so small and fragile in his arms. He placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead. “Hi sweetheart. I'm your daddy.” He told the baby softly.

Betty watched Jughead from the bed. She took in the sight of the tiny baby in his arms. She really couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten in this deal with her mother. Hearing Jughead calling himself the baby's daddy was making her emotional. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 

Jughead carried the baby to the bed and laid next to Betty. He handed her carefully to Betty. She held her close to her chest. “Hi there baby.” She cooed gently rubbing the baby's arm. “What shall we call you baby?” Betty asked the baby below her who looked somewhat like her biological father. Thankfully it wasn't so much that she couldn't pass as Jughead's. Her hair was jet black like Jughead's and her lips were pouty like Jughead's. Yet she had Betty's striking blue eyes.

“What about Evelyn?” Jughead asked Betty his arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“I love it.” Betty smiled at him as he planted a small kiss on her lips. “Why Evelyn?”

“I think it's classic and beautiful.” He said nonchalantly. “What about a middle name?”

“Storm.” Betty said simply earning a confused look from Jughead. She continued, “A storm brought us together. I think it's only appropriate that we name our daughter after it.”

Jughead smiled brightly at her and kissed her again. “It's perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too Jughead.”

“Hey Betts,” Jughead said quietly.

Betty had Evelyn snuggled up to his chest in a warm embrace. “Huh?”

“I'm sorry I got so mad about Lane.” He said stroking her hand with the hand that draped over her shoulder. “I don't know what got into me.”

“Jughead. No. Don't. It's okay. Honest.” Betty said simply kissing him softly. Jughead kissed back with a nod.

Jellybean had left after she cleaned up the mess she made leaving them some alone time. She promised to bring the kids to visit when the snow stopped and Jughead made her promise to contact them when she made it home.

A few minutes after she left, Evelyn started to cry. Betty had her close to her body, “Hey shhhhh.” She soothed bouncing her in her arms. 

“Oh no what's wrong?” Jughead asked worried looking between Betty and Evelyn.

“I think she's just hungry Jug.” Betty said with a smile. “Isn't that right Evy? Are you hungry?” Evelyn continued to cry. Betty smiled down at her letting out another shhh. Betty slipped her left breast out of her shirt and guiding Evy’s head to latch onto her. Within seconds she had stopped crying and was sucking away. “See Juggie, she's fine.” 

Jughead took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. You're right. Do you need anything?”

Betty shook her head, “No. Just come sit with me.” 

Jughead smiled and happily joined her on the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her head. “Have I ever told you that I love your new mommy boobs?” 

Betty chuckled, “Oh do you now? Well maybe you'll get a turn later.” She teased with a wink.

Jughead groaned at the thought. “Don't tempt me woman.” He said pulling her into a deep kiss.

Betty kissed back with a small moan. “Thank you for loving me when you didn't have to, Jughead.” 

“I wouldn't change our situation for the world and I don't think anything could have stopped me from falling for you.”

Betty beamed and kissed him softly.

Within a few minutes Evy had fallen asleep. Betty fixed her shirt back up and quickly fell into a light sleep. 

Jughead watch the pair sleep and smiled. He really couldn't believe this day was here. Their baby girl had arrived and he and Betty were in love. He was so happy things worked out well for them. He wished things could stay like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!

The next morning after a long sleep for mommy and baby, Betty grabbed her camera to take some newborn pictures. She laid Evy down in her bassinet which sat next to her and Jughead's bed. Evy wiggled in the bassinet not wanting to be put down. Betty has dressed her up in the mets T-shirt that she wore the day before during the delivery. You couldn't even see Evelyn's arms, Betty laughed and fixed the shirt so that her hands were exposed. She snapped a few pictures until Evelyn started to fuss. “Okay okay.” Betty sighed picking Evelyn's up and sliding off the T-shirt. “Is that better?” Evelyn yawned in response, Betty smiled and sat her back in the bassinet, folding the recently washed T-shirt up and setting it in a wooden box by the window. Some would call the box a hope chest, but Betty would call it a memory box. Some things that Evelyn could have later to look back on her childhood.

Jughead walked into the room with two coffees in his hand. He smiled taking in the sight of his wife, hair a mess with a camera in her hand. She had found a passion that she enjoyed and he loved that. “Good Morning you.” 

Betty smiled at his voice and turned to face him. She smirked at the sight of him shirtless. “Ooooo coffee!” She beamed taking it from his hand. She took a sip and made a face. “Decaf?” 

“You're still breastfeeding.” He said simply.

Betty groaned, “I hate you.”

Jughead chuckled taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the dresser. He walked behind her to peer over her shoulder to she the camera. “Get any good shots?” 

“Yeah check out these pictures of Evy.” She said scrolling through the gallery to find them. When she settled on them Jughead melted. “They're great babe. I don't know how you do it.” Betty beamed and uttered a thank you before scrolling through the rest of the photos. 

Jughead picked his coffee back up and laid on the bed drinking it slowly. He scrolled through his phone to catch up on the latest news. 

Betty grinned as she walked towards the bed. Jughead looked up when he felt her stare. “Hi.” He said with a smug grin as he sat his coffee down. Betty climbed onto the bed with her camera and straddled him. “Say cheese lover boy.” She teased as she began to snap pictures of him. 

“I don't know if you want to sit there. I might get some ideas.” Jughead teased with a smile leaning up to kiss her. 

She kissed him back before pulling away. “Oooo sorry lover boy. Gotta wait awhile till I'm all healed. Doctor’s orders.” She explained pecking his lips.

Jughead groaned, “You're kidding me right?” Betty gave him a half smile and shook her head softly. “Damn it. This better be a quick healing process.” He teased with a smile, kissing her again. “Hey, are you cool with my family coming over to meet Evy today?”

“Of course.” She said laying down against his chest. Betty loved Jughead's family and was excited for them to meet Evelyn but she couldn't help but feel a pang in her stomach. Her family wouldn't be coming, they wouldn't nothing to do with her and her child. Betty took a deep breath trying to keep the tears away. 

A few hours later, Jellybean and her family had arrived. Archie and Veronica arriving shortly after them. The first person in line to hold the baby was Anna. Jellybean agreed to go last since she had already held her the day before when she was born. 

“Oh Betty! She's beautiful!” Veronica squealed looking down at the small baby in Anna's arms. “What's her name?” 

Betty smiled at Jughead who had his arm wrapped around her. “Evelyn Storm Jones.” 

“Wow, how Hollywood of you!” Veronica gushed making Betty laugh. “Oh! Have you picked a godmother?” Veronica asked sitting next to Betty on the bed opposite of Jughead. 

“Well to be honest, I'm not sure if we were going to have godparents. Neither of us are very religious.” Betty explained honestly.

“Come on, B! Don't be so theological! Who will take care of poor little Evelyn if you two kick the bucket?” 

“Veronica!” Jughead interjected, “This is a Kodak moment here. Don't be so morbid.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Anyway.”

Betty chuckled and looked to Veronica. “V, would you like to be Evelyn's godmother?”

Veronica squealed, “Really? I mean if you don't want to…”

“V!!” Betty glared at Veronica. 

“Okay okay. I accept!” Veronica cheered hugging Betty then moving to stand next to Archie.

“Hey Arch.” Jughead called getting Archie's attention who nodded in acknowledgement. “Will you…”

Archie raised his hand to stop Jughead from talking. “No sweat Jug. I got it. I'll take care of Evelyn like she's my own.”

Jughead smiled at him, “Thanks man.” 

Betty looked between the two men that smiled at eachother. She didn't know exactly what their friendship entailed but she knew they had a bond like brothers. She would often catch Jughead talking to Archie on the phone and she couldn't help but wonder if they ever discuss her. Did Jughead get his advice before he decided to marry Betty? Did Jughead call Archie when they kissed? Betty mentally laughed at herself as she pictured Jughead alone in their room, talking on the phone, twirling his hair, and swinging his legs.

Later that evening, the family left and retreated back to their homes. Betty had just fed Evelyn and put her to bed in her crib. She took her seat in the rocking chair, letting her gaze fall on Evy sleeping. It had been a great day, however, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet about it. When she used to think about growing up and having a family, she never imagined that a man and woman she had just met five months prior would be the baby's godparents. No, she always knew who would be the godmother would be but that seemed impossible now. 

Betty picked up her phone and scrolled through the scads of pictures that filled her phone. Every other picture was of her and Polly. She sighed and threw her head back on the chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

Without another moment of hesitation, she picked up her phone and dials Polly's number. Her heartbeat raced as the phone rang in her ear. She took a deep breath as the answering machine turned on.”Hi it's Polly. I can't answer right now. I'm probably convincing my daughter that her lizard isn't going to turn into Godzilla. Leave a message. Bye.” 

Betty looked at the clock noticing it was eight o’clock meaning it was six in Berkeley. Polly and her family were probably eating dinner. The machine beeped in her ear and she gulped.

“Polls. It's Betty.” She stood up and walked to window. “I just wanted to tell you that um your niece is here and she's beautiful.” Betty sighed. “Look, I know your last visit wasn't very successful but I miss you. I think we should give it another try.” Betty paused squeezing the bridge of her nose. “I love you. Bye.” She said hanging up the phone.

“Hey there.” Jughead called softly from the doorframe. Betty turned to face him and smiled softly, her phone still in her hand. “Hey.”

Jughead nodded to Evelyn, “Is she asleep?” 

Betty nodded, “Yeah, she's out cold.” She answered wrapping her arms around her body, hugging herself. 

Jughead noticed her anxiety claiming stance. “Hey.” He walked towards her and and place his hands on his arms. “What's wrong?” He asked rubbing her arms softly.

Betty took a deep breath looking up to stop her tears from flowing. “I miss Polly. I-I well I miss everyone. Having your family here today,” She paused and shook her head. “Don't get me wrong, I love your family and I was so happy they visited today.”

“But it's not the same. They're not your family.” Jughead smiled faintly. “I understand Betty. All I could think about today was how my parents weren't there to see my daughter. How they weren't there to see Noah born either.”

Betty knew he was trying to make her feel better, but somehow he wasn't helping. “But my family's not dead.” 

Jughead nodded, “I know, Betts.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “They'll come around. I promise. They'd be stupid not to.” Betty sniffed against his shirt and held on tight to his shirt, thankful he was there, and that he loved her. 

The next few days flew by in a haze of dirty diapers and cat naps. Jughead didn't spend as much time in the fields. Since it was cold he didn't really have to and he enjoyed helping Betty with the baby. Betty of course busied herself with the baby. She had lost count of how many pictures she had taken of Evy. She was clearly enjoying herself but her stomach was still aching. Polly hadn't returned her call and it made her sick to think that Polly didn't want to see her or even contact her again. She sighed just as Evy started to cry. She picked her up gently, “Good morning, Darling.” She smiled down at her rocking her back and forth. 

“Good morning.” Jughead said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “You look just ravenous today.” He said kissing her neck.

Betty laughed, “Really? While I'm holding my daughter, you're thinking about sex? You're pitiful.”

“Hey! Our daughter.” He corrected playfully slapping her butt.

Betty giggled, the sound of her laugh mixing with the rumbling she heard outside. She looked out the window and saw a taxi. 

“Who is it Betts?” Jughead asked taking Evy from her arms.

“I'm not sure,” She answering peering around the car to get a better look. As she did the taxi door opened and a slender framed blonde stepped out of the car. Betty screamed, “IT'S POLLY!!” She ran out the room and down the steps.

Jughead groaned, “Ready to meet your aunt?” He asked Evelyn who sat in his arms. “She's just lovely.” He sarcastically remarked before walking down the steps carefully with Evelyn.

Betty flew out the door and to the taxi that sat in the driveway. “POLLY!” She yelled running towards her. 

Polly looked at Betty, dropping her bags on the ground and running to meet her. The pair met in a tight embrace. “Betty, I got your message and I came right away.”

“Polls, I am so sorry I shut you out.” Betty lamented pulling slight away.

“No it was my fault I was so rude to you and to Jughead.” Polly paused. “Please forgive me.”

“Of course I do!” Betty said wiping her tears away. “Where's Megan?” She asked looking around.

“I left her with Jason. I figured we needed some alone time to fix this mess.” Polly explained.

Betty smiled at her older sister, “Sounds like a good plan. Next time you'll bring her right?”

“Next time?”

“Well yeah you're not going to never visit again are you?”

Polly chuckled, “Well of course not. I just didn't know if I'd be wanted or not.”

It hurt to think Polly thought of Betty like that. Betty was never one to hold grudge. “You're wanted.” Betty reassured as she guided Polly to the steps after grabbing the bags she dropped. They walked up the wooden steps and met Jughead who was holding Evelyn. “Polly.” He gritted out.

“Hello, Jug-Head.” She greeted with a faux smile. “May I see my niece?”

Jughead nodded and handed to baby to her carefully. “Let's go inside.” Jughead suggested, Betty and Polly following suit.

“What's her name?” Polly asked as she smiled down at her niece.

“Evelyn Storm Jones.” Betty answered with a smile looking at Jughead who smiled back.

“No, Cooper?” Polly asked looking at Betty with slight shock playing on her face. Betty faltered a moment at her question. “I mean Betty she's not even his.” 

Betty raised her hand in protest, “Stop right there! I don't want to hear any of it. You came back here to reconnect right?” Polly nodded. “Good let's reconnect.” 

Betty and Polly got lost in conversation and were soon laughing and carrying on like sisters who had never fought before. However, Jughead wasn't so convinced. He inwardly groaned every time he heard Polly's voice. He hated having to play nice through gritted teeth. It was about eight o'clock when Jughead took Evelyn to bed so they could continued to talk. 

“So I didn't give you a chance to tell about Jughead last time.” Polly started making Betty sigh. “I mean it tell me.”

“Open mind, okay?” Betty said setting up a disclaimer. Polly nodded in agreement, ushering Betty to continue. Betty started to retell the story as she had with Veronica and Jellybean. She recounted the storm, the kiss, and the I love yous.

“He really sounds great, Betty.” Polly admitted grabbing Betty's hand with reassurance. 

Betty smiled at her, “He really is. I mean we've only had Evy for a few days and I can already tell he's gonna be the most amazing dad. He already loves her so much.”

Polly grinned at her, “Hey, why don't you go up to bed? Take a shower or something to relax. I'll set up my air mattress in the baby's room and I'll do baby duty. That way you two can have some time to yourselves and a good night sleep.”

“Oh Polly, that's alright.”

“No, no. It's final.” Polly said standing up. “Go on. Off to bed you go.” She urged pushing Betty gently to the stairs. When they got to the top of the steps Polly said goodnight and when into Evelyn's room.

Betty walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. “Hey.” She mumbled as she pulled her shirt off to change her clothes. “Polly said she'll take care of the baby so we can sleep.” 

Jughead snorted, “What does she get out of it?” He asked his eyes glued to his book.

Betty sighed and turned to face him half dressed her hands on her hips. "Why can't you be nice jug?” 

Jughead looked at her setting his book down. “Why should I when she broke your heart?" 

"She did not! What makes you say that?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Betty, I've held you while you cried twice now because of her." 

Betty shook her head. "I know, but she's here she wants to fix things." 

"Yeah without warning might I add." Jughead sat sitting up becoming defensive.

"She's my family she should be welcome anytime!” Betty noted as she turned around to unhook her bra and put one of Jughead's shirts on. “Your family sure is." She mumbled.

"Geez Betty you know, I wouldn't care but she had you thinking that she hated you for three days! You were crushed. The least she could have done was call.” Jughead lamented throwing his hands up.

Betty took a deep breath realizing what all of this was about. “Jughead.” She called walking towards the bed. “I know that you aren't a fan of her. I can understand why, she did upset me.” She continued sitting next to him and taking his hand. “But I'm ready to forgive her and have a relationship with her. Just do me a favor and give her a chance. Okay?”

Jughead nodded and squeezed her hand gently. “I will.”

Betty smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jughead countered as he deepened their kiss guiding her back against the bed. “You know.”

“Mmmm?” 

“I can't wait til he doctor clears you.”

Betty giggled and pecked his lips again before reaching up to turn off the bedside lamp. Jughead pulled her close, kissing her head. “Mmm you're so close to me without that belly.” He teased and he kissed her lips softly while softly rubbing her arm. “You're so soft.”

Betty chuckled, “I've been using Evy’s baby lotion.” 

Jughead smiled at her. “Somehow that doesn't surprise me.” He said allowing his hand to trail down her leg, a mock surprise showing on his face. “Oooo and your legs are shaved? How did I get so lucky?”

Betty laughed covering her face briefly before looking back to Jughead. “I can reach now! Trust me I didn't like it either!” She confessed cuddling up to him.

“Goodnight Betty.” 

“Goodnight.”


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Polly left for Berkeley, promising to come back soon with Megan and Jason. Betty kissed Polly a tearful goodbye, sad to see her leave again this time when they were friends again. After hugging Betty goodbye Polly walked to Jughead who was holding Evy. 

“Goodbye sweetheart. You be a good little girl for your mommy and daddy okay?” Polly instructed Evy as she tickled her stomach. 

Evy gave her a small smile that match Jughead's. He was surprised to hear Polly finally accept him as Evelyn's father. 

Polly looked up at Jughead, “Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I'm sorry I treated you so badly before.”

Jughead shook his head. “Don't mention it, Polly.” 

Polly nodded and went to step away but quickly turned back to him. “Hey, Jughead. Take care of them okay?”

“Of course. I love them, I won't let anything happen to them.” Jughead assured her before she walked away. 

Jughead kept his promise sooner than he wanted to. Just a few weeks later, Maple Valley Farm had an unexpected visitor. It was a Sunday afternoon, the temperatures dropping to ten degrees, a normality for Minnesota in January.

Betty was sitting in the living room next to the fire reading “Blossoms in the River.” Jughead convinced her to read it herself instead of staring over his shoulder all the time. Evelyn was upstairs taking her afternoon nap, and Jughead was repairing the chicken coop. 

Just as Betty started on chapter five she heard a car pull into their driveway. Their gravel driveway was always a dead giveaway. She stood up to look outside noticing a black Camaro. Betty furrowed her eyebrows not quite sure who it was. 

As the tall figure exited the car, Betty's memory was stirred. Images of leather seats, a leopard print skirt, and her fingers running through jet black hair, play in her head. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door before the man could knock on the door. She didn't want Evelyn to wake up from this. 

“Well if it isn’t my baby mama.” The man smirked, a cocky tone in his voice. 

Betty stood on the porch blocking his entrance to the house. “How did you find me?” 

“Oh that was easy. I heard from my old pal Jason that his sister-in-law was sent away. Knocked up, he said.” He shrugged. “It was pretty easy to piece together.” 

“Reggie, I would like you to leave.”

“Come on Betty, let me see my baby.” Reggie tried, stepping towards her. “If I had known you were pregnant…” 

“No, Reggie, there shouldn't be an if! You have to want me with or without the baby.” Betty huffed crossing her arms.

“And this guy would want you if he weren't forced to marry you!?” Reggie shook his head, “Betty you are out of your goddamn mind.” 

“I would.” 

Reggie turned around to face the voice behind him. Jughead had the meanest scowl Betty had ever seen. Jughead was always soft and kind but this was something different. Something dominant and animalistic. 

Reggie went to open his mouth but Jughead interrupted him before he could utter a syllable. “I strongly suggest you get off my property and back away from my wife before you regret it.”

Reggie laughed, “Your wife!? How can you call her that? I bet you haven't even fucked her yet. Want to know how many times I've been inside her?” Reggie laughed, a smug look on his face.

Before he could think twice Jughead's mouth dipped to a frown and his nose had flared. A punch flew through the air and connected with Reggie’s eye. Reggie grunted, grabbing onto his face and stumbling backwards. 

Betty gasped in surprise yet wore a look of pride on her face. She dropped her hands and smiled softly at Jughead who sent her a wink.

Reggie didn't speak another word but instead ran to his car and drove backwards down the driveway quickly. 

“Betty I…”

Betty shook her head, “Go back to work we will be fine.” She reassured before Jughead walked back to the chicken coop.

Later that night when Jughead and Betty were getting ready for bed, Jughead was quiet, clearly not wanting to talk.

“Jason told him.” Betty mumbled.

Jughead shrugged if off before Jughead pulled his shirt off throwing it across the room. “I don't understand. Why would you sleep with such a jerk?” 

Betty rolled her eyes, “Maybe I just needed a good fuck.” She bit back with a snarl, her arms crossing at her chest. 

Jughead let out a growl, “Just wait I'll give you good through fucking.” 

Betty snorted, “Yeah right.”

Jughead's nose flared as he marched towards her, backing her against the wall. He kissed her roughly pinning her hands above her head. His growing erection pressed into Betty's core making a loud moan spill into his mouth. Jughead rocked against her core and kissed her neck. Betty was starting to melt underneath him, holding onto his neck. Jughead picked Betty up by her butt and slammed her against the wall. The kisses were needy and hot. Arms entangled, hips rutting creating undeniable friction.

“Shit.” Jughead cursed pulling away from the kiss and placing Betty back on the floor. He took a few steps away and ran his fingers through his hair. “Call the doctor, Betty. Tell him it's urgent.” He said walking to the dresser and pulling out a white tank top, quickly pulling it over his head.

“So that's all I am now?” Betty said raising her voice. 

Jughead turned to her, “What?”

“I'm just someone to fuck to get your pent up sexual tension relieved.” Betty shook her head and sat down on the bed pulling the sheets up. “I can't believe this.”

“Betty, no.” Jughead said softly joining her on the bed. “Baby, God no. I didn't mean it that way. I love you more than anything.” He said sitting behind her and pulling her against his chest. “You are the mother of my baby. The most important person to me.” He said lacing his fingers with hers. “I can't help it that you're sexy and I want to have my way with you.”

Betty sighed tracing his fingers, “You don't want me Jug. I'm a duty.”

Jughead kissed her forehead. “You are not a duty, Betty. I've fallen in love with you.”

“You don't look at me like you used to.” Betty said looking down. “My baby weight…”

“Is beautiful.” Jughead said rubbing her legs softly. “Your thighs are beautiful.” He said pulling his hands back up to her hips. “And these childbearing hips? Drive me wild.” He said kissing her neck softly.

“Really?”

Jughead smiled her skin, “I cannot tell a lie.”

Betty smiled at him, looking back to Jughead she kissed him softly. Jughead grinned against her lips and kissed her back slipping his hands into her hair. Betty groaned softly as Jughead pulling her hair gently. Jughead pulled her closer so her butt sat against his groin. 

Just then, Evelyn started crying from her bedroom making Betty sigh and pull away from Jughead. “She's so good at interrupting.”

Jughead chuckled, “It’s probably a good thing,” he said standing up from the bed. “Doctor’s orders.” He called back to her with a wink before leaving the room.

Betty sighed falling back onto the bed. The doctor better clear her soon or she was going to go wild in this house with Jughead, who radiated sex appeal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this up into two chapters cause of all the goodness! ;)

Betty was on her way to the doctor, her body rattling inside the beat up red truck. She had finally convinced Jughead she would be okay going to the doctors alone. She knew he was worried considering the last time she came to town the truck broke down. But Jughead had done a lot of work to the truck since then and it was in great condition. 

Betty parked and hurried into the doctor's’ office to get out of the cold. The nurse greeted her with a smile, “Betty! How's the baby?”

“She's great. Just me today though, it's mommy’s turn.” Betty responded chuckling nervously. Even though it was just a checkup to make sure she was doing alright after the baby, Betty was nervous. Mainly because she had one thing on her mind, Jughead's actions the night before. 

When the nurse called her back to the examination room, Betty heart thumped in her chest. Betty wanted to run away, but she couldn't imagine what Jughead would do if she forgot to ask. She took a deep breath and followed the nurse. 

The doctor entered the room with a proper greeting to Betty. “Well I haven't seen you since you were quite pregnant with the flu.”

Betty smiled softly from her lying position. “Yeah so happy I'm better.”

The doctor began to examine her as he kept the conversation going. “I trust that Jellybean took good care of you during your delivery?”

“Oh yes, my sister-in-law takes very good care of me.” She said with a smile.

The doctor took his hands away and pulled off his examination gloves. “Everything looks good Mrs. Jones, no sign of tearing or anything of the sort. You have healed very nicely.”

Betty smiled as she sat up, “Thank you.” She wasn't really sure if that meant she was in the clear for types of activities that she wanted to be involved in. 

The doctor sat at his deck, scribbling some notes. “So Betty, any questions for me?”

Betty bit her lip at his question, “Um yeah,” she paused looking away then back to the doctor. “Can I have sex now?”

The doctor tried his best to hold in his laughter. “Yes, you may. You are in the clear to resume any daily activity that you wish.”

Betty grinned, stopping herself from dancing in her seat. She cleared her throat, “Thank you doctor.”

On the way home, Betty was antsy. It always bothered her that they were forty-five minutes away from everything, but this time she truly hated it. She turned on the radio to distract herself from the bumpy roads vibrating her core. In the radio was the Beatles number one hits, which quickly reminded her of Jughead when she first started falling for him. She quickly turned off the radio again.

The worst part of the journey home was their pebble driveway which rocked and rolled Betty in the truck’s cab. She groaned at the feeling holding tight to the steering wheel. Finally, she parked the car and walked inside the house.

Upon hearing the door open, Jughead called from the baby's room. “We’re upstairs!” 

Betty ran upstairs using the railing as a guide. She had to resist the urge to take off her clothes as she went. She reached the top of the steps and crashed into the baby's room. “Hey.” She said breathlessly taking in the sight of Jughead shirtless, sitting on the rocker with Evelyn in his arms.

Jughead looked up from Evelyn who laid on his bare chest with a smile. “Hey there, I was just sitting here with Evy. She got cranky.” He explained smiling back down at the baby. “Weren't you? Well yes yes you were. But everything is all better now, isn't it Evy?” He cooed at her rubbing her chest gently. 

Betty dropped her purse onto the nearby changing table. “Jug…” Betty called getting his attention. He asked what she needed and she grinned letting her fingers find the top button of her blouse. “Put Evy in her crib.” She practically commanded, her eyes becoming dark and heated. 

Jughead looked up at her with confused eyes. “What?”

Betty continued to work on her buttons until her shirt was open and she was tearing it off her shoulders. “Put her down, Jug.” She commanded again.

Jughead was unsure what was going home but he decided to oblige. He stood up and set Evy gently in the crib before walking towards Betty. “What is going on Betty?” 

Betty watched him walk towards her, still in her spot. “The doctor cleared me.”

“Shit.” Jughead muttered as he walked towards her grabbing her face. He kissed her roughly before dropping his hands to her butt. Betty groaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged gently on his bottom lip. Jughead groaned and carried her to the closed bedroom door. 

Jughead slammed her back into the door frame and possessed her mouth. Betty moaned and pulled on his hair. Jughead sucked in a breath as he tore her bra away from her body so her breasts flung free. He let his mouth drop to her right nipple and began to suck. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground as he bit gently on her nipple. Betty moaned throwing her head back. Jughead reached to open the door and led them inside the bedroom. 

Jughead threw Betty against the bed and growled as she bit her lip. “God you are so sexy.” He muttered as he stripped himself of his clothes. 

Betty unbuttoned her pants and slid them off taking her underwear with it. Jughead climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. He pushed her legs apart for easy access before kissing her lips. He didn't waste anymore time, they had been waiting for six months and he wasn't waiting any longer. Jughead sank into her in one swift push. 

Betty called out as she was filled to the brim, her needs finally being met. “Move!” She cried just as Jughead began to thrust in and out of her. Betty closed her eyes in pleasure, finally her daydreams of Jughead inside of her were coming true. She held onto Jughead's shoulders as he pounded into her. 

Jughead took her Betty's hands from his shoulders and pinned them above her head. He kept an even, fast pace as he thrusted over and over again. “Tell me if it's too much.” He breathed out.

“No... It's not… Keep going.” Betty moaned in response wiggling against his grip. “Juggieeee…” Betty arched her back to give him more access. He took this as a sign to go faster, deeper even. Betty curled her hands into fists as her climax approached. “I'm…” she stuttered.

Jughead felt his member shaking inside of her. “Yes Betty, shit! Let go.” He commanded as he came inside her. Betty's body shook almost violently as she let her orgasm overtake her. 

Jughead rolled over onto the bed, exhausted from his recent high. He groaned softly before reaching for Betty and pulling her into his chest. Her face automatically settled into the crook his neck, her fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on his bare chest.

“So how was it? Worth the wait? Mind Blowing? Best you've ever had?” Jughead pestered with a teasing smile. 

Betty chuckled gently and kissed his chest. “All of the above.” She said with a smile before getting up from the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Betty giggled, “To check on Evy.” She shook her head. “I can't believe we left our daughter in the next room to have rough, loud sex.”

Jughead laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Worth it?” 

Betty bit her lip. “Totally.” She said before dipping out the door to check on the baby. 

A few minutes later, Jughead got up to check on his girls, only to find Betty placing a sleeping Evy into her crib. Betty turned to him with a smile. He went to say something to her but she placed a finger on her lips. “Shh.” She commanded before closing the door behind her so the baby had quiet to sleep. 

“Hey.” Jughead started catching Betty's gaze. “I want to do it the right way.”

Betty didn't catch what he meant as he led her into their bedroom. Betty reached for the baby monitor and turned it on in case Evelyn needed them. 

Jughead sat on the bed, his cock already springing to action. “Come here.” He instructed softly.

Betty joined Jughead on the bed and straddle his hips. She didn't ask him what was going on but instead she kissed him softly, her lips dancing softly with his. 

Jughead slipped his hands around her neck holding her still as he kissed her neck. Betty moaned in response. Jughead's hands travelled down her front grazing her now hardened nipples. He could feel the shudder traveling through her as his lips enraptured her peak. He continued to suck on her as his hands moved down further to her core. 

Betty gasped at the cold feeling of his hands. She gripped his shoulders and push her hips forward to meet his curious fingers. 

Jughead smiled as moved back to her lips encapturing her moans. His hands began toying with her core, dancing along her skin before he slipped his digit into her. Betty moaned into Jughead's mouth begging him to continue. He took the cue and started rubbing her clit making her moan his name. 

Slowly, he spread kisses up and down her neck, before shedding the shirt Betty had reacquired. He held Betty's hips still, pushing in gently. 

“Oh,” Betty moaned, keening under his gentle caress. “Just like that, yes!”

Jughead started to move slowly inside her, shifting his weight so he was closer to her. Her breasts bounced gently to the beat of his thrusts. Jughead moved his hand to fondle her chest. 

Soon, their sighs, moans, and grunts filled the room as they approached their high. Finally, Jughead released himself as Betty tightened around his cock. He bit her shoulder to avoid waking the baby with his loud groan. Betty, however, wasn't as preemptive about her noise, and her cry caused Evelyn to stir from her slumber.

Their crisis was averted quickly though as Evy fell back asleep, leaving her parents to bask in afterglow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left! I can't believe it! Thank you for all your support so far!!!

The next day Betty sat on the floor separating clothes to wash, Evy asleep in her crib. She gathered them up quickly and walked to the washing machine. She opened the top up and added the laundry soap. Halfway through loading the washer, she felt eyes on her back. She grinned smugly, knowing her husband was enjoying the view of her bending down to grab armfuls of laundry. 

Once she closed the washer door, a strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against a hard torso. 

“Jughead,” Betty giggled. “I'm trying to make sure we have enough clean clothes for the week.”

“Mmm but what if we forgot about clothes for a while?” He mumbled against her neck, pressing hot, sloppy kisses along her skin. “Evy won't know the difference.” He offered, his hands dropping to the hem of her sweatpants, tugging lightly on the waistband.

Betty let out a soft moan as Jughead's hand moved lower still to circle around her clit, never quite touching it. 

“Juggie,” she moaned. “Stop teasing me.”

“I thought the clothes were more important.” He said teasing as his hand dipped down to accrue some wetness. His own arousal pressing into her behind.

Betty moaned again, “I changed my mind.”

Jughead grinned at those words stripping her quickly of her clothes. He then picked her up by her waist and setting her on the vibrating dryer. Betty's core immediately ached at the feeling. She didn't have any time to think of it though as Jughead attacked her lips.

Betty was a fit of moans as his hands travelled her body. “Come on, Jughead!” She commanded as she tugged at his shirt. 

Jughead chuckled and pulled his shirt off then quickly unhooked his belt buckle and slipped of his jeans. 

Almost immediately, Jughead was inside of her. Betty was so thankful that Evelyn was asleep upstairs and not in the next room as she usually was. She could be as loud as she wanted. Her moans nearly drowned out the loud washing machine as he pounded inside of her, her fingers pulling on his hair. 

“Oh, Juggie, yes! Harder, baby, harder oh!” She yelled as the vibrating washing machine intensified her building orgasm until the dam broke and Betty collapsed into his chest. The ongoing stimulation left her weak as Jughead finished inside her.

He moved his hands from their position on her hips to travel up the smooth skin of her back and hug her tightly. She was whimpering so softly, she was certain he wasn't aware of it as the washer continued to egg her on. 

“Juggie, I can't move,” she whispered. “Get me down please?”

He did what she asked and helped her back into her clothes, shaking his head lightly as she appeared to be limping a little. 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Jughead spoke suddenly.

“Jughead Jones, you charmer. Isn't the smooth talking supposed to come before the spectacular sex?”

“So I'm not allowed to tell my wife how much I love her?” He teased back, smirking.

“I will never get tired of hearing those words,” Betty sighed, a dream look clouding her eyes before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Later that night, Betty was cooking dinner as Jughead finished his work for the day. She carried Evy in one hand as she stirred the pot of pasta in the other. Evy looked up at Betty with big eyes her pacifier bouncing in her mouth. Betty smiled at her, “You know, your grandma says pacifiers are bad for babies. But they make you pretty happy, huh? And they stop you from crying which makes me pretty happy.” Evelyn smiled up at her mom making her pacifier to fall out of her mouth. Betty chuckled and bent down to pick up her pacifier from the floor. 

She pulled back up only to feel a pain and get stuck halfway. “Oh Evy. Mommy’s getting old.” She said as she pulled all the way back up to a standing position. “Shit.” She mumbled, her body coursing with pain. 

“What's wrong with you?” Jughead, who had just enter the kitchen, asked her upon seeing her contorted face.

Betty looked at him a small glare shown on her face. 

Jughead chuckled, “What did I do?”

Betty shook her head and walked over to him. She was limping slightly from the pain in her core. Jughead laughed as she reached him, handing Evelyn to him. “Did I hurt you?”

Betty shook her head and walked slowly back to the stove. “I'm sore.” She said simply stirring the pot again. “Tell me again why we have had sex like five times over the last two days?” 

Jughead laughed, “Because I'm so damn sexy.” 

“Oh I see. I didn't know. How humble of you to remind me.” She teased throwing a smile over her shoulder at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this into two chapters cause it would have been too long lol 
> 
> Two more chapters til we say goodbye to this fic :(

About a month after Evelyn first birthday, Jughead decided it was time for the two of them to enjoy the honeymoon they never had. They went off to Minneapolis for the weekend leaving Evelyn behind with her godparents, Archie and Veronica. Somewhat surprisingly, Jughead was the one who didn't want to leave. Every time they headed to the door, he would remember ‘one last thing’. 

“Don't forget! If she can't sleep, put her blanket in the dryer for a few minutes.” He reminded Archie for the fifth time. 

Archie placed his hand on Jughead's shoulder. “Don't worry. I got this.” He reassured looking at Betty who was waiting impatiently by the door. “Now go your wife is ready to go.” He said smacking him on his back. 

Jughead looked at Betty who smiled softly at him. “Okay baby I'm coming!” He promised before reaching for Evelyn who was in Veronica's arms. He kissed Evelyn on her cheek. “I love you babygirl.” 

Evelyn giggled at him and pushed him away gently. “Bye bye Dada.” 

Jughead gasped, faking hurt. He grabbed his chest, “Oh my heart! It's broken!!!” He wailed dramatically, throwing his head back. 

Evelyn laughed, “Silly.” She had picked up that word from Betty, who always called her a silly girl. Betty chuckled from the corner as she watched.

Finally, after a few more goodbyes to Evelyn, Jughead joined Betty by the door. “Bye Evy!” Betty called waving to her daughter. She earned a wave back and it made her heart happy. “Call us if you need anything.” Betty reminded Veronica before leaving out the door. 

It was a two hour drive to Minneapolis from Lanesboro. Betty rested her body against Jughead's. “It feels weird not having a baby crying in the backseat.” Betty noted as she shifted to get comfortable against him. When Evy got big enough to take to town and the winter settled, they bought a van. They needed something more family friendly. It had served them well. It had plenty of room in it and storage space and plenty of empty seats.

They arrived safely at the fancy hotel that Jughead booked for them. It had gorgeous architecture that Betty hadn't seen since she left Berkeley. Jughead on the other hand hadn't seen anything like it. 

That night they decided to go out to dinner, a date night. Something they had no schema for, they hadn't really left the house for outings since Evelyn was born. Family time took top priority, but now they had a whole weekend to themselves. 

Betty dressed up in a floor length black dress with white ribbons adorning her waist, tied up in a bow. Jughead wore a nice tailored suit with a black tie. Betty was pleasantly surprised since she hadn't seen him in a tux for over a year, since their wedding day. His beanie sat on top his head that day. Now it was absent. She smiled at his unruly hair knowing that it meant he was comfortable, his walls down.

“Wow Betts.” He breathed out looking her up and down. “So this is what you looked like in the big city?” He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Betty laughed and nodded, “Yes, I guess so.” She said placing her hands on his shoulders. “Would you like me to wear this when I milk the cows?” She teased.

Jughead shook his head, “Nah, I like your overalls.” He smiled pecking her lips slightly. “Let's go” He said taking her hand and leading her out to the car.

Betty was amazed by the level of extravagance that the restaurant held. The architecture was made of marble, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She was taken back by the sight. They stood waiting to be seated after a smooth, “reservation for Jones” from Jughead. Betty curled up against his arm and whispered in his ear. “Juggie, Can we afford this?”

Jughead smiled at her, “We've barely left our house all year. Most of Evelyn's clothes came from JB. You took all of Evy’s baby pictures, and the farm is doing well.” He explained. “Don't worry.” 

Betty kissed him gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Betts.”

Within a few minutes they were seated at a table. The table had a small lamp sitting on it, the places already set and a bucket of ice sat beside them. A waiter came up with menus and a bottle of champagne which he opened and sat in the ice. 

“Wow, this place is just so incredible.” Betty commented, her eyes glowing. “You are wonderful.” 

“Wait until you see the hotel room.” Jughead teased with a smirk while he poured the champagne into the glasses which sat on the table. 

“I don't think your intentions are very honorable Mr.Jones.” Betty joked with a wink. 

“You caught me.” Jughead's eyes danced with mischief as he reached for her hand. 

Dinner went by quickly in a flurry of laughter and conversation. Of course they talked of Evy most of the time and how thankful Betty was for Jughead's hospitality in the beginning. Soon they were headed upstairs after briefly checking in with the desk. 

Jughead used the door key to open the hotel run. Inside there was a king sized bed and a couch nearby. Curtains lined the window with a view to the city. Off to the side was a bathroom with a hot tub inside. Betty gapped at the sight. “Jughead you really outdid yourself.” 

Jughead smiled, “Anything for my lady.” He said with a grin. 

As Betty looked in the bathroom, she noticed the bathtub was filled with water, rose petals on top. She smirked and entered the bathroom, taking in the sight. “Babe…” She called out to the bedroom.

Jughead walked into the bathroom to find Betty standing in front of him naked, her hair up in a bun. “God Betts…” 

“Seriously? You're still amazed by my body. After seeing it so many times and through childbirth?”

Jughead smiled at her and walked closer to her. “I will never stop being amazed by you. Everything you do and say makes my whole body happy.” He said throwing off his shirt then fooling with his belt buckle. “Get in.” He said motioning to the tub.

Betty smiled and sank into the hot water, the red rose petals clinging to her legs. She gracefully sat down in the tub and bit her lip. Jughead grinned at the sight of her in the rose filled tub. He shredded the rest of his clothes and climbed into after her. “Mmmm, you look so… edible.” 

Betty laughed, “Edible?” 

Jughead nodded and slid towards her catching her lips in a kiss. “Tastiest thing I've ever had.” He flattered kissing her again, this time sliding her into his lap so she was straddling him. 

“I love you so much…” Betty muttered moaning at the touch of Jughead's lips on her neck.

Her hands tangled in his hair before dropping down to his shoulders. She massaged him gently, making her way down his torso. She spent a long time feeling up his abs, loving the way her finger tips fit in the hard, smooth grooves. 

Their lips had long since reunited when Betty moved her hand lower still and wrapped around his throbbing cock. Jughead broke away and let out a guttural groan at the contact. “Shit Betts.” His whole body shuddered from the touch. 

Betty continued to let her hand cover him, stroking gently, tracing her thumb over his tip. Jughead threw his head back in pleasure before grabbing her hips. He pulled her hips forward so that she was open before him. Betty gasped, feeling the warm water wash against her sex. 

Jughead trailed his fingers down to her core and spread her open, his thumb hitting gently against her clit. Betty gasped her hands slipping from their places of support. Jughead grinned at her reaction and kissed her as he lined himself up at her entrance. Betty moaned into his mouth, her arms anchoring around his neck. 

Jughead slipped inside easily, Betty adjusted to his size after their countless encounters. Still Betty moaned at the entrance, she still loved the feeling of him inside her. She rolled her hips languidly against his, then shrieked in surprise when he dug his fingers into her ass and stood up. 

“Juggie, what are you doing?” She squealed as he led them toward the fireplace, pressing fiery, open mouthed kisses against her neck and chest. He laid her gently on a blanket he spread out earlier while she was scoping out the room and hovered above her.

“I didn't want to make a mess with the water,” he shrugged before dipping his head down to trace a water droplet down her chest with his tongue. 

Betty giggled softly and pulled his head up to face hers, she kissed him softly offering a one word command. “Move.”

Jughead snapped into obedience pushing his hips in and out of her somewhat quickly. They were both a fit of moans before eventually finding they climax. 

When they were done and reenergized Jughead moved them to the king sized bed. They lounged in their nakedness under the blankets. Jughead pulled a box from the nightstand and plopped in on the bed. 

“What's this?” Betty asked with a grin, ready for another surprise from her husband. 

Jughead didn't say a word but instead opened the box to reveal chocolate covered strawberries. He had recently learned they were Betty's favorites. 

Betty squealed in response taking a strawberry from the box and taking a bite. She moaned at the taste, “I love you.” She commented rolling her eyes back at the sweetness. 

She finished the strawberries quickly, Jughead barely eating any. She licked her fingers and lips before tossing the box aside. “Now how about dessert?” 

Jughead cocked his eyebrows, “Dessert? Betts you just had dessert.” 

Betty grinned, “Yes dessert.” She answered with a grin as she fell against his chest kissing him gently.

Jughead's eyes lit up with a big grin on his face. “OoOooo.” He sang, “Dessert!” He said kissing her again and pulling her against him once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys! This chapter is a little longer so hopefully that makes up for the wait. 
> 
> One more chapter left! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @juggiehasmyheart17 for a sneak peek of my new story!

Betty leaned on her bathroom sink, her hands supported her weight. She stared at the countertop. A white and blue stick laying in front of her. Fifty five seconds left.

Betty could remember exactly went she knew she was pregnant or at least thought she was. They had been home from their ‘honeymoon’ for a few weeks when Betty noticed her stomach starting to firm up. She laid in bed and poked it a few times, sure enough it was stable, no giggle. She thought back to the before was she was due for her period. She thought for a second before shaking her head, it never came. She continued to put it off, not sure if she really was. She didn't want to excite Jughead if it just false hope. 

Now she stood waiting for the five minutes to pass. Thirty seconds left.

Earlier that day, Jughead called from the kitchen where he was making a list for the store. He was making his usual bi-weekly trip. “Betts! Do you need anything from the store?”

She sighed at the question knowing she couldn't ignore it forever. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door. “I need a pregnancy test.” 

Jughead almost dropped the coffee cup he had picked up to sip. He looked over at her, “You need a what?”

Betty nodded making Jughead grin, “Oh Betty that's great!” He exclaimed standing up. But Betty quickly interrupted his celebration, “It could be a false alarm.” Jughead smiled and rubbed her arms gently. “Don't worry. If it's a false alarm and you want to, we can try again.” Betty gently nodding as he took her into his arms.

Ten seconds left.

Betty wanted to have Jughead's baby. She loved him and that was way more than she could say about Reggie. She knew he would be so excited to have a baby of his own. Although, Betty couldn't help but wonder if Evelyn would suffer a lack of own. She wasn't really his baby and yes, he is a great father to her and he loves her, but if he had a baby that was really his, would everything change?

The beep from the test made Betty jump. She took a breath before looking down at the stick. She took the answer with stride and immediately took it to Jughead. He was sitting quietly in the study figuring out their bills. She grinned as she walked in the room seeing his focus. 

“Well…” She said grabbing his attention. He turned around in his chair to face her. 

Betty smiled at him, the test hidden in her hands. “What do you have to say for yourself?” She asked unraveling her fingers to reveal a pregnancy test with two lines. 

Jughead grinned spread wide as he realized just what it meant. He stood up quickly grabbing her in her arms and spinning her around. “We're having a baby!” He exclaimed setting her back down. “I'm gonna be a daddy again!” 

Betty smiled at his use of the word “again”. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. “I love you. You deserve this. To be a real daddy.” She encouraged with a smile.

Jughead shook his head, “Betty I was a real daddy the minute I looked at Evelyn.”

Betty smiled a few tears slipping down her face. “Oh Jug,” She started choking on her words. She wiped her tears away with a laugh. “Damn hormones.” 

Jughead laughed softly and helped her finish wiping her tears before pulling her into a hug. “Let's go tell Evy huh?” He suggested kissing her head. Betty agreed and walked into Evelyn's room where she was playing with her toys.

“Hey Evy. Come here.” Betty said kneeling down and holding her arms out for a hug. Evy ran to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh that was such a good hug. Thank you.” Betty smiled at her. “Me and daddy have some news for you!”

Evy looked up wide eyed at her parents waiting for the news. Jughead smiled down at her before kneeling. “Mommy is going to have a baby.” 

“Baby! Like me?” Evelyn asked her eyes wide with wonder.

Jughead nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah like you. The baby is in mommy's tummy but we have to wait a little while til it comes out.”

Evelyn cheered before putting her face to Betty's stomach. “Hi baby.”

Jughead decided the three of them would make a special trip to Pop’s for dinner. The whole way there Evelyn chanted that she wanted French fries. Betty laughed and joined her chant. Jughead groaned and rolled his eyes. “Would you two be quiet!? I will buy you French fries I promise.” He said pulling into the parking space in front of Pop’s.

They sat in their usual booth as a cheery Pop Tate came to the table. “Hi there, how's my little family?” Evelyn's face brightened up at the sight of pop. “Pop!” Evelyn cheered her arms in the air. It really seemed like Evelyn viewed Pop as her grandfather since she didn't have one. Pop greeted Evelyn with a wave, “Apple juice? Vanilla milkshake? Strawberry?” They all nodded in unison.

“So I was thinking maybe we could have the family come over tomorrow night? Give JB a break from her hospitality and we could break the news to everyone.” Betty suggested.

“That's a wonderful idea. I don't think we've hosted everyone at once. They'll be so excited when we tell them.”

“Tell them what?” Cheryl's voice came from behind their booth as she popped her head over the seat.

“Auntie Cherry!” Evy cheered, earning her a funny face from the redhead. She giggled and snorted. “Silly Cherry.”

Betty and Jughead shared a look, somehow telepathically agreeing to tell their exuberant friend.

“I'm pregnant, Cheryl,” Betty said softly.

“What? Betty Jones!”

“You can't tell anybody, Cher,” Jughead insisted. “I'm serious. We're going to tell everybody tomorrow at dinner.”

“Your demand comes with a price,” Cheryl smirked. “I want to be the godmother.”

“Actually, Cheryl, we were already going to ask Jellybean and her husband,” Betty answered apologetically. “But the next one, yes.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Well we all know you end up with a farm full of kids that I'm bound to be a godmother someday.” She paused looking softly at Betty and Jughead. “Congratulations.” She said walking away.

Betty sighed taking a sip of her shake. Jughead shook his head gently at the recent interaction. “Were you really thinking Jellybean and John would be the godparents?” Jughead asked her as he threw a fry into his mouth. 

“Well yes and no. I was just trying to find a cover but I think it's a good idea.” Betty said with a smile.

Jughead nodded, “I agree.”

The next day Betty spent her time getting the house clean and preparing for dinner. Since it was warmer now Jug took Evy outside to help him collect eggs. Every time he let her help it took twice as long. He didn't mind though because her pre-toddler walk and her babble to the chickens was worth it.

That night once everyone was settled to eat and the food was set out, Betty cleared her throat. “Everyone.” She said catching everyone's attention before standing up. “Jughead and I have an announcement to make.”

The whole family perked up and sat on edge of their seats. Veronica hit the table gently. “Well what is it?”

Betty chuckled, “We are having a baby!” 

The whole table erupted in cheers and everyone took turns hugging Betty and Jughead. Not only were they happy to have another niece or nephew around. They were happy that Jughead and Betty were gonna have a baby all their own. Of course, Evy was Jughead's in the every sense of the word besides blood but this was different.

\-------

Betty was extremely horny during his pregnancy. She quickly saw her words, “I’m not going nine months without you in me”, come to fruition. There was hardly a day that went by that Betty wasn't pulling Jughead into a room or a corner. Jughead couldn't believe the constant want that came from her. He wondered how in the world she stayed sane during her first pregnancy. 

However Betty wasn't nearly as confident as she had been before her pregnancy. One day she was particular upset. The doctor had kept a record of the difference between her first pregnancy and this one. He wanted to make sure everything was normal. One thing that he kept try of was her weight. She had gained about 20 lbs more with this baby then the last and it had really torn Betty up. 

Jughead found Betty sitting up on their bed staring down at her stomach after he had put Evy to bed. Her face was scrunched up and her lip in a pout. “Hey babe.” He tested. She wouldn't look up at him. “What's wrong baby?” He asked walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. 

Betty sighed and looked up at him. “I'm so huge.” She sighed, “What have you been feeding me?” 

Jughead laughed, “You're growing our baby and that makes you so beautiful.” He assured rubbing her stomach. 

Betty shook her head, “No, I'm so disgusting.”

Jughead sighed and stood up reaching his hands out to her. “Come on.” Betty told his hands and stood up. He guided her over to the mirror by their bedside. “I want you to see how beautiful you are.” He told sliding her shirt up her body and over her head.

Betty took a deep breath and looked in the mirror at her body that Jughead was quickly undressing. She was now bare to the mirror and to Jughead. She sighed, her body was so different than when she was pregnant with Evelyn. Although she had gained weight with her first pregnancy, her body was still firm and had bounced back quickly afterwards. Now her body was soft and full of fat but the look in Jughead's eyes told her he saw none of that. The flaws that she hated, he looked at with love. 

Jughead massaged her shoulders, “Every inch of you is stunning.” He trailed his hands to her neck, “Your neck so kissable.” He said placing kisses on her neck then skimmed his fingers down to her nipples. “Your nipples are so pert and sensitive to my touch.” He said pinching them causing Betty to moan. Next Jughead paid attention to her core. “And this, well this here,” he whispered to her as he rubbed her clit. “This is my favorite part. So many memories. Our first intimate encounter,” He said kissing her with sloppy kisses to remind her what his mouth had felt like on her core. “Then the first time you took me inside you.” He reminded her slipping his finger inside of her. Betty moaned grabbing onto his hair. 

“Now let me show you my favorite part of you.” Jughead said grabbing a nearby stool. “Lean on this please.”

Betty leaned over and rested her head on the stool. Jughead stood behind her and rubbed her butt gently. “I want you to watch yourself in the mirror.” He instructed lining himself up with her core. “Ready?” He whispered before pushing into her.

Betty moaned out loudly dropping her head to the floor. Jughead hissed, “No. Look.” He said pulling her head up by her ponytail. “You're so beautiful I can barely stand it. The way your mouth falls open, how you roll your eyes back in ecstasy. The way you say my name, your perfect tits in my face, your luscious ass in my hands.” 

He began to thrust harder, and Betty's eyes shut from pleasure. “No, look,” Jughead commanded again. “You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen, but so much more. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. The perfect mother, the perfect life partner. You always know just what to do or say to make us laugh or cheer up. You gained a little extra weight with this baby, but that's okay.” His words were turning into grunts as he approached his climax. Betty's breathy sighs indicated that she was as well. Moments later, her eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back as she squeezed around him and let out a high pitched moan. Jughead let go moments after, and he held her as they came down. 

“You've got to be easier on yourself, babe,” he said as he buried his face in her neck. “It's hard work growing a baby, but you're pulling it off wonderfully.” He pulled her close to him as he laid on the bed with her.

A few months after that night, Betty gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had stunning blue eyes like his mother and a dark mop on his head just like Jughead. Betty took one look at him and knew what she wanted to name him. “Atlas Day Jones.” 

Jughead smiled down at Betty who was cuddled back into his arms, Atlas nuzzled her chest. “It’s perfect.” He assured Betty kissing her head. 

Betty smiled up at him, “Would you like to hold your son?” She asked emphasizing your. 

Jughead nodded and took Atlas carefully from her arms. “Wow he’s so beautiful.” He commented a stray tear running down his face. He wiped the tear away quickly. 

Betty kissed Jughead’s cheek, “This is our baby, Jughead. Really and truly ours.”

Jughead to her ready to protest. “Betty…” but Betty shook her head. “No, Jughead listen. I know that you feel that Evelyn is your baby and I am extremely thankful that you do. I know that growing up Evelyn will appreciate your love even though she won’t realize just how much she should. But the point is that this child, Atlas Day Jones,” She said with a small giggle, “is our baby through and through. We made this baby from our love, and for that I am thankful.” She explained smiling up at him. Jughead didn’t say anything but just simply kissed her letting his emotions pour into her.

A few minutes later, Betty was fast asleep on their bed with Atlas in her arms. Jughead look on them foundly knowing that Veronica would there any minute with Evelyn. They had a plan that when Betty went into labor, Evelyn would visit Aunt Veronica and Uncle Archie for awhile. 

Atlas started to stir from his sleep, a small cry escaping his lips. Jughead rushed over to the bed, “Shhhhh.” He cooed, picking him up gently from Betty’s limp arms. “We don’t wanna wake mama up now do we?” He asked the now quiet baby. “She did a whole lot of work this afternoon to make sure you got here safely.” He explained to the wide-eyed boy in his arms. He decided to sit in the rocker that found its way in their bedroom when Evelyn was born and never quite made it out. 

A light knock came from downstairs. Deciding it was best not to wake up Betty, Jughead heading downstairs with Atlas in his arms. He opened the door to Veronica and Archie who held Evelyn in his arms. 

Evelyn’s eyes lit up at the sight of the blanket in Jughead’s arms. “Baby!!!” She screamed. Jughead laughed bringing his finger to his lips. “Shhh.” Archie laughed putting Evy down so she could come in the house. “Do you guys want to come in?” Jughead asked as Evelyn held onto his legs. 

Archie smiled wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulder. “That’s okay Jug we will come back tomorrow. I know someone is anxious to meet the baby.” He said motioning to Evy who was trying to climb up Jughead’s leg. 

Jughead laughed softly before saying his goodbyes. Once the door closed, Jughead walked over to the nearby couch. Evelyn followed him quickly and sat beside him on the couch. Jughead looked at Evy, “Ready to meet your little brother?” Evelyn nodded and sat up straight. Jughead smiled and propped Atlas up so she could see him. “This is Atlas Day Jones.” 

Evelyn cocked her head, “At-wess.” She tried saying his name. Jughead chuckled slightly, “That’s right. Atlas.” Evelyn giggled clapping her hands. “Do you want to hold him?” Jughead asked earning a furious nod from Evelyn. He smiled instructing her to sit back before placing the baby in her tiny arms. Jughead helped her sit in a way that the baby’s head and body was fully supported. 

Jughead made sure she had a proper hold on him before sitting on the floor in front of her, his knees supporting his weight. Just as he started talking Betty walked into the room without Jughead or Evelyn noticing. She propped herself against the wall, still tired from the delivery. 

“Now Evy, I have a very important job for you.” Jughead started gaining Evelyn’s attention. “Your little brother is gonna need a protector and someone to show him how life works. Do you think you can help him out?” Evelyn nodded. Jughead smiled, “Okay good, now one more thing. Mommy is gonna need help with Atlas when I go outside and work. Can you help mommy?” Evelyn nodded again, a big smile on her face. Jughead smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on Evy’s head. Evy giggled, “Daddy! Ew!” 

Betty watched laughing lightly as Jughead kissed Evy, Atlas looking wide eyed up at them. That little boy was so lucky to be born into a family that love each other very much. The situation that brought the family together was strange and Betty had no idea three years ago that her life would look like this. Over those three years, Betty had a lot of happy moments but her heart had never been so full as it was just then watching her kids with their father.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't this story has come to an end! It went by so fast.   
> Fun Fact: This is my first completed multichapter fanfic. So thats cool I'm surprised I finally finished one.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone's continued support!  
> All of the kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc mean so much to me
> 
> Check out my new story Tremble  
> and enjoy this last look into Betty and Jughead's lives with new baby Atlas!

“Evelyn Storm!” Jughead yelled from the bottom of the steps. “You are going to be late for the first day of school!” 

With that, Evelyn came running down the steps. “Sorry daddy, my barrette got stuck.” She explained grabbing her backpack that hung on the railing and walking away. 

Jughead stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, remember your promise?” 

Evy sighed rolling her eyes, “You’ve been reminding me for years daddy.” She explained crossing her arms. Jughead had to hold back his laughter at the way she talked so grown up. She was right though, he had reminded her of her promise so many times over the years. She was eight years old now but a five year old promise never died for Jughead. It wasn’t much of a surprise when Jughead’s words started to echo in Evelyn’s head “Your little brother is gonna need a protector and someone to show him how life works.” 

Jughead smiled kneeling down before her. “Okay, I need you to own up on that promise today.” Evelyn nodded knowing Jughead was serious. “Today is Atlas’ first day of school. I need you to help him, show him around, be there for him if he needs you.” 

Evelyn agreed before kissing Jughead’s cheek and hopping away to get her jacket. Jughead smiled and stood back up, “Hey Betts! Are you ready?” He asked yelling up the steps.

Betty was upstairs in Atlas’ room getting him ready for school and taking too many pictures. She had upgraded from Mrs.Jones’ old polaroid camera, now she had a full digital camera, one like the professionals used. It was a present from Jug on their fifth wedding anniversary. 

“Mommy!” Atlas whined as she took another picture. 

Betty heard Jughead call for her and sighed putting her camera down. “Coming!” She called as she knelt on her knees. “I'm sorry baby. You're just so handsome. She cooed straightens his bowtie. 

Atlas sighed, “Mommy are you sure these clothes are cool?” He asked looking down at his suit. 

Betty smiled kissing his head. “Everyone is going to love it and you.” She reassured before standing up. “Lets go. Daddy and Evy are waiting.”

She led Atlas down the stairs and the boy gave a big smile at the sight if his father.

“Hey little man,” Jughead beamed. “You look so handsome.” He crouched down to pick him up and Atlas giggled as he peppered his face in kisses. 

“Daddy, no!” He screeched, wriggling to escape the affectionate attack. Betty stood in the doorway, hiding her giggles behind her hand as she watched her perfect little family.

Perfect was the word that haunted Betty her whole life. But once she was exiled from her family, she was finally able to break free of her mother's suffocating expectations and flourish in her own way. Her family was nothing short of perfection in their own quirky way. Even when the kids were screaming at each other and the house was a complete mess, Betty knew she wouldn't change a single thing. 

“You okay, Betts? You were zoning out.” Her husband's voice broke her from her reverie as he gave her a small smile. 

“Yeah, everything is great,” she replied, and it couldn't have been more truthful. 

Jughead smiled at him and kissed her head, “Good. Lets go before we miss our school bus!” He said excitedly running out the door with Atlas in his arms.

Later that day when the school day was over the Jones family gathered at Jughead and Betty’s house. It was a celebration of sorts for the first day of school. Atlas loved school, he gushed that his teacher was pretty, and about his new best friend, Juliet. 

After they all ate, Betty sat on the on porch with Anna. Anna was twenty one now and Betty couldn’t believe how she had grown up so beautifully. She had just graduated college with an arts degree, spending her summer at an internship with a publishing copy. When she went to leave for the summer they offered her a job there, a remote one, as a illustrator for their children’s division. She was excited to start and the fact that she got to stay with her family made her even happier. 

Jughead and John were in the yard playing football with the kids, fifteen year old Noah included. Betty smiled down watching them play in the yard.

Anna laid her head on Betty’s shoulder. “You know one day aunt Betty, I want a love like you and uncle Jug have.” 

Betty laughed softly, “We were lucky. Our situation could have ended up way different.”

Anna sat up, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? Situation?” 

Betty nodded taking Anna's hands into hers. “I think you're old enough to be let in on the family secret. But the kids can't know.” Anna nodded feeling on the edge of her seat. “When I was about your age, I made a very stupid mistake. I met a boy at a club, I danced with him, and I spent the whole weekend in his bachelor pad.”

“Uncle Jug?” Anna asked.

Betty shook her head. “No. It was stupid really but growing up in a household where being perfect was the requirement makes you deprived emotionally. That weekend I felt loved, I thought that's what love was anyway. Someone using me for a quick pleasure trip.” She took a deep breath. “Anyway, it wasn't until later I realized what love really was.”

Anna smiled, “Uncle Jug.” She said confident in her answer this time.

Betty nodded with a goofy grin. “Yes. See when I arrived back home, I found out I was pregnant with this guy’s baby. My mother was outraged. She put me on a plane to Lanesboro, Minnesota.” Anna sat entrenched in the story. “She sent me here to marry Jughead and make it seem like I was a good girl who fell in love with a farmer from Minnesota, got married, and had his baby.” 

Anna shook her head, “But that's impossible! You and uncle Jughead love each other so much.” 

Betty nodded, “Yeah we do. We're lucky that this is where I was sent.” 

Anna nodded pushing her head back out of her eyes. “It's just I remember when you came here. You two looked so happy, so in love, from the very beginning.”

Betty smiled and looked over to Jughead who was getting a drink of water. She smiled as he winked in her direction. “I think maybe we were.”

\---------------

A few weeks later, Jughead and Betty’s anniversary came around. They decided to do it up at home with the kids. Betty made spaghetti and meatballs and Jughead and the kids baked a cake. It was strawberry cake with vanilla frosting, Betty’s favorite. 

Of course, once the kids were in bed, Jughead and Betty had their own fun. They drank red wine and nibbled on strawberries, the juices running down their faces, cleaning each other up. Then they fell into bed together just like so many times before. They moved together in the rhythm they found over the years. They both knew each other so well. Where to kiss the other to make them moan and lose self control. They knew what riled each other up and what they were like in different moods, different stages of life. For instance, pregnant Betty was a different animal but it was one the Jughead loved to ride. When they fell together off their high it was like nothing could ever touch them. They were each others forever. 

Afterwards they cuddled together in bed and Jughead knew this was the perfect time. They were in the place where they first fell in love, where their children were born. “Betty…” Jughead called pulling a small box out of the nightstand beside him. He looked at her with soft eyes, “It breaks my heart to know I couldn’t do this right the first time.” He said opening up the box to reveal a shimmering ring with an aqua stone. “Will you marry me? For real this time, with the white dress, the flowers, and the love. Because I love you more than I ever thought possible.” 

Betty started to cry, “Jughead, I don’t understand…”

Jughead smiled, “Lets renew our vows. The whole shindig.”

Betty smiled, furiously nodding her head. “Of course, I would love to marry you again.” She practically tackled him back onto the bed. She pulled away from their kiss, “Um we forgot the ring.”

Jughead chuckled, “Right.” He slid the platinum ring onto her finger before kissing her again. “What do you say we celebrate," he asked, rolling on top of her. Betty giggled and reached up to kiss him, pulling away only when she couldn't breathe. It was a long night of pleased sighs and whispered promises.

After a few months of planning their small backyard wedding, Jughead and Betty tied the knot again. They promised to love each other in front of their family and friends, in front of the whole town. Even Polly and Jason came with Meghan, Betty’s mother however, was not invited. Evelyn and Atlas were their flower girl and ringbearer. Anna and Archie stood as their maid of honor and best man. Jellybean, John, Veronica and Noah filled the wedding party. Pop Tates himself officiated the ceremony. The colors were a beautiful lavender with a gold accent. Betty wore baby’s breath in her hair. 

Jughead couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. Of course he had seen her dressed up before but this felt so different. Her standing there in white lace, ready to marry him. Willingly. He wanted to laugh at how different this day was then the first time eight years ago. They had grown to love each other, so much so that the world looked on as if they were the perfect couple. The kids in their lives, Noah, Evelyn, and Atlas, thought they had met in Chicago, fell in love, and Betty moved to Minnesota to marry Jughead. 

This was the story that they would tell over and over again to the people they met on the street, but that wasn’t their love story at all. Their love story was totally different. Betty was an unexpected gift that walked into Jughead’s life. The day she walked into the little church downtown, Jughead knew his life had changed. The way her hand felt in his when he walked her out to his truck was unforgettable. Sure, things were awkward at first. Having a pregnant stranger in your house who was scared to trust you was anything but normal. Especially when she’s stunning and you can’t keep her eyes off of her. Slowly things changed and they became friends, then they began to love each other. And that, was the greatest miracle of all. 

The food was delicious thanks to Veronica finding the perfect caterer, and the champagne was the best Betty had tasted since their “honeymoon” weekend. When the dinner music faded and Archie’s dad Fred announced it was time for the first dance, Betty was already buzzed. But she wasn’t buzzed enough to miss how their first dance felt. The electricity running through their bodies soared them to a new height. After all the touches and restless nights they shared, it was nothing like this. 

Betty smiled, her head laying on Jughead’s chest taking in the smell of his delicate cologne. It took her back to the first time they danced together. 

She was a few months pregnant with Evelyn before they had confessed their feelings to each other. Jughead was in the kitchen making her yet another cup of peppermint tea. He had Frank Sinatra playing in the kitchen. Betty walked into the kitchen holding onto her stomach. The words and the melody echoed throughout the tiled room. 

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars

“I like this song.” Betty commented from the doorframe. 

Jughead looked up from the stovetop that he had been staring at. He smiled gently at her, “Would you like to dance?” 

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more

Betty was unsure if she should but threw her caution to the wind and took Jughead’s outreached hand. He could her close enough to hold her comfortably but not too close that she felt uncomfortable. Betty remembered distinctly that he smelled of his mountain spring cologne and laundry soap. It was the same smell she was breathing in on their wedding day, their real wedding day. And now, the tune of that of that song filled her ears again.

You are all I long for  
All that I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Betty looked up at her adoring husband who looked down at her with bright eyes. “What is it?” He asked with a soft smile.

Betty smiled shaking her head, “I was just thinking about the first time we danced to this song.”

Jughead look up at the sky almost as if he was thanking God it meant something to her too. He looked back to her smiling face. “You know, I was in love with you, even back then.” He confessed before taking her head into his hands and kissing her softly.

Betty let herself sink into into his arms. The first day she arrived in Lanesboro, Minnesota, Betty furious with her mother for sending her to this god awful place. To strangers who she was supposed to magically fit in with. Now, looking back at the memories she and Jughead shared, and this moment now, Betty was happy her mother did what she did. Because of her mother, she could have this moment, in Jughead’s arms on their wedding day. Betty was confident that she was years in his arms, where she felt the most at home.


	21. CODA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for my favorite readers :*

Evelyn got home from school one Thursday evening with a stiff red face. She stomped through the house and upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. Jughead heard the door slam from all the way in the barn where he was working on the motorcycle he had bought a few years before. It had taken a bit of convincing but he had finally got Betty’s approval to buy it. He sighed when he heard the slam, and looked over to his son Atlas who was a spitting image of him with his jet black hair and olive green eyes. He was always helping daddy with his motorcycle and never seems to tire of it. “What do you think it is this time?” He asked the boy. Poor Betty didn’t seem to have any genes in that boy. At least Evelyn looked like Betty, with beautiful light brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. 

Atlas shrugged his shoulders as he wiped off oil from the wrench he held in his hand. The boy was only twelve years old but he was already a gearhead. “It’s probably her period.” He said contorting his face. 

Jughead held back a laugh as he scolded the young man, “Now come on, you know she’s sensitive about that. No making fun of her Atlas!” Evelyn was fourteen years old now and had just gotten her period the year prior. She was already an emotional child growing up, crying at every cut or scrape. 

In reply, Atlas just shrugged his shoulders. Jughead shook his head as he threw his dirty rag onto the motorcycle that sat before them. “Come on, I’m going to go check on Evy. Why don’t you help mommy with dinner?” He asked the skinny boy. Atlas immediately nodded and ran to the house, happy to be of help to his mother. 

Jughead followed Atlas to the house and into the kitchen where Betty was making dinner. She had but on some weight from the burden of bearing two children and from the sweets Jughead spoiled her with. Jughead didn’t mind though, he liked her new curves. They made everyday activities interesting, how Jughead could hold her close pulling her in by her rear. He could bury his groin into her flesh and the kids couldn’t even see. Her breasts were of larger size now and even though he liked their adventures at the start of their parenthood. All those nights that Betty allowed Jughead admire her new full breasts when Evy was a baby, Jughead certainly enjoyed the breasts she gained from her pregnancy with Atlas. He liked to reminisce about it and sometimes reenact those long nights. 

Jughead walked about behind Betty and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her cheek sweetly. Betty squealed at his touch, “Jughead Jones! You have oil all over you!” She scolded pushing him away. 

Jughead chuckled softly, “I’m sorry love! I just wanted to touch my wife!” He defended putting his hands up.

Betty glared at him bitterly before it turned into a look of passion and heat. “Later.” There was a fiery tone to her voice that made Jughead shiver with anticipation.   
A loud wail came from upstairs and Jughead sighed, “I’m going to check on her.” He announced moving away from the wall that he was leaning on.

Betty shook her head, “Jughead she’s probably crying because her period’s due and someone said she wasn’t the smartest kid in the class or something. She’ll be fine, she will cry it out and move on.” She said with a shrug. Despite being her own flesh and blood, Betty wasn’t always empathic with Evy. Jughead counted it off to Betty having enough hormones to account for the whole household and she didn’t feel like dealing with Evy’s. She would much rather deal with Atlas’ bruises and broken windows. 

“No, it’s a different type of cry.” He said matter-of-factly as he walked towards the steps. Jughead knew Evelyn like the back of his hand, she had been a daddy’s girl from the moment she was born. She would cry in the middle of the night and wouldn’t go back to sleep until Jughead had rocked her to sleep. Betty could stay up with her for hours and Evy would still cry but the minute Jughead picked her up she, went back to sleep. It had gotten to the point that Jughead always knew when something was wrong with her. Each one of her cries seemed different, even now as she was a teenager. This cry wasn’t like one he had heard before, it was more desperate and hollow. He reached the top of the steps and knocked gently on her door. 

Jughead her sniffles come from the other side of the door. They became louder as he only assumed she walked closer to the door. With a low creek, the door opened and a puffy faced Evy stood in front of him. Her face was red and her hair flew messily into her face. 

Jughead’s heart melted, “Oh sweetheart,” He pulled her into a firm hug and _shhhh’d _her. “What’s wrong Babygirl?” He asked scanning her face for any signs of distress.__

__Evelyn sniffed and wiped her face half-heartedly, “Daddy, What does Bastard mean?”_ _

__Jughead gulped, he had a bad feeling that he would have to explain things he never wanted to have to explain. Although he knew this day would come, he still dreaded it. “It uh means a few things. It can be similar to Bitch but for a boy. Or it can mean someone without a father.” He said softly looking away for a moment._ _

__Evelyn sniffed and nodded, “The kids at school keep calling me a Bastard, when I asked them why they said their parents said I was an orphan. I’m not an orphan! I have you and mommy, I can’t be an orphan!”_ _

__Jughead sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before leading her to her bed. “I think it’s time I told you a little story.” He said sitting down on the bed with her. Evelyn looked up at him with big eyes as he sighed and began to start the story that he never wanted to tell, at least not to his little girl. The fact of the matter was he didn’t want to tell Evelyn for fear that she may not love him anymore, that she may choose not to accept him as her father.  
Jughead rubbed her arm gently, “About fifteen years ago, the best and weirdest day of my life happened.” He chuckled softly as he kissed Evelyn’s head. “See a few weeks before that your Aunt Jellybean asked me if I would marry a nice girl who was in some trouble.” He smiled brightly at Jellybean, “Turns out that trouble wasn’t any trouble at all. It was a beautiful little girl who calls me daddy.”_ _

__“I don’t understand daddy,” Evelyn said before giggling, “Oh.”_ _

__Jughead smiled at her, “The truth is, when your mommy showed up at the church, she was already pregnant but I was the only one in that room that knew. I was also the only one who knew that your mother was gonna to be a very special woman in my life but little did I know she would only be second to you.”_ _

__Evelyn looked up at him with wide watering eyes. “You mean you’re not my daddy?” She asked with her voice wavering._ _

__Jughead’s heart broke looking down at his little girl. This was the moment he had dreaded as she was growing up. He had prayed this day had never come and yet here they were. “Oh no honey,” He wiped her tears with his thumb. “I am your daddy in every way that matters. You just don’t have my genes, but what you do have is your mother’s ability to love and my determination to do anything you set your mind to. You have my skills around the farm and in the garage” He said smiling gently at her as she sniffed with a laugh. “I love you very much and you have been my little girl since before you were born.”_ _

__Evelyn nodded wiping her nose with her sleeve, “Who is my real daddy?”_ _

__Jughead felt like a knife had been plunged into his stomach when he heard her say real daddy. He knew what she meant, but it still twisted sharply inside him. “I’ll show you.” He said pulling out his phone and selecting his facebook app. There he quickly searched for Reggie Mantle. What popped up didn’t quite surprise him, there were many pictures of Reggie with girls on his arm and beers in his hand. Jughead sighed showing Evelyn the most decent picture he could find._ _

__Evelyn looked at the picture for a moment before sighing. “I don’t want him to be my Dad. You’re my daddy.”_ _

__Jughead nodded with a smile, “Yes honey I am your daddy. Let me show you something.” Jughead led her over the the memory chest that him and Betty had kept inside the hall closet. He pulled out the heavy chest and opened it revealing quite a few memorabilia from their years together. Inside was two items of interest that Jughead pulled out of the box. One was a photograph of a newborn Evelyn with a huge shirt on. Jughead headed it to her, “That’s you the day after you were born, this was your mother’s idea of a newborn photoshoot.” Evelyn laughed picturing her mother as she snapped pictures of her and her brother their whole childhood. Knowing her mother took this picture the day after she was born was no surprise to her.  
Jughead smiled at her as she looked at the picture with a faint smile. Next he handed her a big faded t-shirt. “See this here?” He asked handed it to Evelyn who admired it rubbing in with her hands. “Your mother gave birth to you while wearing this shirt in our bedroom and it is the shirt you’re wearing in this picture.” _ _

__Evelyn began to cry as she held the shirt in her hand. She looked over to Jughead, her father. “I can’t believe you kept this.” She said as she silently started to sob._ _

__“Of course we did, we love you kiddo.”_ _

__Evelyn broke out in a loud sob as she threw herself into Jughead’s arms. “I love you Daddy.”_ _

__Jughead began to cry himself as he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too Evy.”_ _

__Later that evening, when the kids had gone to bed. Betty came into their bedroom where Jughead was reading a book, just like the many times before. Betty was in a worn out nightgown that Jughead still somehow found sexy._ _

__“So you gonna tell me why Evy was crying today?” She asked climbing on top the bed and cuddled up to him, her skin still warm from her bath._ _

__Jughead immediately put his arm around her and pulled her close remembering how quiet Evy was at dinner as if she might burst of she uttered a sound . “She knows about Reggie.” He said quietly._ _

__Betty sat up quickly, “Without me!?”_ _

__Jughead sighed, “Betts, she was so upset I had to. The kids at school were calling her bastard.”_ _

__Betty rubbed her face, “Shit I told you this was gonna happen. Those crummy townspeople can't keep their noses out of people's business. The timing was off and they picked up on it.”_ _

__Jughead placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed. “I know but it happened when she was old enough to understand.”_ _

__Betty groaned and nodded, “Old enough that we had to explain.”_ _

__Jughead agreed and explained exactly how he told Evelyn._ _

__Betty took in every word and smiled widely at him, “You did amazing Jughead and you are the best father Evy could have asked for.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck. “And you are the best husband any girl could have asked for.” She concluded kissing him deeply causing him to fall back onto the bed._ _


End file.
